Of Death and Despair
by Other Senpai
Summary: A school initially intended for students to have fun is turned into a top-notch school where the most talented kids in the world are transformed into powerful adults. However, after 18 students set foot into the school, the already bad feeling they were getting when there was nobody there to greet them turns worse when two creepy kids tell them have to kill each other to escape.
1. Prologue

The sun shone on an empty water-park. There was various water slides of all heights, lounge chairs, a gigantic pool, an equally huge jacuzzi, and many more fun, water-related activities to enjoy.

Next, the camera pans over to what looks to be a hotel. The lobby looks to be very clean, with high-end, modern furniture, and gorgeous wall art. The rooms are huge, and fully-equipped with a king-sized bed, a kitchen, living room, a bathroom with a hot tub, and even a balcony! We then see a secret glimpse outside what appears to be a courtyard, with a restaurant, clothing store, gift shop, and other building all in a circle, with a fountain in the center.

Suddenly, a woman comes out of a huge building labeled 'D'Eden High School'.

"Hi, my name is Catherine Rydell, principal of D'Eden High! We invite your child to embark on an amazing school journey-where they are sure to have an amazing time hanging out at D'Eden Resort! Our mission is for your child to be able to go to school and also have fun! That's why; for lunch? We go to the resort's restaurant! Free time? Students are more than welcome to hang out at our very own water-park! Lodging? Students are to stay in our luxury hotel! And it's all... **FREE** -"

Strangely, the women stops talking. It's actually if she just froze. That's when we realize that this is all just a tape that a group of people are watching.

"You see this?" A man in a fancy suit asks people sitting at a long table. "This-is a _**joke**_."

"This school-if you can even call it a real school, should not just be open for anyone to drop their kid off and leave. This school is a privilege that **only** certain kids should be able to have." The man continued, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Definitely, the commercial looks extremely tacky and cliché. It almost reminds of a commercial for one of those products that you know is going to be cheaply made and break, but the person selling it acts like it's gold. Plus it's a school, it shouldn't even have a commercial" A woman with short hair scoffs while nodding her head.

"And that's exactly what happened to this quote, unquote school. It broke. It became overrun by parents who's children begged them to let them go there. This school has so much more potential than that, and with the right staff, we can really turn it around and make the kids who graduate here successful." The man in the suit smiled at the thought.

"And how do we plan on doing that?" A plump man with a balding head inquired, leaning forwards on the table.

"Talent. Everyone loves a kid with talent. We invite about 18 kids for a trial run, and parents will be signing up there kids for things that will hopefully get there kids invited to the school after they see how successful our program is." The man continued, watching as his colleagues faces changed as he explained his plan.

"Go on..." The balding man urged.

"So, we invite a number of super talented kids. Uh, a pop star, maybe, a dancer, who knows? Then, once the most talented kids around of the world come out even more talented then they came in, people will take notice." The fancy suit guy explained.

"After that, we have the most effective school system in the country, and soon, every single kid around the world will rush to have a talent-in hopes of being invited to D'Eden..."

A/N: All right guys, hope you enjoyed that short, little prologue! This story has nothing to do with the canon Dangan Ronpa universe. No Junko, no Future Foundation, nothing from Dangan Ronpa (except the concept) at all. The school/resort is set in America, however, characters can be from ANYWHERE. I did this to add more room for you guys in the character creation process. I will be accepting 18 characters, 6 boys, 6 girls! I encourage you to accurately describe your character to the best of your ability, as it will make it easier for me to understand and write your character. All right, enough talk, (I'll explain more things about the story once the character have been chosen) on with the application!

PS: DO NOT post your application in the reviews. Please, please, PLEASE PM it to me! I will have to delete your review if you submit an application in there, as it could get my story removed! :( Plus, it just spoils your character..

Name:

Gender:

Age: (Freshman)

Ultimate Talent: (Please no canon repeats. Be creative!)

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality: (Please go in depth)

Biography/Past: (Please go in depth)

Killer or Victim?: (And why)

Mannerisms during Investigations:

Mannerisms during Trials:

Mannerisms during Body-Discovery:

Mannerisms during Execution:

Things Your Character Would Say: (Just to give me an idea)

Other: (Anything else I'm forgetting?)


	2. Student Files

_Student Files_

 _ **Females**_

 _1\. Blumenfeld, Kinsley; Ultimate Archaeologist (15) - SatokoHojo_

 _2\. Cinder, Yuline; Ultimate Quantum Physicist (15) - ApexUtopia_

 _3\. Fiore, Nagisa; Ultimate Psychiatrist (15) - lacrimanightmare_

 _4\. Haderon, Selena; Ultimate Chemist (16) - SymmetryLocked_

 _5\. Kim, Jessie; Ultimate Artist (15) - JessJess1818_

 _6\. Kitaoji, Natsuko; Ultimate Teppanyaki Chef (16) - CandiedStars_

 _7\. O'Lorgan, Caoimhe; Ultimate Camogie Player (17) - MuatiniMartini_

 _8\. Rippana, Sonata; Ultimate Lucky Student/Specially Selected Student (15) - Other Senpai_

 _9\. Wakahisa, Nyla; Ultimate Roller Blader (15) - fangirlandotaku_

 _ **Males**_

 _1\. Alexandria, Ava; Ultimate Flautist (15) - Sucre Musique_

 _2\. Almstedt, Aksel; Ultimate Baker (17) - Jackif_

 _3\. Clavier, Archer; Ultimate Breakdancer (16) - CandiedStars_

 _4\. Hukarere, Mitchell; Ultimate Meterologist (15) - IcarusDash_

 _5\. Jonas, Sam (Sparrow); Ultimate Storyteller (15) - TheRoseShadow21_

 _6\. Marx, Axel; Ultimate Boxer (15) - Darkus982_

 _7\. Marx, Ethan; Ultimate Assassin (15) - Darkus982_

 _8\. Oshiro, Hatsuharu; Ultimate Surfer (17) - SongBirds-Lullaby_

 _9\. Roshbell, Akili; Ultimate Weapons Master (16) - LadyGlitchy_


	3. Meet The Protagonist

_**A/N: Originally, I was going to pick a OC submitted by you guys to be the protagonist, but then decided I was just better of creating a original, simple character to fill the role. Since both of the games involving the killing games have a male main character, I decided to switch it up and make a female protagonist! Sonata is a style of music usually played with a solo instrument, which is ironic considering how Sonata (the character) hates anyone being alone, and will join someone feeling lonely in a heartbeat. Rippana means admirable, and seeing how Sonata is a pretty decent role model, it's quite fitting for her. I wanted to keep her very basic, just like how Hinata and Naegi initially appeared, and gave Sonata brown hair and green eyes, just like them. I also decided to the reoccurring colors, green, red, and black/white, which are all found in Hinata and Naegi's uniform, in Sonata's uniform. Nothing is very interesting about her, she is simply a female equivalent of a traditional male Dangan Ronpa protagonist.**_

Name: Sonata Rippana

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Ultimate Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student

Appearance: Sonata has loose light brown curls that tie into a high ponytail, with some strands left to frame her face. She has hazel-green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She is of average height and weight for a girl her age, and has a C-sized bust.

Clothing: Sonata wears a dull green varsity jacket over a white button-up polo and a black bow around the collar. She wears matching dull green shorty-shorts and red sneakers with white tights. Sonata also has a black bow to tie up her hair.

Personality: Sonata is a little shy, but is definitely very friendly and loyal. She is there for you whenever you need her, which can label her as slightly naive and too trusting, but she just had good intentions. She can get angry and rather flustered easily if she sees something she doesn't like, but knows how to keep her temper in check to keep from embarrassing herself. Sonata lacks in self-confidence and would rather talk about other people then talk about herself.

Biography/Past: Born and raised in Japan, Sonata always seemed to have a habit of being lucky. Sometimes, it was small things like, finding a generous amount of yen in a bathroom, or getting a good deal from a store, but soon, it escalated. Suddenly, her parents won the lottery, her grandfather became a cancer survivor, and she was being reported on by the media for simply giving large amounts of money to homeless people. However, she was still far from 'famous'. One day, she accidentally ran into a man, and ended up making them both fall over. Obviously, they both apologized and went on their own way. As she started to get up, she noticed the man had left his wallet on accident. She ran up to him to give it to him, and the man then recognized her from the news and started to have a conversation with her. After they talked, the man revealed himself to be a recruiter from D'Eden, and was convinced that Sonata was a real-life good luck charm. He then invited her to D'Eden to obtain the title of Ultimate Lucky Student.

Killer or Victim?: N/A

Mannerisms during Investigations: Trying to help in anyway she can.

Mannerisms during Trials: Trying to help in anyway she can.

Mannerisms during Body-Discovery: Disgusted, mortified, and sad.

Mannerisms during Execution: Squeamish, disgusted, and scared.

Things Your Character Would Say: "Uh, h-hi. My name is Sonata Rippana...Ultimate Lucky Student."

"No, you're wrong!"

"There **_has_** to be more to the story... _right_?"

"W-wait, that can't be true!"

Other: N/A


	4. Prologue, Part 2

_**Pound**_

 _My head..._

 _ **Pound**_

 _What's happening...?_

 _ **Pound**_

 _Why does i-it hurt?_

 _ **Pound**_

 _That's right...I'm at D'Eden..._

 **3 Hours Earlier**

A girl sat a desk, nervously scrolling through a page with the domain, blueeit r / deden.

Based on the comments on the page, it appears she is looking up information about **D'Eden Academy**. D'Eden is a prestigious high school for the most talented kids in the world. In the comments, it appeared the ultimate chemist, artist, baker, break dancer, among many more crazy talents, were the students chosen for this year's freshman class. Actually, these were also the first kids to ever attend the school like the way it is now. D'Eden was just having it's grand re-opening, and they wanted only a small number of kids to be the first students to see how it goes.

 **Sonata Rippana** was one of the 18 students selected. Unlike all the others, she had no real talent. Well, of course she was good at things, she was a pretty decent singer, as well as a good chef, but there was most definitely people with a better voice and better cooking skills than her. She was selected to attend D'Eden by **sheer luck**. Which is why she was attending under the title of **Ultimate Lucky Student**.

Sonata stood up from her seat, observing herself in the mirror as she did so. Her light brown hair was tied into a wavy high ponytail, with strands left to frame the sides of her face. She had a loose dull green varsity jacket, which she wore over a white button up polo. She straightened the black bow tied around the collar of the polo, and smoothed her dull green shorty-shorts. To finish off her uniform, Sonata wore white tights and plain red sneakers.

She accepted the fact she was average and nothing special, but promised herself to have a **good school year** nonetheless.

This was it. The moment Sonata walked through those doors, a new life was about to begin. A life, that guaranteed that when she walked out of the doors, she would be one of the 18 most powerful adults on Earth. She took a long breath, looking behind her before mustering up the courage and twisting the handle of D'Eden's entrance and prepared to walk through the door.

Little did Sonata know, but she should have taken a much longer look at the outside world, because that was the last she would see it. She took her first step into D'Eden, and her last step out of the world as she knew it.

Sonata awoke at what appeared to be an auditorium. She looked around.

"How the hell did I get here?" she thought. rubbing her head. She felt a strange pounding sensation in her brain.

 _ **Pound**_

 _My head..._

 _ **Pound**_

 _What's happening...?_

 _ **Pound**_

 _Why does i-it hurt?_

 _ **Pound**_

 _That's right...I'm at D'Eden..._

She felt her her body start to twitch and her stomach twisting into knots. _How did she get her? And why does her head hurt so much?_ Regardless of her anxiety, she quickly stood up from the seat she awoke in, not wanting to miss the school's entrance ceremony.

She observed the auditorium further. It was absolutely colossal! Sonata wondered why it was so big, considering there was only 18 students, but then remembered that the school was previously a public school, which was way passed it's maximum capacity, and that's why it was shut down. She made her way out of the auditorium and found herself in a room that appeared to be a lobby. There was a desk with various refreshments and seats that were most likely for people waiting to get into the auditorium. There was magazine racks, painting, and some more decorations. But the most important thing in the room, was a person!

Sonata took a moment to observe the **girl** standing before her. She was very short for a freshman, and wore a traditional Japanese girl's uniform top, but strangely wore a pair of traditional Japanese boy's uniform bottoms and sneakers. She also wore a pink necktie around her neck, and a matching one in her dark brown, wavy hair. Her brown eyes looked around nervously and her pale hands shook as she held them in front of her. Sonata took note that she also wore glasses.

Sonata approached the girl with a friendly smile. "Hi, my name is Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student." She greeted, waving her hand.

"Um, my name is Jessie... **Jessie Kim**. I-I'm called the **Ultimate Artist**..." Jessie introduced herself, still looking nervous. Jessie was mostly known for her extremely detailed fanart of anime and video game characters, but also did portraits and other art for money.

"Nice to meet you, Jessie!" Sonata had to use all her might to sound friendly, her head was still pounding in pain. "Do you, by any chance, know what's going on?"

"S-sorry, I woke up here in the lobby after walking into the school. Sorry!" Jessie looked sincerely apologetic and bowed her head.

"O-oh no, it's not a problem, I was just asking..." Sonata reassured, feeling bad for making Jessie feel bad.

"Oh..." Now Jessie look embarrassed.

"H-hey, why don't we go to the entrance ceremony? Maybe we'll get some answers?" Sonata suggested, hoping it would calm Jessie down.

"OK!" Jessie nodded in approval, looking less anxious than before. The two exited the lobby to enter a hallway. There were various doors to the left and right of them, but by the looks of it, they were just classrooms.

Suddenly, a tall **girl** stumbled out of one of the doors, looking very tired. However, the moment she saw Sonata and Jessie, her eyes brightened and she ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh, what a relief! I thought I was alone or something!" The tall girl looked thankful to see the two.

"Wait...did you wake up in the school too?" Jessie asked, noticing a dry line of drool on her chin.

"Oh, yeah! And my head kinda hurts..." The girl complained, rubbing her head with a tan hand.

"My name is Sonata, Ultimate Lucky Student. And this is Jessie, Ultimate Artist! Mind telling us who you are?" Sonata smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm **Kinsley Blumenfeld** , er, **Ultimate Archaeologist**." She said with a smile. Kinsley had ginger hair, tied into two loose hanging twin-tails, with bangs framing the sides of her face. She also had freckles scattered across her body, and bright blue eyes. Her outfit was a simple grey shirt, with a pair of brown, short overalls, that were strangely poofy. She also wore black leggings and brown work boots.

"Well, me and Jessie are kinda weirded out, we can't remember anything after we stepped into the school. Any chance you can?" Sonata asked, hopefully looking at the taller archaeologist.

"Huh, that's weird, I can't say I do..." Kinsley answered, smiling nervously.

"This is so weird..." Sonata sighed, trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the entrance ceremony?" Jessie suggested, desperately wanting answers to calm her anxiety.

Kinsley nodded. "Sure! I'm positive everything will be fine!"

The trio nodded at each other, and started to walk further down the hall.

"Don't you think it's weird that we don't have any of our stuff on us?" Kinsley asked while they walked.

"Huh?" Sonata responded, absentmindedly reaching in her pocket to find her phone wasn't there.

"My phone!"

"My notepad isn't in here!" Jessie revealed as she too searched her pockets.

"O-oh, I'm sure they just put our stuff into our rooms!" Kinsley concluded, attempting to calm the girls down.

"Before or a-after they drugged us?" Jessie questioned, not expecting an answer.

"Drugged?" Sonata repeated. That would explain the throbbing in her and Kinsley's head, as well as their missing items and the fact they were asleep, but why on Earth would they drug them? The only reason would be if they were kidn-

Sonata's train of thought was cut off by Kinsley,

"Hey, we can't think like that, let's just focus on getting to ceremony, we're already running late." Kinsley suggested, pointing to the clock. As Sonata looked at the clock, she noticed there were also security cameras and strange monitors on the walls as well.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Someone screamed. The three immediately started running to where they heard the scream, which was the boy's bathrooms.

They opened the door to find a **girl** and a **boy** backed away from each other.

"W-what happened?!" Kinsley asked, being the first one to go in.

"There's a girl in the boy's bathroom!" The boy responded, pointing to at said girl.

"Hey, I woke up in here!" The girl defended. "I'm super duper sorry!"

"Well, to be honest, I kinda woke up in the girl's bathroom...Sorry!" The boy admitted, stifling a laugh.

"So, you guys are OK?" Sonata asked, originally thinking someone was being hurt.

"Besides this stupid headache and the fact I woke up in a bathroom, yup, I'd say I'm fine!" The boy joked once more.

"Well, I'm a little confused...but I'm A-OK otherwise!" The girl beamed.

"Well, that's good to here. Oh! I'm Kinsley, Ultimate Archaeologist." Kinsley waved.

"Hi! I'm Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata walked further into the bathroom.

"My name is Jessie, and I'm the Ultimate Artist." The brunette introduced, hiding behind Sonata for comfort.

"HIYA! I'm Nyla Wakahisa, the Ultimate Rollerblader, of course!" Nyla giggled, spinning in a circle on her rollerblades. That's when Sonata noticed- she was wearing rollerblades instead of shoes! Nyla appears to be much shorter than someone her age, and wears her slightly-messy light brown hair into loose pigtails. Her brown eyes are big and full of excitement, and her messy bangs added to her playful look. As a uniform, she wears a plain white t-shirt with neon orange stripes on the sleeves and bottom, black shorts with the same neon stripe at the waist, bright orange knee-pads, and as a substitute for shoes: white roller blades decorated with orange stars everywhere.

"And my name is Hatsuharu Oshiro, but please, just call me Haru. And if my appearance didn't already give it away, I'm the Ultimate Surfer." Haru warmly smiled. Sonata had to admit, this guy was pretty attractive. His wavy, golden brown hair reached his shoulders, and his pale aqua blue eyes gave off a very likable aura. Being a surfer, he was tanned, and had a visibly athletic body. Haru wears a short sleeved maroon colored button up shirt that he leaves undone at the top, exposing his chest. A pair of dark reddish brown baggy swim trunks, black sandals, a shark tooth necklace around his neck and an old leather bracelet around his left wrist. But what stood out to Sonata the most, was the fact he was missing a majority of his right arm!

"Ha, notice my Bethany Hamilton arm?" Haru smiled, watching Sonata observe him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just remembering the time when the attack happened!" Sonata apologized. Haru caused a lot of buzz when a shark bit off the swimmer's right arm. The surfer was taken to one of the most skilled hospital in Japan. He had lost a large amount of blood, but he still managed to survive, and even continued surfing just after two months after the attack.

"It's not a problem, I get a lot of looks, I'm used to it." Haru reassured, not wanting Sonata to feel bad.

"Well, we seem to be in the same predicament you guys are in. Me and Jessie woke up in the auditorium, and Kinsley woke up in a classroom." Sonata told Haru and Nyla, which earned her confused looks by both.

Before they could reply, however, a voice suddenly rang out.

"Ahem, is thing on? Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3? Alright, this is a school announcement! The entrance ceremony for the 42nd class of D'Eden academy will be starting shortly in the gym! Please make sure to be there, or you'll miss out on vital information! If I found you trying to ditch, the consequences will be unBEARable!" The voice spoke, laughing as they finished their announcement. The voice was extremely creepy, and also sounded like it belonged to a child going through puberty, with various cracks throughout the announcement.

"Um, was that one of the teachers?" Kinsley questioned.

"Maybe it was the headmaster!" Jessie hopefully concluded. "We should get going, right?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be late and in trouble on the first day!" Haru laughed, preparing to leave the bathroom. "I'm sure everything is OK, maybe this was a prank planned by a student?"

"Haha, right! We have all year to do that!" Nyla mischeviously smiled, skating out of the bathroom.

"Well, I'll see you two there!" Kinsley also left the bathroom and headed for the gymnasium.

Jessie politely smiled and waved before leaving the bathroom. Sonata took a moment to freshen up, wetting her face and drying it with a few paper towels. She took a deep breath, and left the bathroom, ready to see what the headmaster and staff of D'Eden had to say.

 _ **A/N: YESSSSS, the second part of the prologue is DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's not very long or anything, but it's still the prologue. The third and final part of the prologue will be the longest one yet, and we will get to meet the rest of our cast! Also, some things to note in this chapter:**_

 _ **1\. 'blueeit' is a parody of reddit.**_

 _ **2\. The reason Sonata, Kinsley, and Jessie said they had dorm rooms, is because they were already aware that they would be living at the school for the time they were there.**_

 _ **3\. Bethany Hamilton is a surfer, who, like Haru, had her arm bitten off by a shark.**_

 _ **4\. As mentioned in the announcement, Sonata and her classmates are the 42nd class to attend the school, but the 1st class to be attending it like the way it is. The other 41 classes were when D'Eden was a public school.**_

 _ **5\. D'Eden will be more explored and described in the first real chapter.**_


	5. Prologue, Part 3 (Final)

**_A/N: I'm so freaking sorry for how long it took me to update this! I have been on and off sick, and have had a bad case of writers block!_**

 ** _I was reading other SYOC's, and determined people liked long introductions, so I wanted to_** ** _incorporate that in this story. For this reason, I didn't introduce 8 of the characters in the chapter. The 8 will be introduced in the first part of the first chapter, as the students explore D'Eden! Also, I just want to let you guys know, that I will be changing a few things about your characters regarding the ending of the story. For example, some characters are not being completely truthful..._**

 ** _One last thing, I changed the thing where this wasn't apart of the Dangan Ronpa universe, because I came up with an ending for the story! I hope you guys like the chapter, and I am once again so sorry for how long it took. The next chapter will come sooner, and look forward to getting to know the rest of the cast!_**

Sonata continued walking through the halls, looking for the gym. The lighting in the floor she was on was very odd; it was very dim, and had a slight-red hue to it. The floor was a dark green marble, and the walls were a plan white, but the red light gave them the appearance of being purple.

Sonata also recalled the layout of the school. Right after exiting the **lobby** of the **auditorium** , there were the **bathrooms**. Then, there was various **classrooms** , and a **computer lab** next to those. And now, she was right about near the middle of the first floor. She was staring at something covered by a black tarp. She thought of removing the black tarp to see what it was covering, but then decided to just continue heading to the gym. On the way, she passed a **photography classroom** with an adjacent **darkroom** , a **nurse's office** , and one other class room.

At last, she came to the entrance of the **gym**. It was just a normal door, nothing strange about it. But Sonata couldn't help but get a bad feeling as she gripped the handle. Was this really just a cruel prank that one of her classmates orchestrated? Or was this something way more than that, something that was potentially dangerous?

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door and was immediately greeted by the sight of 17 students and a lot of overlapping conversation.

"Are you the one who put us here?!"

"No, dumb-ass, look at her: she's just a kid!"

"Um, kids can do anything. Have you seen the news?"

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Hey, Sonata!"

"Sonata?"

"Isn't that a car?"

"No, it's a style of music..."

"Isn't it an ingredient?"

"It's her name!"

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING!"

All conversation was stopped as a girl stood in front of the crowd with her arms crossed.

"Maybe, instead of yelling nonsense like a bunch of idiots, we can actually have a conversation like the ultimate students we are?!" She yelled, which Sonata found slightly hypocritical.

"Firstly, let's introduce ourselves. Having a better sense of who we are will possibly give us a better sense of what is going on." The girl continued. "My name is **Selena Haderon** , the **Ultimate Chemist**."

Sonata gasped. Selena Haderon?! She was **crazy talented** when it came to everything, but **science** was her specialty. She won every single one of the science fairs her school held, and also was the winner of the Google science fair at only 13 years old. However, though she was known for all things science, her strong suit is **chemistry**. Rumor has it, she knows thousands of chemical reactions, and has never made a fatal mistake.

Although her brown hair was somewhat scruffy, it was the kind of high-fashion scruffy, like she meant to style it that way. It was tied into a ponytail, and her grey eyes complimented her tan skin quite well. Even without any heels, she was quite tall, and pretty thin. Sonata would've mistook her for a model had she not known who Selena was, plus, Selena's outfit wasn't very fashionable either, as she only wore a loose green tank top, denim cut-off shorts, and black sneakers.

" _What_?" Selena questioned with a harsh tone when she noticed Sonata looking at her.

"O-oh, sorry! I just wasn't really expecting the Ultimate Chemist to be so..." Sonata nervously tried to find a word that wouldn't offend the talented scientist.

"Attractive?" Selena snorted, shaking her head. "It's scientifically proven that your level of attraction does not effect how smart you are." She retorted.

 _Of course she would say something like that..._ Sonata thought.

"Once again, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Sonata apologized, bowing her head.

"It's fine. Just don't make such a stupid remark like that again; it'll effect my opinion of you." Selena said, walking away to go talk to another person.

Sonata sighed, scratching her head. She could tell she was going to have to prove she wasn't stupid to Selena if she wanted to be friends with her.

She spotted a guy standing alone from everyone else.

He looked very interesting, his white apron and chef hat were dirty, and he also wore oven mitts on his light brown hands, however, his combination of a dark brown button-up shirt, brown pants, and leather shoes also make him look slightly put together. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, mostly everything about him screamed brown. Along with that, he was much bigger than the other students, and his mustache made him look a little older.

"Um, hi." Sonata smiled as she approached him. "My name is Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student."

" **Aksel Almstedt**. **Ultimate Baker**." Aksel replied dryly, continuing to stare at the floor.

Aksel was known for his extremely expensive, but still extremely delicious baked goods. He could bake **anything** and **everything** that you could think of. Some of the most famous celebrities in the world have had the pleasure of eating his treats. Sonata's parents bought her a cake of his on her birthday after they won the lottery, and Sonata could still taste how palatable it was.

"Sonata Rippana you said?" Aksel finally looked her in the eye and spoke, snapping Sonata out of that.

"Uh, yeah." Sonata nodded.

"I remember you. Your order was a 5-tier, peanut-butter chocolate cake with edible white-chocolate flowers and whipped cream."

Sonata gave him a weird look. "That's exactly what me and my parent's ordered in the exact same order...How do you remember that?!"

"I've had to develop a photographic memory in order to handle the dozens of orders I get every day." Aksel explained. "How many cups of milk to make a simple chocolate cake?"

Sonata was taken aback. "Um, what?"

"... I-I guess a half a cup...?"

Aksel shook his head in disappointment and walked away from Sonata.

She looked at him in confusion, but sighed and walked over to someone else.

A tall, friendly-looking girl just finished a conversation with Kinsley. Sonata approached her, observing her appearance.

She has chocolate-brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, and her light brown hair was tied into a side braid that rested on her chest that was tied up with a black bow. She's slender, but with noticeable muscles. Her clothes are mostly white, but her sleeveless white shirt has a black collar, and she wears a black half apron that stops just above her white shorts. She also wears a pair of black wedges.

"Hi, I'm Sonata Rippana! Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata greeted.

" **Natsuko Kitaoji**! I am called the **Ultimate Teppanyaki Chef**. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Sonata. You seem very kind compared some of the others here." Natsuko's smile was very warm and genuine.

Natsuko was a very talented Teppanyaki Chef, who people say moved like magic when she cooked. Every move she made on the grill was **breezy** and **effortless** , and she has never made a mistake. She was also popular among men, because of her appearance.

Sonata noticed various small burns across her arms.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's with those burns?" Sonata asked.

"Oh, I may be the Ultimate Teppanyaki Chef, but even I forget how much oil you're supposed to put on the grill! These are just burns from the oil popping." Natsuko explained. "I like to see them as 'war scars'. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"That's a good way of looking at it." Sonata replied. "Too bad I don't have any 'war scars'..."

"Aw," Natsuko frowned, putting a hand on Sonata's shoulder. "A war scar doesn't have to be something on your body, you know. It could be anything that made you who you are today. For example, I'm sure your parents kept the lottery ticket they won with, right? That can be a war scar, since it's the thing that reminds them of their lives changing."

Sonata frowned. "To be honest, I've never really liked my parent's winning the lottery. They take everything for granted now..."

"Wel-" Natsuko was about to say something, when someone kicked her in the stomach. Sonata's eye's widened, immediately rushing to Natsuko to help her.

"Oh my gosh, Natsuko, are you OK?!" Sonata knelt down to her level and held out a hand to help her up.

Even though she had just been kicked in the stomach, she was still smiling. "Yes, I-I'm fine." Natsuko reassured, standing up with the help of Sonata.

"I'M SO SORRY!" A boy's voice quickly rang out, and a boy came running to Natsuko and Sonata's side.

The boy has honey blonde hair, with a tousled/messy look to it, and shockingly blue eyes. He's also pretty tan, and along with his chiseled face, lean body, he was pretty attractive, albeit a little bit shorter than the than the average male freshman. His clothes are casual, as he wore a blue, short-sleeved hoodie, loose black jeans, and black-white running shoes. The white sweatband on his right wrist caused Sonata to think he might be some sort of athlete. He did look familiar, after all.

"I'm so sorry, I was practicing, and these floors are really slippery-I'm so sorry!" He apologized once again, desperately kneeling on the floor and begging.

"It's OK..." Natsuko sheepishly smiled, offering a hand to the boy. The boy shakily took it.

"You said you were practicing-what for?" Natsuko inquired, almost as if she completely forgot that he just kicked her in the stomach.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm the **Ultimate Breakdancer**. **Archer Clavier**." Archer finally allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"I am the Ultimate Teppanyaki Chef, Natsuko Kitaoji." She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Archer said. "And who are you?" Archer looked over at Sonata, who hasn't spoken.

"Sonata Rippana. Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata greeted. "You should be a little bit more careful, wouldn't want to get hurt before orientation, right?" Sonata advised.

"Haha, I guess you're right. Once we get to our dorms maybe I can show you guys a little something?" Archer offered. Sonata and Natsuko both laughed, nodding. Archer smiled at the two, and walked away to go talk to someone else.

"Well, he's certainly something else." Natsuko declared, giggling.

"Natsuko, are you sure you're OK?" Sonata asked for the second time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Hey, why don't you talk to some of the others? I'm going to go sit on the bleachers for a little bit." Natsuko suggested.

"OK..." Sonata nodded. She waved bye to Natsuko as she walked to the bleachers, clutching her stomach.

Sonata glanced around to look for someone to talk to, and noticed a scary-looking guy in a black military uniform and black dress shoes. His many badges suggested he was very good at what he does, and his black eye patch made him look menacing. His hair was a very stark white, cut into a typical Korean boy's haircut, and his baby blue eyes and pale skin made him look slightly ghoulish. Sonata noticed a large scar on his left eye, but the majority was covered by the eye patch. He had a matching scar on his cheek, as well. Sonata noted to not get on his nerves, as he was huge for a freshman, and looked as if he went to the gym every two days.

She cautiously approached him.

"U-um-" She started, only to be cut off but him.

" **Akili Roshbell**. **Ultimate Weapons Master**." Akili immediately introduced himself.

"Oh, I-I'm Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata replied. "Weapons Master?!"

"Yes, my father has taught me everything there is to know about every weapon in existence." Akili claimed.

 _He's got to be lying, there's no way he can know everything about every single weapon ever...right?_ Sonata thought. But after observing his stern, no-nonsense expression, Sonata determined that he's most likely telling the truth.

"O-Oh..." Sonata, for some reason, was having trouble making conversation with Akili. The others have been easy to talk to, but Akili made her uneasy. There had to be more to his story. "What are those badges?"

"I was accepted into the army at 10 years old." Akili answered Sonata's question like joining the military at such a young age was no big deal.

"10 years old?! H-how?" Sonata was absolutely dumb-founded, she's pretty sure joining the army that young was illegal.

"I-it's personal." Sonata was able to get Akili's guard down, but for only a second. She was going to have to get to know him first if she wanted to hear his story.

Frankly, the luckster was getting the feeling Akili didn't want to have a conversation.

"It was nice meeting you."

Akili nodded, then went back to doing nothing. Sonata frowned at the lack of words, but continued to find people to talk to.

As she was looking around the gym, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello?!" A very strong Irish accent belonging to a girl spoke. Sonata turned around.

The girl in front of her was definitely not Japanese. Her long, wavy, brown hair reached her bust, and her dull green eyes were accompanied by thick lashes. Her outfit was sporty, with her wearing a tight black tank top and an unzipped blue hoodie, baggy grey shorts, and cobalt blue sneakers.

"Do you know what's going on?" The girl's loud voice snapped Sonata out of thought.

"O-Oh, no. But, I'm sure the head master will address it once orientation starts." Sonata responded.

"Hmm...OK." The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sonata, Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata introduced.

"I'm **Caoimhe O' Lorgan** , **Ultimate Camogie Player**. Camogie is a sport in Ireland, where I'm from." Caoimhe explained, her accent proving that she was in fact Irish.

"I've never heard of camogie before...How do you play?" Sonata inquired.

"You basically use a paddle to hit a ball into the other team's goal. Like soccer, but instead of your feet and a soccer ball, it's a paddle, a ball, and your hands." Caoimhe described, getting quite passionate as she spoke. Sonata had a hard time understanding her; words like you came out 'yer', to came out 'ter', and your came out 'yisser'.

"That sounds...dangerous." Sonata admitted. Although, Caoimhe, being the Ultimate Camogie player, was most likely very careful.

"Well, it's hurts like fuck when someone accidentally hits you with the paddle or ball, but it's worth it when you get to win." Caoimhe shrugged. Caoimhe was most likely very ambitious, Sonata presumed.

"Well, thanks for telling me about orientation, hopefully the headmaster can hurry the hell up." Caoimhe waved goodbye, and went to sit on the bleachers.

"Bye!" Sonata called out, but it was too late, Caoimhe was already sitting on the bleachers, impatiently picking at her hoodie.

Just as Sonata was about to approach someone else, an eerie voice belonging to a boy rang out.

"Welcome! Bienvenidos! Willkommen!" The voice stopped for a second. "Damn it! Taiyo, what other ways are there to say welcome?!"

"U-Um, N-Nam-Namaste?" Another voice spoke, presumably belonging to a girl.

"Namaste!" The boy yelled. The lights on the gym's stage lit up, and a teenage boy and girl appeared. But something was very wrong with them. One half of the boy's hair is white, and one was black. He wore a black suit with a red tie, and he also has blood-red eyes.

One half of the girl's hair was white and the other half was pink, and they were tied into two pigtails with orange bows. She wore what appeared to be a sailor/maid dress, with one half being pink and white once again, and a black tie around the collar. She also had an orange ribbon tied around her mid section, white and pink thigh-high socks, and orange heels.

Sonata's stomach turned when she saw them. Why were two oddly dressed kids on the stage instead of adults?

Another voice was also heard.

"H-help me!" The squeaky voice said. The girl reached down behind the podium and picked something up.

Everyone gasped when they saw what she picked up. It was a stuffed bunny, who was half-pink, half-white, like the girl.

"Hurry up and pick me up!" Another squeaky voice was heard, and the boy groaned, and went to pick up something. Once again, everyone was shocked to see the boy pick up a half-white, half-black bear.

"W-what the hell?!" Archer loudly whispered, becoming pale.

"Stuffed an-an-animals?" Jessie gasped, holding a shaky hand to her mouth.

"I'm not a stuffed animal! Monomi is. I'm your head master, Mister Monokuma!" Monokuma crossed his arms.

"H-hey! I'm Usami, not Monomi..." Monomi countered. "Gaaah! Even the author doesn't agree with me..."

"Anyways, you're probably wondering what's going on, right?" Monokuma asked the students, ignoring Monomi. All of the students immediately nodded.

"Well, today is the first day of your new life!" The boy proudly announced.

"New life?" Natsuko questioned skeptically.

"What's the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Caoimhe yelled angrily.

"A new life is a new life! New bed, new friends, new EVERYTHING!" Monokuma laughed, accidentally hitting Monomi in the face.

"Well, duh, we _are_ going to be living here from now on." Nyla said to no in particular.

"Upupupupupu..." Monokuma's cheery laugh was replaced with a sinister one. "About that..."

"What?" Selena questioned. "What are you hiding?"

"Well, let's just say your new life will start now and end the day you die!" Monokuma revealed.

"This is great! Let's do our best to get along, everyone!" Monomi beamed.

"...What. The. Fuck. This isn't funny anymore, I'm not going to this school anymore after this sick joke." A boy looked extremely angry, and was walking to the door.

"I agree, this is sick and disgusting!" Kinsley huffed, following the boy.

More and more students headed for the door, and just as Sonata was about to follow them, Monokuma leaped from the podium all the way in front of the gym door.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?! We're not attending this school if this is your guys' idea of a joke!" Archer yelled, crossing his arms.

"Well, I wasn't kidding that you'll live here until the day you die. However, if you want to get out, there is something you could do..." Monokuma had his paws in front of his mouth. "Upupupupupu..."

"Ugh, what is it then?" Natsuko asked, with her hand on her hip, and an annoyed expression. The usual friendly girl looked angry.

"Upupupupu...In order to escape...you could always **kill someone**." Monokuma watched as the angry, annoyed student's faces turned pale and shocked.

"You're kidding..." Sonata was shaking with anxiety and felt cool sweat running down her forehead

"Nope, nada, incorrect, un-exactamundo, not right!" The boy jumped off the stage and walked to the students. "This is the most un-kiddingful thing ever!"

"This is horrible, don't worry guys, I'll protect-" Monomi was punched in the face by Monokuma.

"Be quiet, you!" He demanded.

"K-kill eac-eachother?!" Akili's usual calm demeanor was overcome with stress.

"That's right. Stabbing, drowning, strangling, poisoning, crushing, shooting, eating, ec cetera!" Monokuma giggled in delight as he watched the students shake in horror and despair.

"It doesn't matter how you do it! It just matter that you must kill one of your fellow students in order to go home!"

"This...this is a joke...right?" Nyla shivered.

"Argh! No, no, no! This is reality! You can find out for yourselves later, but I can assure you, there is no way out of the school!" Monokuma insisted, raising his paws in annoyance.

"Now then, you will use these e-Handbooks during your time here." The boy handed out weird-looking smartphones. Sonata hastily pressed the power button, and was greeted by a photo of her she didn't remember taking, and her name and title, Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student.

"There's some rules on there, so be sure to read them!" Monokuma made his way back to the podium. "Alright, everyone, have a despairful day!" Monokuma dropped behind the podium and disappeared.

Monomi was grabbed by a rope and forced to go to the podium. "Wahhh!"

"Come on, Taiyo." The boy motioned for the girl to follow him as he walked to the stage.

"O-OK, Tsuki..." The girl, presumably named Taiyo responded. Sonata etched those names into her mind so she would know what to tell the police once they rescued them.

Tsuki and Taiyo walked onto the stage and just stood there.

"What just happened?!" Archer was on the verge of tears, and was gripping his hair in fear.

"W-we got kidnapped?!" Kinsley asked in disbelief, clutching her stomach.

"Why...? Why us?!" Aksel still had a poker face, but was visibly shaken up.

Sonata watched as the people who had been so happy and friendly moments before were sick and anxious. Sonata felt relieved to not be going through this alone, but could help but wonder...was someone really going to kill someone else to go home?

Because, although she hated to admit it...she would.

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter, and the introductions did the characters justice! Don't forgot to leave feedback, and one more time, I'm sorry for the long gap between the two chapters!**_


	6. Roller Coaster of Despair (1)

**A/N: Yessss! The first chapter is done! Meet the rest of this crazy cast of characters, and also discover more about D'Eden, and a weird discovery...**

 **A couple of things before you start reading, though! For those of you in the story, can you please PM me about relationships? I just need to know if you want your character in a relationship, what gender they're interested in, and who they would date. I also want you guys to tell me about what your character thinks of their classmates; who they would be friends with and who they don't like!**

 **One more thing, regarding free-time events! I will be setting up a freetime event poll on my profile! You can vote for up to four people, and the four people that have the most votes will be getting their freetime events! I did four because that's how it is in the game. And don't worry if your character dies before they get their freetime events finished! The chapter after the trial will be a memorial chapter, and I will be including the murderer and the victims freetime events in it! I will also be including an execution for the victim, if they killed someone...**

 **That's about it! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't forgot to review!**

Sonata's heart pounded as she and the other students sat on the bleachers.

"We need to come up with a plan." Selena was the only one standing up, pacing back and forth.

"Well, duh..." Haru said under his breath, shivering due to how cold the gym was, as well as how nervous he was.

"Um, c-can I suggest something?" Jessie spoke up, and all the students looked over at her.

"What is it?" Akili questioned.

"Well, uh, D'Eden is huge, so I w-was thinking we could all split up and look for a way out?" She suggested, looking at Sonata.

"Split up?! That's how people get killed in horror movies!" Nyla shrieked, hurting Sonata's ear since she was sitting next to her. "And Monokuma is super duper creepy, I don't wanna be alone! What if he kills me?!"

"I agree with Nyla." Aksel nodded at the roller skater. "What if we split up into groups instead."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think that's pretty smart." Natsuko said.

So it was decided. The 18 students were to split up into two groups of 5 and one group of 8, which was Sonata's group. Coincidentally, Sonata didn't know anyone in her group, so she could take the time to introduce herself to them.

Sonata's group was to explore the school, and the groups of 5 were to explore the outside. The two groups of 5 made their way out of the gym, and presumably left the school.

Sonata looked at the people before her.

One of three girls in the group, including Sonata, has a very ghostly appearance about her. Her skin is a pale white, and her pale blonde hair looks white. Her hair reaches the bottom of her neck, and a single bang rested in-between her eyebrows. Her piercing green eyes are covered by a pair of glasses, and Sonata couldn't help notice how slender and short she was. Her student uniform consisted of a white button up shirt and red tie covered by a loose khaki jacked with black and white collar and cuffs. Her shirt tucked into a pair of black shorts, and she wears black tights and black boots, which were left partially unzipped and folded for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Sonata, Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata tried to keep a happy voice and expression, but failed miserably.

"I am **Yuline Cinder**. **Ultimate Quantum Physicist**." Yuline politely held out her hand and Sonata shook it.

Uh, oh. Quantum Physics? Sonata knew next to nothing about science. Yuline is an incredibly smart teenage girl. She has many **logical theories** about the universe (or multiverse, as she calls it), and is a big name in the science community. Sonata heard that she used a pseudonym for some reason before eventually using her real name while writing papers on the subject of **quantum mechanics**.

Hopefully there was another way to be friendly with this girl, because Sonata was not smart enough to talk about scientific theories or anything like that. Unfortunately, by Yuline's lack of words, Sonata doubted it would be easy.

"So...d-do you have any siblings?" After asking this question, Sonata felt like hitting herself.

"A **brother**." Yuline replied, much to Sonata's surprise. She had a lot of work to do, but Sonata would eventually find a way to get through to her.

"Well, hopefully we can get out of here so you can see him again." Sonata sighed, remembering her family and how they had no idea what was going on. Yuline nodded and Sonata went to talk to someone else.

A boy who looked extremely young was writing something on the bleachers. His purple-pink eyes were filled with mischief and trouble, and his brown hair has a caramel streak in it. He also has tan skin, which led Sonata to think he was an athlete of some sort, but his outfit told a different story. He wears a white dress shirt, a copper vest, and a purple cravat, that matches his eyes. He wears black shorts with a dark red belt and black boots.

"Um, hi...Why are you writing on the bleachers?" Sonata asked as she approached him, and seeing that he was writing gibberish.

"Because, I'm bored." The boy shrugged, sighing.

"Oh, ok...Well, I'm Sonata Rippana. Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata raised a brow when the boy continued to scribble nonsense.

"OK." The boy replied.

"...Are you going to tell me your name?" Sonata inquired, crossing her arms in slight annoyance.

"Um, I already told you. I'm **Bored**." 'Bored' looked up at her, smirking.

Sonata let out a small laugh as she uncrossed her arms. "Haha, very funny. So, 'Bored', what's your talent?"

" **Ultimate Flautist**." He answered, putting the cap back on the marker and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Ah, **Ava Alexandria**." Sonata concluded. She had memorized the talents of everyone, but only memorized a few names.

The **Alexandria name** is one **every person should recognize**. They are a family of musicians, and every single child of the family knows how to play one. Ava, in particular, chose the **flute** to play. He is a very talented young boy, but sometimes, his **childish** , **impatient** ,and **spoiled** personality can get the better of him.

Ava smiled once again. "You got me!" He stood up from the seat.

"I can't say I was expecting the Ultimate Flautist to be so... **you**." Sonata admitted, noting how small he was compared to her.

"Hey! Well I can't say I was expecting the Ultimate Lucky Student to be so...you!" Ava retorted, a mad expression on his face.

"Relax, I was joking!" Sonata deadpanned, nervously laughing.

Ava suddenly when back to his usual smirk. "As was I."

"Geez, you joke a lot don't you?" Sonata shook her head as she stifled a laugh.

"Well, yeah, but in this situation, it's kinda needed, right?" Ava asked.

"I guess you're right. It's better to have a posi-" Before Sonata could reply, Ava was walking away from her.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm bored again." Ava replied without looking back, and went to go get

a drink of water from the fountain in the gym.

Sonata just shook her head and approached two very similar looking boys. From the looks of it, these two were twins.

They both have jet-black hair, that fall to their shoulders in a messy fashion. However, one of them wears red contacts, and the other rocks their naturally brown eyes. They're tan, and definitely in shape by the looks of it.

"Red Eyes" wears a red T-shirt with English words on it (thankfully, Sonata took English in the 8th grade), that read "Never give up, Mac!" on it, and also has a pair of boxing gloves hanging off of a wall. He also wears normal blue jeans, but at the knees, they're faded. He wears bandages on his forearms, just above his wrists, and black sneakers.

"Brown Eyes" wears a brown hoodie with the strings being at different lengths for some un-apparent reason. He has the same jeans as his brother, and wears brown boots. He also has a scar under his right eye.

Sonata cautiously approached the pair, as both seemed to be scary.

"H-hi," Sonata greeted weakly. "I'm Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Red Eyes"'s eyes suddenly brightened when he say Sonata, which surprised her.

"Yo. I'm Axel Marx, and this is my brother Ethan. I'm the Ultimate Boxer." Axel waved, while his brother acknowledged Sonata's presence by looking at her and saying,

"Yo."

The Ultimate Boxer, as you might expect, is extremely short-tempered. He won't hesitate to punch you in the face, but underneath all the muscle and creepy red eyes, he's pretty nice. Well, maybe not **super nice** , but he's **definitely nicer than his brother**.

Sonata noted that though Axel and Aksel's names were very similar, Axel was pronounced, Axe-l, while Axsel was pronounced, Aks-el.

"Nice to meet you to you guys. What's your talent, Ethan?" Sonata questioned. She could hear Ethan groan.

"I am the Ultimate Assassin." He replied, as if it way nothing. Sonata's eyes widened immediately, but Axel quickly spoke before she could worry.

"Don't worry, he's not a serial killer or anything like that." He reassured.

The Ultimate Assassin. Just what were the scouts of D'Eden thinking?! Anyways, Ethan is the definition of lone wolf. He mostly keeps to himself, and is very cold and brutally honest. He is very protective of others, but only shows his soft side to a select few. Well, that is, if he even has a soft side...

Sonata was still taken aback, but calmed down a little. "U-u-ugh, well that's interesting..."

"So is the Ultimate Lucky Student." Ethan retorted, maintaining a stone-cold expression.

"Fair enough..." Sonata said, defeated.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him." Axel claimed, shaking his head at his brother.

"Unless you're an asshole." Ethan stated.

"Well, good thing I'm not." Sonata chuckled a bit. These brothers were definitely loners, but Sonata could tell Axel just needed a bit more warming up to, while Ethan needed a lot.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, I'm going to go talk to someone else before we head out." Sonata smiled, hoping to melt their tough exteriors. Axel gave her a small smile, while Ethan gave a wave that Sonata swore lasted for half a second.

She made her way over to another boy, who was definitely not dressed for the hot weather Sonata felt coming into the school. He wore a heavy white snow coat, rimmed with blue trim and brown fur, blue pants, and white snow boots. His shaggy, brown hair fell to his shoulders and his green eyes darted around. He was pretty average in body shape, and was a little pale.

As soon as she walked over to him, the boy gasped and curled up in a ball.

"P-Please don't kill me!" He begged, shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I'm not going to kill you!" Sonata said. She strangely felt quite cold when she was near this boy, and buttoned up her varsity jacket.

"O-Oh..." The boy stood up put gasped and curled into a ball once again when he saw her. "I'm sorry f-f-for calling y-you a Mur-murderer!"

"It's fine...Why are you so worried about me?!" Sonata was starting to get frustrated, because of both how cold it was and how this boy was acting.

The boy stood up once more. "You just look s-so intimidating..."

"Ahh! I'm sorry for calling yo-"

Sonata cut the boy off before he could speak.

"Just tell me your name and talent and I won't kill you." She ordered, with a hint of sass.

"U-uh, **Mitchell Hukarere** , Ulti- **Ultimate Meteorologist**." Mitchell looked to Sonata with worried, anxious eyes.

Mitchell was **incredibly smart** , and he knew every way in the book to tell what the weather is going to be. However, his extremely **shy** and **emotional** , so people always have to be wary about what they say and do around him. Apparently, he was a weird disease where he needs to be **cold at all times** , so underneath his clothes, he wears a **suit with tubes of ice** , and a **cylindrical device made of ice**.

"Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student." She continued to rub her hands up and down her arms to warm herself.

"It's n-nice to meet you..." Mitchell had a small smile on his face. "Gah! O-once again, I'm really so-"

Sonata sighed as she walked away from Mitchell. Strangely, she began to feel warm again when she walked away from him, so she unbuttoned her jacket.

She saw a boy and a girl sitting together on the stage, talking to Taiyo.

The boy is short and skinny, and is also a little pale. His blonde-honey colored hair is messy and his bangs are in his eyes, which are a pale sea green. His outfit consists of black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved bright blue top, a grey, knee-length cardigan, purple scarf, and black leather boots.

The girl is also short and skinny, and her skin is extremely pale, to the point of her looking like she was porcelain. Her pastel blue hair falls to her waist, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of violet. She wears a white button up shirt, with a purple tie, short purple plaid skirt, a hooded grey cardigan, and black knee-high converse.

She eavesdropped on them as they talked to Taiyo.

"So there's no way out?"

"I-I'm sorry...but no..."

"Hm, regardless, it is wise to search the school, yes?"

"I agree, it's not like it'll hurt to just check."

The two finished their conversation with Taiyo and found Sonata looking at them.

"Hello." The girl noticed Sonata first.

"Hi! I'm Sonata Rippana, Ultimate Lucky Student." Sonata smiled, trying to not to be suspicious.

"I am **Sparrow Jonas** , but if you like, you could call me **Sam** to make things easier. I'm the **Ultimate Storyteller**. It is a pleasure to meet you." The boy, Sam greeted.

Sparrow, or Sam, is an incredibly **mature** and **calm** boy for his age. He knows how to keep a level-head, and doesn't anger easily, making him seem **gentle**. As the Ultimate Storyteller, Sam is very **imaginative** , and knows what makes a good story and what doesn't. Apparently, he has **some sort of disability** , but Sonata can't figure it out...

"My name is **Nagisa Fiore** , **Ultimate Psychiatrist**." Nagisa gave a small smile to Sonata.

Nagisa, like most people here, is very smart, and as a psychiartrist, she believes everything that people do happens for a reason. Although she is quiet, she is still nice, and is also quite analytical, which she claims is useful because "actions speak louder than words".

"So, what were you guys talking about with Taiyo?" Sonata questioned, pretending she didn't hear anything.

"We were asking if a way out of the school was possible." Sam answered. Sonata nodded.

"Apparently, there is not. However, we should explore the school to find out if they're lying." Nagisa continued.

"That would be wise." Sonata agreed.

"Let's go search now." Sam suggested. Sonata nodded, walking off of the steps of the stairs, and looked up to Sam feeling the top step.

"Nagisa, I think I need you're help." Sam told Nagisa, standing up. Sonata looked at him in confusion but then started putting the pieces together.

Nagisa nodded, and grabbed his hand, guiding him down the stairs.

He's **blind**! Sonata realized, remembering how odd his sea green eyes were and the fact that he paid her no attention until Nagisa spoke.

The others soon gathered in the middle of the gym.

"Alright, we're ready?" Axel asked, looking at everyone.

"Finally!" Ava sighed in relief. "I was so bored!"

"It's only been a few minutes..." Sonata muttered, but Ava heard her and glared.

"Whatever, a few minutes is a few years in my world!" He huffed.

"U-Um, c-can we go now?" Mitchell inquired, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"No, let's stay here for a couple of years and then go." Ava joked.

"O-Ok..." Mitchell sighed.

"Of course we're going now." Nagisa nodded, making her way to the gym door. Sonata, Ava, Axel, Ethan, Sam, Yuline, and Mitchell all followed.

They made their way through the familiar hall, and prepared to head to the stairwell near the entrance of the auditorium, but Yuline stopped them.

"Wait." She said, observing the weird object covered by black cloth that Sonata saw earlier. It was hanging on the wall, and had the outline of a painting.

"Should we see what's there?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, we should, but I think it'd be smart to ask Monokuma before we do anything." Yuline admitted.

"N-no! Not him, p-please!" Mitchell shook his head frantically.

As if right on cue, Monokuma appeared in front of the object.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Monokuma growled, showing off his claws. "I mean, I know I can lose some pounds, but I'm beautiful in every other way! Just ask Chr-"

"Monokuma, are we allowed to look at this?" Ethan cut him off and motioned towards the object on the wall.

"Well, I was going to save it for everyone else to see, but whatever!" Monokuma pulled the black cloth off and the students gasped.

The object was some sort of electronic board with the students' portraits displayed in a vertical fashion.

"What the hell is this?!" Axel's fists were clenched in anger.

"Well, allow me to explain!" The lights dimmed and Monokuma pulled a step stool and stick out of nowhere.

"This, is the **scoreboard**!" Monokuma revealed. The students looked at each other in confusion.

"Every time one of your classmates dies, they are moved **all the way back**." Monokuma pressed Jessie's face and her portrait turned from normal color to a **bloody pink** , and her portrait moved **all the way to the left**. He also pressed Nyla's face, which also turned into a bloody pink, but **moved to the right of Jessie's**.

"Your placement will be determined when you die! If you die first, you get last place, if you die second, you get second to last place! Becauseyou'realoserfordyingsoearly. And so on!" Monokuma pressed Jessie and Nyla's faces again, turning them back to normal.

"I'll explain more about it some other time!" Monokuma suddenly disappeared.

"That's sick..." Sonata shook her head, observing the faces of her friends.

"We don't have to worry, because no one will die." Sam claimed.

"No one better die, because I'll bash that little fucker's head in otherwise!" Axel angrily punched the screen, but nothing happened.

"Relax, I don't think Monokuma would be pleased if you destroy property." Nagisa, put a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"For now, let's go to the second floor."

Everyone nodded and Axel looked down in defeat, following the others to the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs, and Sonata pulled the door open, and they walked in. They were in what appeared to be a dorm hallway, because of the nameplates on the doors beside them. The walls were painted grey, and the floor was grey carpet, which Sonata noted was the first modern thing she's seen since she's been here. The walked down the hallway, and came to square shaped room with more dorm rooms in it.

"Wait...that's it?" Ava checked all of the doors, and sure enough, they all had nameplates on them, meaning they were just dorm rooms and nothing more.

"What the hell..." Axel put a hand to his head. "This can't be it, the school building was much bigger..."

Sonata flashbacked to when she stood in front of the school, and Axel was right, the school was way bigger then just two floors. And besides, two floors aren't enough for a school planning to house thousands of students.

"Ahem!" Sonata and the others turned around to find Tsuki looking at them.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Ava rolled his eyes at the sight of one of his kidnappers.

"Well, I decided to explain some things to you idiots!" Tsuki revealed, devilishly smirking. "The reason that this school appears to only have two floors, is because the rest of the floors were sealed off. I mean, you're not going to do any learning, anyways, right?"

"Are you the ones who blocked the school off?" Sam inquired, not knowing how two teens and two stuffed animals could professionally block off floors.

"Mayyybeee..." Tsuki laughed, then disappeared.

Sonata could feel anxiety building up in her once again, and staggered back. Her vision began to fade and she held onto the wall to steady herself.

"Sonata, are you OK?" Yuline questioned in the concern.

"No, she's not; her skin is pale and her body is shaking. Let's get her to her room." Nagisa advised, preparing to help Sonata up, but Sonata's vision continued to fade even more, until all she saw was black.

Sonata groaned as she blinked her eyes open. She felt a thick blanket over her and appeared to be on a soft mattress. She suddenly gasped.

Was she back home?!

She eagerly sat up in bed, but gasped when she saw Axel and Ethan looking at her, and came to the realization that she wasn't in her house.

"You passed out." Ethan explained.

 _Oh, that's right..._ Sonata thought. _I passed out because of what Tsuki said_.

"Where am I?" Sonata asked, standing out of the bed, and noticed she was barefoot, her jacket was nowhere to be seen, and her hair was down. She hoped one of the girls undressed her, not Axel or Ethan...

"Your dorm room. Nagisa asked Monokuma to hand out the room keys." Axel handed her a key chain with two keys on it. Both of them had her initials "SR" on them, and the initials of her talent, "ULS".

"Thanks." She put the keys on the nightstand next to her.

"You should come meet up with us in the courtyard outside the school. We're going to see if anyone found a way out." He began to walk out of the room, with Ethan following.

"Alright, I will." Sonata waved bye to them and decided to get ready to go, and look around the room some more.

Right when you walked in the door, a hat rack was to the left of the door. A large walk-in closet was next to it. Sonata walked in the closet, and noticed her luggage was there. She eagerly searched through it, but only found her extra pairs of uniforms and pajamas, not her laptop or anything like that. She put the luggage back and observed the racks, which were covered in hangers. On one of the hangers she noticed her jacket. She immediately put it back on and came out of the closet.

The bedroom consisted of a king sized bed with white sheets, a desk and chair, and a couch and TV. Next to the desk was a door, and she found out it led to a bathroom.

The bathroom obviously came with a toilet and sink, and also came with a fancy-looking shower. Sonata looked in the drawers beneath the sink, and found various styling products and a note.

 _Styling products so you can look fabulous! Or so you can poison one of your classmates..._

- _Monokuma_

Sonata rolled her eyes and ripped the note and threw it in the trash can beside the toilet. She exited the bathroom and found her shoes and hair tie next to the door leading to the hallway. She put them on, and made her way out the door.

She reached the door that led to the exit of the school. She opened it, and was immediately blinded by the sun.

The courtyard is what you would expect of a typical courtyard, a fountain in the middle, stone pathways, and benches.

"Sonata, nice of you to finally join us." Selena huffed, standing up from the bench.

"Hey, take it easy, she did pass out, after all." Haru smiled at Sonata, and waved his hand.

"Sonata, Sonata, SONATA! Are you OK?! I was super duper worried about you!" Nyla skated over to the lucky student and grabbed her hands.

"H-haha, I'm fine..." Sonata claimed. "I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.

"It's fine! I got to show off some of my moves, which everyone loved!" Archer did some kind of weird move where he did a handstand with one hand and spun himself around. "Right?"

Everyone groaned, and muttered something under their breath.

"Anyways, shouldn't we inform Sonata and each other about our findings?" Kinsley asked everyone.

"Yes, let's begin." Nagisa nodded.

"We'll start with Jessie's group." Aksel suggested. "Jessie's group" consisted of Jessie, Natsuko, Nyla, Haru, and Archer.

"U-um, OK, so, we went into the clothing store, and according to Monokuma, you're not allowed to just take whatever you want, you have to pay with these things called Monokuma coins...The clothes store has a ton of things, but all of them are either black, red, pink, orange, or white." Jessie explained, pointing to a pastel blue building next to the school, with a sign that read _Monocaroon_.

"Anything else?" Sonata asked.

"Yeah, the gift shop has all sorts of random things, and just like in Monocaroon, you need to pay with Monokuma coins." Natsuko continued, pointing to a brown building on the other side of the school, with a sign that read _Gift Shop_.

"The last thing we found was a restaurant. Monokuma says everything is free, so yay!" Nyla excitedly jumped up and down as she pointed to a red building next to the clothing store, with a sign that read _Teruka_.

"That's it!" Archer revealed.

"Alright what about you guys?" Natsuko looked over to Akili, Aksel, Caoimhe, Selena, and Kinsley.

"Uh, we kinda found something kinda weird..." Kinsley messed with one of her pigtails.

"Kinda weird? Hell no, that shit was fucking insane!" Caoimhe shuddered in fright.

"What'd you guys find?" Sonata asked, curiously observing their faces.

"Well...It appears that this courtyard is surrounded by amusement parks." Selena said. Everyone stopped talking, and blinked.

"Huh?!" Mitchell broke the silence, looking up to the sky. Sure enough, there was various roller coasters of all sized surrounding the courtyard.

"What the actual fuck..." Axel whispered to no one in particular.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-WHAT?!"Ava put his hands over his mouth as he stared at the coasters.

"Yes, various parks were built around us. We were only able to get into one, however, because tall gates were blocking the entrances of the other 5." Selena crossed her arms and shook her head.

"The park that we looked at was kiddy themed, and Monokuma tells us the other parks are also themed." Aksel continued.

"There is nothing interesting about the parks, besides the fact that there is still no way out." Akili sighed, discouraged. "I was about to climb the fences, but Monokuma claimed they were electrical. I tested it on a stick, and it definitely isn't safe to touch the fence."

"Well, Sonata's team, please tell me you have better news..." Kinsley looked at the 8 teens, who looked defeated.

"I'm afraid we didn't uncover anything of importance. The only thing we found is a scoreboard with everyone's faces, and the school only has two floors. The second floor is a dorm area." Sam replied.

"So that's why Monokuma gave us these keys, huh?" Haru pulled his keys out of his pocket and spun them on his finger.

"Hey, where does this other key go to then?" Caoimhe fumbled with the keys, noticing how plain one looked to the other.

"It's possibly for the closet or bathroom." Nagisa suggested. "I haven't tested it out yet, but I'm pretty sure it is."

"I think so too...I mean, where else could it lead to?" Jessie put her keys back into her pocket.

Suddenly, a monitor on the wall of the school rang out.

"Mm, Ahem, this is a school announcement! It is now 10 PM, and as such, it is officially night time! However, your headmaster has an announcement to make! Head to the gym on the first floor of the school!"

Everyone groaned once more.

"W-what's gonna happen?!" Mitchell asked in fright, shaking nervously.

"Let's go and find out." Akili began walking to the school, with the others following.

Sonata took one last look at the courtyard. How did they manage to build these parks, and tear down the other locations that were at D'Eden originally. Or maybe they didn't tear it down?

She sighed, not wanting to stress herself out to the point where she passed out again.

"Hey, Sonata?" Nyla poked her in the stomach. "C'mon, let's go. It's no use stressing yourself out, and it would be super duper bad if you passed out again!"

 **A/N: Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please don't forget to review! Also, I'm totally including the message from above so you don't forget to PM me and vote! :P**

 **For those of you in the story, can you please PM me about relationships? I just need to know if you want your character in a relationship, what gender they're interested in, and who they would date. I also want you guys to tell me about what your character thinks of their classmates; who they would be friends with and who they don't like!**

 **One more thing, regarding free-time events! I will be setting up a freetime event poll on my profile! You can vote for up to four people, and the four people that have the most votes will be getting their freetime events! I did four because that's how it is in the game. And don't worry if your character dies before they get their freetime events finished! The chapter after the trial will be a memorial chapter, and I will be including the murderer and the victims freetime events in it! I will also be including an execution for the victim, if they killed someone...**


	7. Roller Coaster of Despair (2)

**A/N: Noooo, I did it again :( I'm sorry...school is starting soon and I was enjoying the last few weeks of freedom...**

 **The freetime results are in! Axel, Ethan, and Nyla will have their freetime events in this chapter, while Jessie and Natsuko will get theirs in the next! Thanks for voting, everyone!**

 **The next chapter will probably be the longest yet, for reasons ;) So stay excited for that!**

 **And, without further ado, here is part two to chapter one, Roller Coaster of Despair!**

"Hey, Sonata?" Nyla poked her in the stomach. "C'mon, let's go. It's no use stressing yourself out, and it would be super duper bad if you passed out again!"

Sonata blushed due to the kindness Nyla was expressing to her. "Y-yeah...You're right." Sonata took a deep breath and began walking towards the school.

She couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she and her classmates stood in the gym, having no idea what was going on. For some reason, she didn't suspect that it would be anything crazy unusual, by the lack of Taiyo and Tsuki...

"How long is this stupid bear going to make us wait for?!" Ava impatiently walked up and down the bleachers.

"Well, he _is_ a **psychopath** , I don't think he follows the rules." Akili admitted, frowning at the stage where they first met Monokuma.

"Stupid bear..." Caoimhe kicked at the ground, frustrated, tired, and hungry.

"How many time do I have to tell you guys?! I'm not a bear, I'm your headmaster, MONOKUMA!" Monokuma appeared in the middle of the gym, with his arms crossed. "And I'll have you know I **ALWAYS** follow the rules! I never said exactly when to come to the gym..."

"W-w-w-wha!" Mitchell cried in terror at the sight of the devilish stuffed animal.

"Hey, c'mon now! Do all you know how to do is cry?!" Monokuma yelled, towering over the cowering Mitchell.

"Monokuma, can you get to the point already?" Selena glared, digging her nails into her arm in annoyance.

"OK, OK, I guess I can..." Monokuma sheepishly narrowed his eyes and swayed side to side. "Anyways, this may be your school forever, but it's still school! And, like any other school, D'Eden Academy has **rules**!" Monokuma pulled out weird-looking cell phones.

"So, I'm providing you with these **e-Handbooks** to use throughout your school life!"

Monokuma then proceeded to throw the e-Handbooks at Sonata and her classmates. Luckily, the athletic students were able to catch them with ease, but the other students weren't so lucky.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Selena groaned as the handbook hit her in the face.

"You shouldn't throw something at someone who can't see..." Nagisa frowned at Monokuma, helping Sam up.

"Whatever! Be sure to read the rules! Upupupupupu..." Monokuma gave one last look at the class and disappeared.

"Well, that was less violent then I thought..." Kinsley sighed in relief, picking her handbook up from the floor.

"What do we do now?" Nyla skated in circles out of boredom.

"I guess we should probably talk about the rules and stuff?" Archer shrugged, holding his handbook like it was toxic.

"Well, of course, however...I'm kinda a little hungry..." Kinsley chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten at all since we've been here..." Haru realized, putting his handbook in his pocket with his hand.

"Very well then! Even though it is night time, perhaps me and Aksel could help cook something up for you guys in the restaurant? I know there is already-made food, but a home-cooked meal would be much better, right?" Natsuko smiled, looking at Aksel.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind baking a batch of brownies or two. Maybe I could help you with baking and you could help me with grilling?" Aksel asked the teppanyaki chef, giving the smallest hint of a smile, in which she nodded.

"So, the Ultimate Baker and Ultimate Teppanyaki Chef are going to cook us something?! _Sweet_!" Kinsley beamed.

"Alright, we will meet you guys in the dining hall soon." Natsuko dismissed herself, with Aksel following.

"I think we should just go and do our own thing, then meet up later." Yuline waved at the remaining students, before walking out of the gym.

Eventually, mostly everyone was off doing whatever they wanted, but Sonata stayed and decided to check out the basics of what was on the handbook.

She sat on the bleachers and powered on the handbook.

 _Welcome, A_

Sonata was greeted with her student ID photo and information.

 _Sonata Rippana_

 _15 Years Old_

 _Born on October 31st_

 _5'4_

 _112 lbs._

Sonata frowned when she saw the photo. She didn't remember taking it...

 **\- Student Profile**

 **\- Evidence**

 **\- Rules**

 **\- Map**

 **\- Class Roster**

Sonata tried to click on 'evidence', but nothing happened.

She shrugged, and clicked on 'map'. The map displayed the layouts of the school, and the courtyard. For some reason, even though it was open, she didn't have access to the map of the first theme park. She suspected it was due to the fact that she hadn't visited it yet.

Finally, she clicked on 'classmate profiles', where her classmate's smiling (and frowning) faces were displayed before her. Upon clicking on them, she was informed of their height, weight, age, birthday, likes, and dislikes.

She decided not to read them out of respect.

After she finished looking at the class roster, Sonata stood up from the bleachers and looked around the gym, while putting her handbook in the pocket of her jacket.

Besides herself, Axel and Ethan were the only people in the gym. According to the clock above the stage, Natsuko and Aksel have been cooking for 16 minutes, which wasn't enough time for all of the food to be done. Maybe she should hang out with the Marx twins to pass time?

Taking a deep breath, the brunette decided to talk with the raven-haired twins.

 **Free Time - Axel & Ethan Marx - Boxer & Assassin**

Sonata figured it'd be easier to talk to Axel first. He seemed to be the more warmer of the two, plus he had a talent that didn't involve killing people...

"Hey, Axel..." Sonata tapped the boxer on the shoulder. He instantly turned around, clenching his fist. "O-oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

"Oh, uh, it's fine, you just caught me off guard." Axel relaxed his body. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk for awhile?" Sonata offered, smiling.

"Sure." Axel nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know a lot about you..." Sonata admitted, glancing at the floor. "Where are you from?"

"Me and Ethan are from the Philippine Isles. But, we moved to America to further my career. That's when we eventually got noticed by a D'Eden scout." Axel explained, glancing at his brother, who was leaning on a wall a few feet from Sonata and him.

"You're a boxer right? How come I haven't heard of you?" Sonata questioned. "I searched 'Axel Marx' on the Internet, and nothing came up."

Axel looked away from Sonata, looking as if he was contemplating something. "Well, I guess it's no use keeping it a secret anymore since we're trapped here for the time-being; but I don't use my real name when entering competitions; I'm known as 'Flare' in the boxing world."

Sonata's mouth instantly fell open and her green eyes widened in surprise. "T-the Flare?!"

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, that's me."

"B-but, he's won dozens of championships! How were you able to compete so much?! When did you start boxing?!" Sonata was still in shock and disbelief. A teenage boy was the most famous boxer of all time?

"Well, it may seem strange, but I started boxing at 12 years old, and fought against people 3 times my age." Axel explained. "Plus, I, uh, kinda look older then I actually am, as you might have noticed."

"Wow...that's kinda insane..." Sonata admitted. "But taking risks is what made you the Ultimate Boxer, right?"

For the first time since they've met, Axel gave Sonata a genuine, full smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sonata smiled back. "Well, thanks for hanging out with me. I think I'll talk to Ethan for a while now."

Axel nodded. "Good luck, and don't let him get to you." He advised.

Sonata waved goodbye and approached Ethan.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be a hamster. They're so small and fluffy and they kind of just screw around for most of their lives..." Sonata heard him mutter as she came closer to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and immediately turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Ow..." She nervously looked at her hand being violently squeezed by Ethan's. Ethan instantly let go once he realized what he was doing.

"Don't approach me like that ever again." Ethan demanded harshly, glaring at Sonata.

"S-sorry..." She apologized, rubbing her hand in pain.

"... " Ethan looked away from her, not saying a word.

Sonata sighed, slowly walking away from him and going back to Axel.

"Well, I guess I could just be friends with one of you..." She smiled nervously.

"He's just being cautious, that's all. He doesn't want anyone to die." Axel claimed.

"What? Did he think I was going to kill him or something?" Sonata inquired.

"Maybe. He doesn't care if he dies, he just doesn't want the person who kills him to get in trouble." Axel continued, looking at his brother.

"Oh..." Sonata slowly nodded. "I guess that makes sense..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He's not a douche-bag, he just doesn't want to admit his true intentions." Sonata glanced at Ethan, and found him looking at Axel and her.

"I think I'm going to go look at the park before we meet up." She quickly changed the subject, looking back at Axel.

"OK, it was nice hanging out with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Sonata said, walking away from him.

She walked to the exit of the gym and left.

"SONATA, _WATCH OUT_!" Someone yelled. Sonata turned to the right and suddenly was hit by something, falling to the floor.

"What the...?" She blinked open her eyes to see a girl laying on top of her, blood dripping from her head.

"NYLA!" Sonata gasped, quickly sliding out from under her.

"Haha, that was so fun!" Nyla jumped to her feet, grinning from ear to ear. Sonata found it rather unsettling that the roller skater was smiling even though she was bleeding.

"Nyla, what were you doing?!" Sonata frowned, taking off her jacket and tying it around Nyla's head.

"I was just prac-OW! That's super duper tight!" Nyla screamed, causing Sonata to immediately put her hand over Nyla's mouth.

"Nyla, they'll think I'm killing you!" She scolded.

"Oh yeah...Oops!" Nyla giggled after Sonata removed her hand. "Hey, hey, hey, Sonata! Let's go to the park!"

"Huh? Why?" Sonata asked.

"Because I overheard you talking to Axel and I know you want to go there." Nyla replied, then covered her mouth. "I mean...what?"

"Wait, you were spying on me?! You weren't practicing, were you? You were running away!" Sonata gasped.

"Yes, no, maybe so?" Nyla nervously chuckled.

"...Whatever, we aren't going anywhere until we get your head checked." Sonata rolled her eyes. "But where can we go to get your head checked...?"

"Well, Kinsley told me that the 1st amusement park has a clinic." Nyla shrugged, tightening the sweater on her head,

"...Why is there a clinic in a theme park?" Sonata scoffed, shaking her head.

As if on cue, Monokuma popped up in-between the two girls.

He stared blankly at them.

"Um, hi?" Nyla crossed her arms and frowned, but Sonata thought it looked more like a pout.

"Well, what would happen if an amusement park didn't have clinics and someone got hurt?" Monokuma asked them.

"Uh...is this a trick question?" Nyla cocked her head to the side in though.

"Obviously, people'd get hurt and there'd be no way to help them, right?" Sonata answered.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Monokuma laughed manically and left.

"Wow, Sonata, how'd you know that?!" Nyla gulped, shakily looking at her. "Are you...are you psychic?!"

"Wh-what?! No, what are you talking about?! It was an easy question..." Sonata face-palmed. "Come on, let's go, I don't want to think about how weird this place is right now." She grabbed Nyla's hand and drug her out of the school.

In the courtyard, she saw some people and waved to them, but kept going on her way to the 1st theme park.

They arrived at the gates, and Sonata finally got a chance to look at it.

It was a tall iron fence that surrounded the courtyard, and a sign that read " **Caution: Electric! Do touch...** ". There was 7 doors, labeled: 1, 2 ,3 ,4, 5, 6, **8** , and theme park names next to them. Oddly, instead of 6 to 7, it skipped from 6 to 8. Sonata figured it was probably be something she'd find out later rather than sooner. Out of all 7 doors, the one labeled "Candy Land; 1st" was the only one that had a blinking green light on the nob, while the rest had a solid red light on the nob.

"Um, I think the one with the green light on." Nyla suggested.

"Yeah, probably." Sonata agreed, pulling the door open.

She could see the dark silhouette of 'Candy Land' when looking at it from outside, but as she pulled the door open, it completely lit up.

"Ow!" The sudden bright light blinded both Nyla and Sonata and they covered their eyes with their hands. Once Sonata's eyes adjusted, Sonata almost screamed. The group was not lying about it being an entire amusement park. At the front entrance, there was a ticket book connected to an office and a clinic. Beyond that, Sonata spotted a kiddy-coaster in the middle, with a mini ferris wheel, carousel, and a strange looking building.

"This way." Sonata told Nyla when she spotted the sign for the clinic.

"Hey, wait, what's that building over there?" Nyla questioned, pointing to the strange looking building with no sign.

"I have no idea...let's just go and check your head out and then see if we have more time to explore." Sonata suggested.

Nyla nodded, and the two walked into the clinic.

The clinic was a small room, with 4 beds; two on the front, and two on the sides. There was various equipment, and a lot of storage space (cabinets, counters, etc.). The floor was a traditional white tile, and the walls were also white. The room as a whole was poorly lit.

"Um, I guess we should just start looking around for s-" Sonata was about to say, but Nyla interrupted her.

"GOT IT!" She cheered, holding up a needle and stitches.

"Well, OK then..." Sonata sighed.

"Hey, we found the stuff...but who's going to actually stitch me up?" Nyla realized, setting the needle and stitches on the counter and sitting on one of the beds.

"Huh...good question..." Sonata nervously laughed. Out of all the students here, none of them had any medical knowledge.

"Since you're the one who brought me here, you should do the honors, Sonata!" Nyla smirked.

"W-what?! No, I can't!" Sonata shook her head furiously. "I could hurt you!"

"Whatever, I'm sure you know how to sew, so what's the difference between that and stitching someone's head up?" Nyla giggled.

Sonata groaned. She had no choice. "Uh, I guess I can try..."

"Perfect!" Nyla bounced off the bed and handed Sonata the equipment.

 **Free Time - Nyla Wakahisa - Roller Skater**

Sonata shakily took the equipment and started setting up the needle.

"Um, this is gonna hurt a bit..." Sonata apologized, looking at Nyla with sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. This isn't the first time I've been stitched up." Nyla replied, taking the sweater off and setting it next to her, then sat on the bed.

"What, really? Shouldn't you be a little more careful, considering you're the Ultimate Roller Skater?" Sonata asked, wiping away any excess blood with a cotton ball she found.

"I don't make mistakes because I don't know how to roller skate! I make them because **it's funny**!" Nyla laughed.

Sonata raised an eyebrow. "You hurt yourself...because it's funny?"

"Well, it only stings a little bit. And yeah! You'd be surprised how many people laugh when someone falls." Nyla winced as Sonata started to put the needle in her head.

"Well yeah, because people are cruel." Sonata frowned.

"I guess, but still, if something can make people smile or happy, isn't it worth it?" Nyla inquired.

"Making people happy shouldn't come at the cost of your own expense." Sonata claimed.

"I dunno...being miserable and sad is one of the worst feelings ever. The thing that gives people happiness is one of the **best feelings ever**." Nyla stated, sighing in relief as Sonata finished.

"Wow, you're pretty selfless." Sonata admitted, smiling as she put the scissors back and put a bandage on.

"Hmm...I **wasn't always** sel-" The door suddenly bust open as Nyla was about to speak.

"Are you two aware that we are all supposed to be at the restaurant?" Sonata turned to see Akili glaring at them.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! Sorry, I was helping Nyla with something." Sonata immediately rushed over to him.

"...Is that blood?!" He gasped, pointing to Sonata's jacked.

"Uh, yeah, I was using it as a ban-...You know what, it's a long story." Sonata slowly took her jacket off. "I'll wash it later."

"So, you weren't trying to kill her?" Akili crossed his arms.

"H-hey! No, she wasn't!" Nyla reassured, jumping off the bed, but then slipped and fell. "Ow..."

"Whatever, let's just go. We're already late." He helped Nyla off the floor and began walking out of the clinic. Nyla followed after him, and Sonata was left alone in the clinic.

What did Nyla mean when she said she wasn't always selfless? A girl like her, bouncy, fun, and friendly, Sonata couldn't possibly imagine her being selfish or anything like that. She'll have to talk to her again some other time...

She shrugged it off, and followed Nyla and Akili to the restaurant.

Teruka was a very nice looking restaurant. The floors were a dark hardwood, and the walls were painted pale blue and white stripes. Just like any other restaurant, there were booths, a bar, and paintings on the walls. Most of the paintings were paintings of...corpses?

"Ew, gross!" Sonata heard Ava shriek. She looked over at what he was calling gross, and saw that one of the paintings was of a blue-haired girl leaning on the wall, with a knife stabbed in her stomach and blood peppered on her uniform.

"I agree...these are very disturbing." Kinsley glowered at a painting of someone hanging by a rope on their neck with a girl tied onto a pole next to her.

"Why would Monokuma put these in a restaurant? I can't eat while I'm looking at dead bodies!" Caoimhe scoffed, looking at a painting of a boy with a spear stabbed through his stomach and a horrified expression on his face.

"Let's just ignore them, they're probably fake, anyways." Archer yawned, sitting at the bar with his legs on the counter.

"Is everyone here?" Akili walked further into the restaurant, and counted the number of people present. Sonata also counted and discovered two people were missing.

"Yeah, everyone's here. Natsuko and Aksel are in the kitchen, though..." Jessie answered.

"Coming!" A voice rang out. Natsuko walked out of a door at the far end of the restaurant, pushing a cart with various dishes on it.

"Oh man, everything looks so good!" Haru cheered, eagerly awaiting for the food to arrive.

"Yes, it's nice to finally eat something." Nagisa smiled, sitting with Sam and Yuline.

"Honestly, I'm _really_ offended!" Everyone turned around to see Monokuma standing in front of the entrance with his arms crossed.

"Wh-why?" Mitchell hesitantly asked.

"Because! Not only are you bastards supposed to be in bed since it's night time, you're cooking even though I already made you guys food!" He growled, waving a claw at Mitchell.

"We understand it is night time, however, we haven't eaten anything all day." Yuline retorted, annoyed at the sudden disturbance. "Also, Natsuko and Aksel offered to make us a home-cooked meal, since we are not particularly feeling at home _here_..."

"Grrr! I should starve you ungrateful bastards tomorrow!" Monokuma continued, becoming red in the face.

"N-no, please don't!" Jessie pleaded.

"Hey, hey!" Another voice spoke. Monomi walked through the door, her hands on her hips. "You can't starve them!"

"Why not?!" Monokuma angrily turned towards the rabbit.

"Because they're growing children who need their protein!" Monomi argued.

"Hahahahaha! How do you know that **they're still growing**...?" Monokuma smirked. Monomi's confident face turned into a look of horror.

"U-uh, um..." Monomi stopped speaking, slowly backing out of the restaurant.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?!" Ava stood up from his seat next to Mitchell. "I'm still growing! ...I think..."

"Upupupupupu..." Monokuma laughed, walking out of the restaurant.

"Pfft! How would he know if we're still growing! Let's ignore him and eat." Caoimhe huffed, grabbing a plate from Natusko's cart.

"Finally, I'm starving." Selena also grabbed a plate and sat by herself at the bar.

The rest of the students also grabbed their plates, and Sonata opted to put a mixture of Western-style teppanyaki on her plate; scallops, and Japanese-style teppanyaki; okonomiyaki and yakisoba.

She decided to sit with Ava and Mitchell, and bit into her food. It was probably one of the most delicious things she's ever eaten.

"N-Natusko! This is amazing!" Sonata complimented, amazed at how a high school student was capable of cooking like this.

"Haha, thanks." The teppanyaki chef in questioned smiled.

A few minutes after everyone finished their dinner, Aksel finally came out of the kitchen with a cart of desserts.

After getting her plate and taking a bite out of a chocolate-chip pizookie cookie, Sonata was once again blessed with tastes that would be fit for the Gods.

"This...this almost makes me want to stay here forever so Natsuko and Aksel can cook for us." Nyla confessed, taking very small bites to savor the flavor.

"Same here..." Ava agreed, already finished with his third plate.

"Come on guys, we still have to discuss the rules." Selena reminded, though that didn't stop her from taking another bite.

"Selena's right, let's move over here." Aksel pointed to a long table in the middle of the room, with enough chairs for most of the kids.

They all finished eating and gathered at the long table. Mostly everyone fit, but Axel, Ethan, and Nagisa were forced to stand.

"Alright, we should just get started, right?" Haru pulled out his handbook, as did everyone else.

"OK, rule number one,

Any student who attempts to escape using any method, will be punished." He started.

"Punished?" Kinsley frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I imagine in a school where we're supposed to kill each other to get out, it's not as light-hearted as we think." Selena theorized, which earned a few nervous looks from her classmates.

"Alright, rule number two,

During 'Night Time', a period of time between 10 PM and 7 AM, the following buildings will be locked: Teruka (restaurant). Additional buildings that will be locked will be added once they're open."

"Why can't we go into Teruka at night time?" Natsuko wondered aloud.

"Maybe because that's when Taiyo or Tsuki or someone is making the food?" Sonata suggested. Her classmates nodded in agreement.

"Rule number three,

Students are allowed to explore D'Eden at anytime, with the exception of locked buildings during night time."

"Alright, that makes sense." Archer shrugged.

"Rule number 4,

Any student who performs a violent action directed at Monokuma, Monomi, Taiyo, or Tsuki, will be punished."

"Tch, figures..." Axel mutters.

"Rule number 5,

After killing a fellow student, the killer of that student will become 'blackened', and unless they are found out, they are free to graduate."

No one said anything, but scoffs and sighs could be heard.

"And the last rule just says that more rules can be added." Haru finished.

"Huh, that's the last one?" Akili frowned, trying to look for more rules.

"Mhm." Haru nodded.

"Well. Although it is not said in the rules, I believe it would be best for us to not go out during night time." Akili admitted.

"Why?" Sonata asked.

"I don't want to think anyone here would kill someone, but it is still an unfortunate possibility. And besides, it's better to be safe than sorry." He continued.

"I-I agree...I really, really, don't want anyone to die..." Jessie sniffed, thinking about the possibility of one of her friends committing murder.

She _was right_ to worry, though.

Because some people in the room were starting to want to go home.

 _ **Really**_ wanting to go home...

Sonata smiled as she finally reached the door to her room. It had been a very long night, and she was happy to finally get some sleep. She dressed into her PJ's and set her clothes aside, but then noticed her bloodied jacket. Where was she supposed to wash it?

"Ahem!" Monokuma's voice attracted her attention to the front door.

"Gah! Monokuma, what are you doing here-I was changing!" Sonata angrily stomped over to the stuffed bear and crossed her arms.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you got a little something on your jacket. So-being the thoughtful headmaster that I am, I have found you a way to clean it!" Monokuma answered, ignoring Sonata's hostile attitude.

"OK, what?" She questioned.

"A laundry room will be opening up tomorrow night. It will be in the clothing store, so stay tuned!" Monokuma explained.

"Huh? Why tomorrow night?" Sonata looked disappointed, she wanted to be able to wear her jacket ASAP.

"Because, it's still being built and won't be finished tomorrow night." He continued.

"But, Akili said we shouldn't go out at night time..." Sonata sighed, thinking about what to do.

"If you want to wait until two days from know, that's your call..." Monokuma shrugged, walking out.

Sonata sighed, turning off the lights and climbing into bed. She decided to just go ahead and wash her clothes tomorrow night.

Nothing bad will happen if she just breaks Akili's night time rule once, _right_?

 **A/N: There are some clues in here to some stuff ;)**

 **Fun fact: Teruka is named after Teruteru Hanumura and Ruruka Andou, from Super Danganronpa 2 and Danganronpa 3: Future & Despair. They are the only two canon characters with food-related talents (I think)!**


	8. Roller Coaster of Despair (3)

**A/N: School. Sucks.**

 **But yay!**

 **The next chapter is finally here! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and there may or may not be a death in here...**

 **I personally felt like I could've done better, as I felt it was a little rushed, but I still really like the way I treated the various situations in this chapter, so I still feel it's worthy to post!**

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM, and Night Time is officially over! Let's get ready to have the best first full day kidnapped ever!"

Sonata slowly blinked her eyes open. For a split second, she wanted to close them and go to sleep for just five more minutes, since she didn't want to be low on energy at school, but remembered where she was...

She sighed, stepping out of the giant bed that her kidnappers had provided, and walked to the dresser. She pulled out an extra uniform she had brought, not wanting to wear her uniform from the day before.

She frowned when she remembered her jacket was still dirty. The school was freezing, so she pulled out a jacket that was in the dresser, presumably provided by Monokuma. It was black and pink, with a Monomi logo on the breast. Sonata rolled her eyes, but took it anyway.

She walked into the bathroom, setting the clothes she picked out on the edge of the sink, took off her pajamas, and tiredly trudged into the shower. The shower was very nice, with an electronic interface to control the water pressure and temperature, and there was even an option to have the shower head dispense water and soap mixed together, The turn-off, however, was bottles of shampoo and conditioner with Monokuma's face on them.

After her shower, she got dressed and exited the bathroom, to notice her handbook...vibrating? After picking it up and turning it on, a message was displayed.

 _Please report to the gym ASAP._

 _-Headmaster/Overseer Monokuma_

 _PS. You don't have to come until 8:15..._

Sonata raised a brow, but stuffed the device into her jacket pocket and left her room.

* * *

Almost immediately after leaving her room, she ran into three familiar faces.

"Oh, hiiii Sonata!" Nyla waved at her, while standing next to Kinsley and Caoimhe.

"Top of the morning to ya." Caoimhe smiled.

"Morning." Kinsley also gave her a wave.

"Hey guys." Sonata greeted, smiling and waving back. "What're you doing?"

"Sonata! Caoimhe and Kinsley are, like, super duper awesome to be around!" Nyla revealed, squeezing Kinsley into a hug that Sonata guessed probably hurt.

"I guess you can say we've become really close." Kinsley explained, trying to pull away from Nyla's iron-tight grasp.

"Oh, well, that's nice." Sonata smiled. "Well, I should probably head to the gym - you guys got the message too, right?"

Caoimhe nodded. "Yup. Hopefully Monokuma isn't planning anything bad..."

"Hopefully..." Sonata agreed, wondering what Monokuma could possibly have in store for them.

They all said their goodbyes, and Sonata continued on her way to the gym.

* * *

"Hello, Sonata." Sonata walked into the gym to Ava sitting with Jessie and Selena.

"Hey-wait you guys are the only one here?" Sonata questioned, seeing that the rest of her classmates were nowhere to be found.

"Well, M-monokuma did say we didn't have to come until 8:15..." Jessie claimed, fumbling with the sleeves on her jacket.

"Huh? Where did it say that?" She asked, not recalling seeing anything like that on the message.

"He wrote it in super tiny lettering at the bottom." Selena told her.

"I'm still tired, but Selena forced me out of bed!" Ava pouted, crossing his arms.

Selena sighed. "I already told you, Ava, we promised to meet Jessie here this morning..."

Ava glared at the chemist, but kept his mouth shut.

"You wanted to meet with Selena and Ava, Jessie?" Sonata asked. Jessie shakily nodded.

"M-mhm...I j-just wanted to get to know them."

Sonata figured that because Selena and Ava gave off a snarky and sarcastic vibe, Jessie didn't want them to feel left out since no one has really talked to the two. She made a mental note to try and talk to them more.

"Hey, Sonata, can you take my place in our conversation for a second? I'm gonna really quickly get a bite from the restaurant." Ava wasted no time in sprinting out of the gym before Sonata could even respond.

Selena murmured something and shook her head.

"Uh...so what were you guys talking about?" Sonata awkwardly sat down next to the two girls.

"Jessie was telling me about her art." Selena answered.

"O-oh, it's fine, we can talk about something else..." Jessie shook her head.

"No, it's okay, I'd like to get to know you more, Jessie." Sonata smiled. Jessie blushed.

"Oh...okay then."

 **Free Time - Jessie Kim - Artist**

"Um, I-I've always really liked art." Jessie started. "I really liked drawing my favorite anime characters."

"You like anime? Me too!" Sonata beamed.

"Y-yeah! I also really like manga and vocaloid...b-but I can't sing! I can't sing..." Jessie nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Uh, a-anyways...I made my own art blog, a-and people really liked it."

"You have over a million followers, correct?" Selena questioned. Jessie blushed once more.

"Uh-huh, but it took a long time to get there...It was really fun to see people's reactions to my art, and everyone was so nice and supportive." Jessie smiled. Under her breath, Sonata could hear her say "For once..."

"What do you mean for once?" Sonata asked, slightly frowning.

"Huh? O-oh my gosh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Jessie frantically covered her mouth and averted Sonata's gaze.

"Did...people use to make fun of you or something?" Selena inquired.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Jessie assured. "Uh, h-how about we talk about something else now?"

Sonata couldn't help but feel like there was more to Jessie's story. But, she didn't want to pressure her, so she dropped it.

"I'm back!" Sonata turned to Ava walking back into the gym, a bag of candy in his hands. "What'd I miss?"

"You missed Jessie's free t-" Selena's voice was cut off by the doors of the gymnasium being swung open and loud foot steps approaching. Sonata turned to see her classmates tiredly walking in. Some of them were still in pajamas while others were dressed.

"It's too early for this..." Archer whined, immediately sitting down on the bleachers and laying his head on the railing.

"Uh, 7:00 AM is a normal time for people wake up for school..." Haru chuckled, leaning on a wall.

"Yeah, but we went to sleep really late last night." Archer reminded, flashbacks of last night's meal and her conversation with Monokuma running through Sonata's mind.

"You bastards should've gone to sleep when I told you to!" Monokuma's angry voice drew everyone to turn towards the stage, where Monokuma, Monomi, Taiyo, and Tsuki were standing.

"H-hey! They were just bonding!" Monomi countered, only to be kicked to the side by Tsuki..

"Bahahahahaha!" He laughed.

"Just shut up and tell us what we are doing here!" Kinsley demanded.

"Geez, you kids are worse than that one guy!" Monokuma said under his breath. "Anyways, of course I've gathered you all here for a reason. Come closer and let's get this party started!"

The students hastily made their way closer to the stage, when a big screen slowly descended from the ceiling above it.

"What's happening?" Sam questioned after hearing the odd sound.

"Monokuma is going to let us watch a movie!" Nyla put an arm around Sam and squealed.

"Um, no, I don't think that's his intent. I'll tell you after, Sam." Nagisa crossed her arms and looked uneasily at the screen. It suddenly flickered on, and a image of a collage of the kids was displayed. It appeared the pictures were taken while they were sleeping after being kidnapped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Akili averted his eyes out of respect. No one should have their picture taken while they are unconscious.

"It's...the first motive!" Monokuma jumped onto a podium in front of the screen.

"Motive?" Yuline leaned in closer.

"A motive is a motive! It's something that will make you do something. In this case, I'm giving you guys a motive to commit murder!" Monokuma watched as his student's face turned paled just like they had at his last announcement.

"They're...they're is absolutely nothing you can do to makes us kill someone." Axel said after recovering from the initial shock. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we will not kill each other over some silly motive." Sam smiled reassuringly at his classmates.

"Upupupupu...you might change your mind once you see this." Monokuma laughed, while Tsuki pulled a cart full of weird looking headsets out of nowhere.

"These are machines designed to tap into your mind. Put them on, and they'll show you what's happening to the person you're thinking about...And don't worry, Sam, you may not be able to see, but you can still hear." Monokuma explained.

"What the hell? How did you make something like this?" Haru frowned, doubting the authenticity of Monokuma's words.

"Grrr! Don't question me!" He growled. Tsuki began passing them out.

"What if we don't want to put them on?" Caoimhe asked.

"Well, instead of putting them on your head, I could put them down your throat?" Tsuki chuckled, shoving the device into her arms.

Once Sonata got the headset, she reluctantly put it on.

"How the fuck does this work?" Caoimhe grumbled. So far, Sonata could see nothing.

Monokuma held a remote in his hands and pressed a button. Sonata kept looking at the screen, and the image suddenly changed to a video feed.

She heard gasps and shrieks all around her. She nervously continued watching, and gasped once her best friend, Satsi came into view. Had Sonata been thinking about her?

Satsi was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Satsi instantly dropped the book in fear, and covered herself in her covers. She called out for her mother and father, but got no response. Satsi continued to hide, but screamed when her door burst open. Someone came at her swinging a knife, but then the video feed froze.

"Huh? HUH?!" Sonata continued to watch the still image of her best friend. "Show me the rest!"

Similar protests from her classmates filled the room, and Monokuma laughed as he watched them slowly start to despair.

"Monokuma, please, just show me the rest!" Natsuko begged, panting heavily in shock.

"This isn't real...this isn't real...this...isn't..." Aksel paced back and forth, muttering the same thing over and over to keep himself calm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mitchell shrieked in terror.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ava was seemingly doing the same thing, and also appeared to be pinching himself over and over, possibly trying to 'wake up' from the nightmare they were all going through.

"Everyone, please calm down." Yuline yelled, with a stern tone. She marched to the front of the stage and turned to look at her freaked-out classmates. "I understand that this is very worrying. But, freaking out isn't going to do us any good. For all we know, this is all fake. Take into consideration that our friends, families, or whoever you were watching aren't weaklings and wouldn't go down without trying to escape or fighting-"

Yuline's speech was cut short by Monokuma jumping in front of her. "Anyways, enough of this 'kumbaya' BS! Now, you're probably wondering what can you do to find out what happened to your dear loved ones...the answer is: all you have to...is kill someone!" He snickered.

Sonata couldn't help but turn to look at everyone's reactions, and based on the way everyone was looking at each other, they were all thinking the same way: could someone really kill another human being just for the sake of finding whether or not someone was dead?

And with that, Monokuma, Taiyo, and Tsuki retired to the back of the stage.

"Why the hell is this happening to us?!" Aksel clenched his fists in rage at their current situation. "What the fuck did we do to deserve this?!"

"I just...I just want to know." Nyla sobbed, clutching the hem of her shirt.

"Remember, keep **calm**." Yuline reminded.

Silently, the students began trudging out of the gym, some crying, while others displayed no sign of emotion. Sonata was left flabbergasted.

"Satsi..." She whispered to herself.

"S-Sonata?" Sonata turned around to see a red-eyed Natsuko staring at her.

"O-oh, Natsuko..." Sonata awkwardly wiped any stray tears in her eyes and faced the teppanyaki chef.

"I don't want to be alone right now...c-can you please talk to me?" Natsuko sniffed.

Sonata nodded. "Of course."

 **Free Time - Natsuko Kitaoji - Teppanyaki Chef**

The two girls decided to sit on the edge of the stage. "I can't believe this is happening." Natsuko sighed, glancing at the scattered head sets that the students had left.

"I know...I just don't understand. But don't worry, we're going to get through this." Sonata patted Natsuko's back and pulled her into a brief hug.

"I just want to know if they're OK..." Natsuko muttered sadly.

"Hey...do you maybe want to talk about it?" Sonata questioned. Natsuko seemed like the type of girl who would feel better if she just got whatever she was thinking about off her chest.

"Sure..." Natsuko nodded, sadly smiling. "Um...I was thinking about the people I work with."

"They're kind of my best friends...they were completely supportive of me coming to D'Eden, and I really, really, miss them..." She continued. "The stupid video that Monokuma showed me was that they were in the break room, and somebody broke into with a gun in their hands. Just like everyone else, that's when the video stopped."

"Natsuko, they're fine, OK? And once we get out of here, you'll get to see them again." Sonata promised, hugging Natsuko once more.

"B-but...I know that I know they're OK, j-just...What about everyone else? What if someone happy like Nyla or Nagisa snaps and kill someone? O-or, someone like Ethan or Yuline who are so devoted to other people kill because they care more about them then us?" Natsuko worried. "I obviously don't wanna die, but I don't want to see anyone else die either..."

"All we can do is hope..." Sonata replied, not wanting to imagine any of her friends causing harm.

"Guys!" Natsuko and Sonata were startled by a voice sounding from the entrance of the gym. Haru was standing there with a worried expression on his face. "We need you to meet us in Teruka!"

"What happened?!" Natsuko instantly jumped off the stage and rushed over to Haru.

"O-oh, it's nothing like that!" Haru nervously chuckled. "In fact, it's way far from that." He smiled.

Sonata also jumped off the stage and made her way to Haru. "What's going on?"

Haru continued to grin. "You'll have to come and find out to see!" And with that, he walked away.

Natsuko and Sonata looked at each other in suspicion.

"Come on, let's go." Sonata suggested. Natsuko nodded, and the two walked to Teruka.

* * *

Sonata and Natsuko walked into Teruka to find everyone slumped over in chairs.

"What's going on?" Sonata asked.

"We're having a party..." Selena replied, sipping on a cup of orange juice.

"Huh? Why?" Sonata inquired, while grabbing a plate and filling it with food.

"Caoimhe, Kinsley, and Nyla suggested it." Selena muttered.

Sonata looked over to Caoimhe, who was currently looking at a picture of a red-haired girl leaning on a wall, with a bloody bat next to her.

"Ugh..." She shivered, but turned to Sonata "It was mostly Nyla."

"A party will make everyone feel better." Nyla shrugged. "Right?"

"Jeez, you guys need to lighten up! Even Nyla isn't smiling!" Archer complained, marching up to the front of the restaurant where everyone could see him. "You know what? I will take charge of this party!"

"Tch, but you're a break dancer! You've probably performed at more parties then actually been to them." Ava giggled, being the first person to smile.

"Haha, don't worry, Ava, with us doing all the work, this party will be **BOMB**!" He cheered, wrapping a shoulder around the shorter boy.

"H-hey, who said I was helping?" Ava frowned, trying to wriggle out of Archer's grasp.

"Me!" Archer grinned.

"H-hey, I want to help to! I can make the food!" Natsuko raised her hand.

"As can I." Aksel stood up.

"What time shall the party start?" Akili inquired.

"Er, maybe a couple hours before Night Time?" Kinsley suggested.

"U-um...OK..." Mitchell agreed.

"Wait, wait, where should we hold it?" Jessie asked.

"Ooo...the first theme park! We haven't hung out there yet!" Nyla suggested.

Sonata smiled as she saw people starting to brighten up again. No matter what Monokuma would throw at them, they weren't going to let him turn their life into some dumb horror game.

* * *

"SONATA!" A loud knock on her door woke Sonata up. She quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked to the front door. After opening it, she was surprised to find that the loud noise had come from Axel and Ethan.

"Archer sent us here to get you..." Ethan told her.

"Huh? I thought the party was starting at 8:00?" Sonata frowned, looking at the clock.

"Archer is locking the gate to the theme park so Monokuma doesn't bother us." Axel explained.

Sonata nodded, and the trio walked to the party.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonata was greeted by loud screams when she entered the theme park. The entire park was lit up, and the kitty coaster was being ridden by a number of her classmates. There were various tables full of food set up, and a large array of drink were in a giant cooler.

"Wow! Where did all this stuff come from?" Sonata gasped.

"You know that weird building over there? It's some kind of shed or something, and we found the tables and coolers in there." Axel pointed to a building with no sign in the back of the park.

"Sonata! With your arrival, we can finally lock the door!" Archer grinned. He got a set of keys from his pocket and locked the gate.

"Perfect! These keys we found in the building really are for the gate!" Archer put the keys back into the pocket and approached Axel, Ethan, and Sonata. "Well, you guys, enjoy the party!" And with that, he walked away.

"What do we do now?" Sonata asked no one in particular.

Her question was answered by Nyla who appeared out of nowhere. "Party!"

The night was filled with laughs, fun, and unexpected new friendships. Sonata and the others played a game of truth or dare while on the kitty coaster, where Selena and Ava were dared to eat an entire bag of marshmallows, while still on the kitty coaster (they threw up, of course), Ethan was dared to hug someone, Nyla was dared to jump off the ride while it was still going, and other mischief. Sonata learned that Mitchell could actually open up if he was tempted to by alcohol, which was the cause of Haru sneaking some into the drinks. Overall, the party was one of the best things Sonata has ever experienced. And best of all, everyone was still alive at the end of it.

"Alright...I know we're all really tired...but let's have one last headcount before we go to sleep." Archer yawned.

He began counting how many people were there, and once he did, he smiled widely. "Yes! Everyone is here!...Now let's get some sleep..." He went back to being tired, and made his way out of the park after unlocking it and putting the keys back into the shed.

"Wait! Who's gonna clean this shit up?" Caoimhe motioned towards the messy tables, various spilled drinks, and the gross puddle of the food Ava and Selena had eaten...

Archer simply shrugged, continuing to walk out of the park.

"Fuck it." Caoimhe shrugged. "Kinsley, Nyla, since we suggested it, shouldn't we clean up?"

Nyla instantly smiled. "Yayyy! We can stay up longer!"

Kinsley groaned. "Fine...But as long as we can go right to sleep afterwords..."

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower before the Night Time announcement. Good night." Sonata waved to the remaining people in the park. If only she had known that was the last time she was going to say goodbye to one of her friends...

* * *

Sonata sighed in relief as she felt the warm water of the shower hit her.

"After this, I can go wash my jacket, and finally go to sleep..." She said to herself. She began to wet her hair, and just as she was ready to wash her body, the water suddenly stopped running.

"Huh? What the hell?" She frowned.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement! It is now 10 PM, and as such, it is officially night time! The door to Teruka will be locked. Good night! Sleep tight...Don't let the bed bugs bite...Also! The laundry room in " Monokuma sinister voice rang into her ears.

Sonata stepped out of the shower, put her robe on, and angrily walked out of the bathroom.

"Monokuma!" She yelled. In seconds, the black-and-white bear was right in front of her.

"Yessssss?" He asked.

"Why the hell isn't the water working?" She glared.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you! The water is shut off at night time in the school building." Monokuma explained, jumping onto her bed and bouncing up and down.

"Why?" Sonata questioned.

"Well, if you're going to be living here forever, don't you think turning the water off at night would save the water supply?" He retorted.

Sonata sighed. "Whatever...I guess I'll just wash my jacket and go to sleep then."

"Alright! Make sure no one kills you while you're doing that!" He laughed, disappearing.

She rolled her eyes, and dressed into her PJ's. She grabbed her blood-stained jacket and made her way out the door.

* * *

The hallway was creepy at night. It was still lit, but something about the fact that it was night made Sonata's skin crawl. She shrugged it off, and made her way down the stairs, then out of the school.

* * *

When Sonata walked out of the school, she noticed the ground was damp. "Huh, I guess it was raining before."

She also noticed the lights in the first theme park were off, meaning Kinsley, Caoimhe, and Jessie were done cleaning. She continued to walk into the clothing store, and eventually found the section where the washer and dryer were. It looked fairly simple to use, and just had a button with "WASH" on it on the washer, and "DRY", on the dryer.

"Huh, maybe the washer and dryer automatically recognize the material and how to clean it?" Sonata figured. Her kidnappers were very wealthy, considering they gave them all smart phones and built theme parks, so something like that wouldn't be impossible for them.

She put her sweater in and waited. She realized it was going to take quite some time for it to be done, she she hopped onto the washer and sat there.

She slowly felt her eyes start to become heavier and heavier, and she eventually drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonata's peaceful nap was disturbed by screams outside. She instantly hopped off the washer. Considering her hair was still damp, she couldn't have been sleeping long.

She took off running out of the clothing store and noticed the theme park's lights were on, so she ran in that direction.

"Hello?!" She called as she walked in. There wasn't anybody to be seen.

"O-Over here!" Someone yelled. Sonata followed their voice, but she wish she hadn't.

 _Huh?_

 _Am I having a nightmare?_

 _Because there is no way this is real..._

 _There's no way that they're dead, right?_

 _This has to be a nightmare..._

Tied up to the fence with chains, drenched from the rain, with stab wounds covering her legs and a pool of blood surrounding her, was Selena Haderon.

 _No..._

 _This can't be real._

 _No way._

 _NO WAY._

 _Because, even though she was very serious and bossy, Selena, the Ultimate Chemist, was a great person..._

 _A smart person, guaranteed to have a successful future once they got of here..._

 _So, she can't be dead._

 _Right?_

 **A/N: Mwhahahahahahahaha! The first death! The first motive! The start of the despair...**

 **I apologize if you didn't like the fact that the motive and the murder were in the same chapter, or if you felt it was too rushed! I just really want to get to the investigation and trial, so that's why Selena was unfortunately killed so soon!**

 **I also deeply apologize to the wonderful creator of Selena Haderon! The first death is always hard, and I felt she was a good candidate for it, based on the case! Also, don't worry, we'll be seeing more of her...**

 **I also think the case will do her justice, so stay tuned!**

 **One last thing, I know there's not much to go on, but leave who you think the killer is down in the reviews!**


	9. Roller Coaster of Despair (4)

**A/N: The first investigation chapter is finally here, yay! I honestly put a lot of effort in this case, and in my opinion, this case does Dangan Ronpa, justice. I hope the killer isn't super obvious, though I think the only reason I'm thinking that is because I know who the killer is and how the case goes, so I just have to keep in mind that you guys have no idea.**

 **After this chapter, I'll provide you guys with a little trivia! You'll be surprised how much the first case has changed from the original plan, to this.**

 _ **Deadly Life**_

"Why? WHY?" Tears were starting to erupt from Sonata's emerald eyes.

An eerie tune rang out. "A body has been discovered! Please report to the gym." Monokuma's voice sounded from the speakers in the park.

"We...w-we...we just wanted to take a walk..." Caoimhe sobbed.

"S-Selena..." Nyla cried, shaking uncontrollably.

Sonata had looked up to discover the screams had came from Caoimhe and Nyla.

They were in pajamas, and looked genuinely heart-broken as they stared at Selena's corpse.

There was so many questions Sonata had, but Monokuma had told them to go to the gym, for now.

"Why..."

* * *

Sonata, Nyla, and Caoimhe trudged into the gym, still crying. Sonata guessed her eyes must be dark red by now.

"Guys! What happened?!" Kinsley instantly ran over to the trio.

"S-S-S-Selena..." Was all Nyla was able to get out before she bust out bawling.

"What's going on?" Mitchell frantically asked. "I-Is someone really dead?!"

"Please...do not tell me Selena was killed." Akili frowned.

Sonata shakily nodded. "She...s-she's dead..."

Instantly, everyone screamed.

" _WHAT_?! Please tell me you're kidding!" Ava's eyes instantly began to water. "P-please!"

Sonata could do nothing but shake her head.

"No! S-someone killed Selena?!" Natsuko looked sick to her stomach as she stumbled onto the bleachers.

"Upupupupu...that's right. And **one of you** knows who it is, too!" Monokuma appeared on the stage, looking more creepy than usual.

"H-how do you know who it is?" Natsuko sniffed.

"Those cameras aren't there for nothing! I saw the _whole thing go down_..." Monokuma revealed. The killer nervously averted their eyes.

" **NO**! We promised we wouldn't kill each other!" Axel punched the wall in anger.

"Well, clearly, someone had other ideas." Monokuma giggled. "Now then! I shall explain the rules of the **investigation** and **class trial**!"

"W-what?" Sonata inquired. "Investigation? C-class trial?"

"You didn't think you could just kill someone and automatically leave, did you? That'd be _way too easy_!" Monokuma jumped off the stage and stared directly into the killer's eyes, in which they looked away once again.

"After three people have discovered a body, the **body discovery announcement** will sound!

Then, I will provide you with the **Monokuma file** , which provides information about the deceased to aid you in the **investigation** , which will be a period of time where you can throughly investigate the deceased and the surrounding areas.

After the investigation, there will be a **class trial**!" Monokuma started, looking very amused.

"During the class trial, you will argue on who you think the culprit of the murder is. If you guess correctly, the culprit will be **punished** for their crime. If not, then everyone besides the culprit will be punished!"

"Punished?" Sam asked. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"Upupupupu. Well, punishment is just another word for **executed**. So, in other words, either the culprit or everyone else will be killed, in a very ironic fashion, I might add." Monokuma explained.

"K-killed?!" Jessie paled. "B-but we didn't do anything!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Way to imply you're not the killer! But, yup! If you can't find out who the killer is, you'll all get to see Selena again!" Monokuma cruelly laughed. He then disappeared.

"Why do we have to do this...?" Nagisa sighed sadly.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you guys do. But, like Nagisa said, we HAVE to. Otherwise, we'll be killed. And, I don't know about you, but I really want to bring Selena justice." Yuline was the only one who was calm about the situation.

Sonata sniffed. "Yuline is right...let's not do this just for ourselves, but for Selena!" The killer scoffed quietly.

Everyone was still upset, but Sonata could tell they wanted to solve Selena's murder and bring her justice too.

"...Where do we even start?" Aksel asked.

"Monokuma said something about a Monokuma File...I'm assuming the scoreboard in the hallway has something to do with it." Yuline answered. "Let's go." She walked out of the gym.

Sonata turned once again to her classmates. Although one of their friends had just been murdered, she could see that they were more fired up then ever.

And she was to.

They were going to solve this murder.

And the killer is going to pay.

* * *

The students approached the scoreboard. Selena's portrait was now a bloody pink, and she had been moved all the way to the left, just like Monokuma had done before.

"Do you think we just have to tap it?" Archer asked.

Ethan was the one who stepped on and tapped on Selena's portrait.

"It worked." He said to no one in particular.

On the screen, was another portrait of Selena, with the words, MURDERED written across it. He basic information was also listed.

"Hey, let's not read this out of respect." Natsuko sadly frowned.

Ethan nodded, and tapped on the screen again, this time, her body was displayed, with pink marks on her legs, and information about the murder.

"Alright, here we go." Sonata sighed.

 _Selena Haderon was found deceased in the 1st theme park, Candy Land, chained up to the back fence._

 _She died at around 10 PM, after the night time announcement._

 _She was found with multiple stab wounds on her legs, suggesting she may have been tortured._

 _Her body is drenched in water._

Sonata gasped when she saw 'She died at around 10 PM, after the night time announcement'.

She could have saved her...

"That's odd." Ethan suddenly spoke. "It doesn't list the cause of death..."

"Huh? What're you talking about, it says multiple stab wounds..." Caoimhe pointed out.

"Yes, but it does not say the specific cause of death. For example, if the multiple stab wounds is really what killed her, why didn't it say she bled out and died?" Ethan tried to explain his concerns.

"But can we really be sure she died of something else? I mean, what else could have killed her?" Sonata just couldn't see anything else being the cause of death.

"I have not seen the body myself, but are you forgetting what the Monokuma File says? It states she is chained up to the back fence. The _electrical_ fence." Ethan watched as Sonata's eyes slowly widened.

"Are you saying she died because of electrocution?" Sam questioned.

Ethan nodded. "It's possible."

"Hey...do you think it's time to actually look at the body?" Natsuko nervously asked. "We shouldn't make any assumptions without seeing it, right?"

Everyone shakily nodded.

* * *

Selena's body was just as they left it. The moon was unusually bright that night, and shone directly on her body.

Some of them couldn't take it and vomited into nearby trashcans.

"What a horrible way to die..." Jessie sniffed, her eyes starting to tear up again.

"Selena..." Ava sadly looked at the corpse of the Ultimate Chemist.

"Alright...I guess we should start looking around." Axel said, averting his gaze from her body.

Sonata nodded in agreement, doing her best not to cry or throw up.

Although she never wished this to happen, it was time to bring justice to Selena.

 _ **Investigation Start**_

The students slowly started to go their own way.

Nyla, Kinsley, and Caoimhe volunteered to look around the first floor of the school, with Axel and Jessie searching the dorms.

Archer and Hatsuharu were to look around the clothing store.

Ava was strangely quiet, and decided to just sit on a bench in the park, with Akili watching him to make sure he didn't do anything.

Everyone else was to look around the courtyard and the theme park.

Sonata shakily approached Selena's body. She wanted to make sure that there was nothing else about her body that the Monokuma file didn't mention in the file. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"Aaah!" She screamed, to see Ava standing behind her.

"Is...I-is she really dead?" He quietly whispered. Sonata slowly put a hand to Selena's neck, and felt that there was no pulse.

"Y-Yeah..." She sadly nodded. Ava cursed quietly, and walked away.

 _That was weird_... Sonata thought.

"Hey." Sonata turned around once again to see Ethan.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to check something." He replied. He knelt down and pushed Selena's leg .

"Hey! We promised not to mess with the crime scene!" Sonata reminded. What if Ethan had just destroyed valuable evidence?

"Just as I thought." Ethan ignored Sonata.

Sonata rolled her eyes. "...What?"

"The ground underneath her is wet. She was murdered **while it was still raining**." Ethan pointed out.

It was true. Sonata had seen how the ground in the park looked like while it was dry, and how it was when it was wet.

"This also means that she was stabbed right here, because of the lack of a blood trail from anywhere else." Ethan continued.

"Hey, Ethan...no offense, but you're usually cold and distant...why are you so involved in this investigation?" Sonata looked into Ethan's dark brown eyes.

"...No one except the killer will be executed." He answered, then stood up from the ground. "Everyone who's innocent will live." And with that, he walked away.

Sonata raised a brow at Ethan's statement. But, she shrugged it off. Selena being murdered while it was raining, and the place where she was stabbed being obvious, are great clues.

 **Truth Bullet: Ethan's Account, Obtained!**

Suddenly, her handbook buzzed. She looked at it, to find that the truth bullets tab had been unlocked, and two truth bullets were displayed; **Monokuma File #1** , and **Ethan's Account**. She put it back in her pocket, deciding to check it out later.

Sonata stared at Selena's body, looking for anything unusual. Upon close inspection, Selena's had a weird mark that circled her nose and mouth.

 **Truth Bullet: Weird Mark, Obtained!**

The chains that Selena was tied up to the fence with looked oddly familiar. Had Sonata seen them before?

 **Truth Bullet: Chains, Obtained!**

Strangely, besides the stab wounds, Selena had absolutely no other external injuries. Not even a small cut or a bruise was on her body. How had the killer managed to stab her, and tie her up to a fence, with Selena not doing anything to fight back. Had the killer caught her off guard?

 **Truth Bullet: Clean Body, Obtained!**

Selena's clothing was also strangely perfect, too. If she had been pressed up against the electric fence, wouldn't her clothes be burned or torn up or something?

 **Truth Bullet: Clean Clothes, Obtained!**

Sonata couldn't notice anything else unusual about Selena's body. She wistfully took one last look at the body.

"Don't worry, Selena...You'll be at peace soon."

"Uh! AHHHHHH!" Sonata heard a scream that sounded quite familiar. Fearing for the worst, she took off running to where the scream came from. When she arrived, she saw Mitchell on the ground, with a ladder next to him near the maintenance building.

"Mitchell!" Sonata gasped, running over to him. Luckily, he started to move.

"U-uh..." He slowly started to get up. "Ah! Son-Sonata!"

"Mitchell! What the hell were you doing?!" Sonata scolded, looking at the ladder.

"I-I was just curious!" Mitchell answered, putting his arms in front of him in fear.

"Huh? About what?" Sonata questioned.

"I, uh, noticed that rain wasn't dripping from the roof..." He nervously pointed to the roof of the maintenance building, and sure enough: there was no rain dripping from the top.

"OK...maybe the rain already evaporated?" Sonata suggested.

Mitchell shook his head. "No...I-In order for rain to evaporate, you need sun."

Sonata raised a brow. "Then that's really weird. What'd you find on the roof?"

"W-well, the funny thing is...I-I found nothing on the roof. No sign of rain or anything. I-it's com-completely dry." Mitchell revealed.

Sonata looked at the ground and remembered the fact that Selena's body had been soaked. So why was there not any rain on the roof? "That's really weird...what does it mean?"

Mitchell shook his head. "I have no idea...b-but since the sun isn't out to evaporate the r-rain, there should be no reason for it t-to be dry."

Sonata gulped. This clue was definitely important, but it raised more questions then gave answers.

 **Truth Bullet: Mitchell's Account, Obtained!**

"Thanks, Mitchell." Sonata smiled.

"H-huh? I didn't do anything!" Mitchell quickly shook his head.

"You shouldn't downplay yourself...your observation could have very well solved the murder." Sonata put a hand on Mitchell's shoulder, which made the boy deeply blush.

"O-oh...thank you!" And with that, he quickly scurried away.

Sonata quietly laughed. Mitchell's observation could solve the murder, but in order to solve a murder, you have to have a theory. And she sure as hell didn't.

She found herself looking at the maintenance shed. It was a dull grey color, with nothing particulary interesting about it, besides a large hose on the side of it and a sign. She hadn't been in there yet, and there might be an important clue. Hesitantly, she turned the knob, and walked in.

* * *

The room was pitch black when she opened it, but she managed to feel around for the light switch. When she flicked it on, she gasped at the impressive size of the shed.

Towards the back were the tables and chairs they had used for the party. There was also a tool box, and a weird looking box attached to the wall. There was others things too, like more tool boxes, and a large array of poster paper, brushes, paint cans, and big tools that couldn't fit into tool boxes, like shovels and saws.

Sonata shuddered at the sight of possible murder weapons. Which reminded her, they hadn't found anything capable of slashing Selena's legs near the crime scene...

She turned around and closed the door, and almost screamed once she saw the back of the door. The door looked terrible, with scratch marks and holes in it. What was the meaning of this?

 **Truth Bullet: Destroyed Door, Obtained!**

She made her way to the tool shed, hoping to find anything that would be able to stab Selena, but found that everything was very dusty and dirty, and also were completely deprived of any signs of blood. She closed the tool box, and looked down at the floor absent-mindedly. She found some weird looking piece of paper.

After picking it up, Sonata realized it was actually a piece of tape.

 **Truth Bullet: Tape, Obtained!**

Sonata looked in every tool box, but couldn't find anything of importance. When it appeared that she had searched the giant maintenance shed for only two clues, she remembered the box on the wall.

"What do you do..." She said quietly, opening the box. She found that it was a switch for something. Underneath the switch were the words: '1st Park Electricity'. "I guess this is important?" Sonata shrugged.

 **Truth Bullet: Electric Switch, Obtained!**

After looking around one more time, Sonata determined that nothing else in the shed was of importance, and left.

She decided to check out the other buildings, and made her exit from the 1st park.

* * *

When she exited the gate, Caoimhe, Kinsley, and Nyla were sitting on the fountain.

"Huh? Aren't you guys supposed to be looking around the first floor of the school?" Sonata asked.

Kinsley nodded. "Yeah, we finished. Didn't find anything."

"We also met up with Jessie and Axel, according to them, everyone's rooms are normal and don't have any evidence in them." Nyla revealed.

Sonata frowned. _If only it had been that easy_...

"Alright, thanks for helping guys." Sonata offered the trio a small smile. "We'll find the killer, don't worry."

She walked to the clothing store since that was the only other place worth searching, in her opinion. After all, the restaurant was being used most of the day, and no one left the party. Plus, it's locked at night.

* * *

Sonata walked into the clothing store to find Haru and Archer poking at something.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonata inquired, approaching the surfer and break-dancer.

"We found this wet... _thing_..." Haru continued to poke at the 'thing', not bothering to look up at Sonata.

"Psh, it's not a 'thing', it's a jacket! **Sonata's jacket** in fact." Archer finally picked the jacket up. Sonata gasped when she realized he was right. It was drenched in water, but it was definitely the same jacket she had left in the washer.

"Oh! It's wet because I didn't put it in the dryer." She explained.

"But...we found it right here on the floor." Haru frowned. Sonata raised a brow at that.

"I definitely left it in the washer...maybe someone moved it?" Sonata suggested.

"The killer!" Archer accused, in a rather loud voice.

Sonata shrugged. It was possible the killer had moved her jacket while she was sleeping, but why?

 **Truth Bullet: Wet Jacket, Obtained!**

"Oh! Sonata, we found another thingy!" Archer pulled a paper out of his pocket and shoved it into Sonata's hands.

 _She exits her dorm._

 _She is strangely wet._

 _She do_

The note cuts off there.

Sonata gulped as she read the note. It sounded eerily similar to what she had done just about an hour before. However, it was unlikely that the note was taking about her, Sonata didn't see anyone following her after all.

 **Truth Bullet: Note, Obtained!**

"Is that all you guys found?" She questioned, handing the note back to them.

"Yeah, sorry..." Haru sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no problem! We already have a ton of clues, so don't worry, we'll definitely solve the case!" As the words left her mouth, Sonata realized she was lying to herself. Sure, they had a decent amount of clues, but she still had no idea what some of them even meant.

* * *

"Alright...there's no where else to really explore..." Sonata realized. She had gotten the verdict on what's inside the school and dorms, plus, she already searched the clothing store and 1st theme park. "Maybe the courtyard is hiding something?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Kinsley.

"Er, hey, Sonata...I thought I should probably give you the run down on what happened last night, maybe that could help?" Kinsley suggested. Sonata nodded.

"That'd be a big help."

"Alright, so, we went into the maintenance building to retrieve cleaning supplies. After cleaning everything, we started to put the tables away, but Caoimhe had to use the bathroom, so she and Nyla went to use the restroom in the restaurant. After, we continued to put stuff away, Caoimhe did much of the work of course, since she had an athletic talent and all - but anyways, Nyla said she heard some creepy noises in the bushes, so we quickly hurried up and went back to our dorms." Kinsley explained.

 **Truth Bullet: Kinsley's Account, Obtained!**

"Alright, thanks so much, Kinsley. I'm sure there's a clue somewhere in there." Sonata offered a smile, which Kinsley returned sadly.

"I just really hope we can find the killer..." She sighed.

After hearing what Kinsley had to say, Sonata was 98% sure that the rustling in the bushes and the mysterious note had to be related in some way, but before she could process this new information completely, Monokuma's signature sinister voice rang through the speakers.

"Alright, ya bastards, time's up! Please gather in the courtyard!" He announced.

Sonata watched as her classmates began exiting the school, 1st theme park, and clothing store, and entered the courtyard.

"Hopefully we've managed to find an adequate number of clues." Sam said what everyone was thinking.

"I wouldn't worry, there's no way we'll lose." Nagisa said what everyone was hoping.

"Well, you bastards! It's time for the 1st class trial!" Monokuma appeared in the middle of the students, scaring Sonata half-to-death.

"Huh? The class trial is happening right here, right now?" Aksel inquired.

"Of course not!" Monokuma laughed. "I have prepared a waaaaayyyyyy cooler **trial room** then this! Watch!" He pointed to the fountain, which at first, did nothing. But it suddenly began growing taller and taller, until an elevator appeared out of no where.

"Wow..." Jessie couldn't help but marvel at the impressive creation.

"How did you...Never mind." Akili sighed.

"Alright! Head into the elevator, where you will be transported to the trial grounds! Take a looonnnggg look at this courtyard, cause you might not see it again..." Monokuma giggled. And with that, he vanished.

Sonata looked at her fellow classmates with a sick stomach. One of them was killer, and either one of them would be executed, or all of them would be executed.

How could she not be sick to her stomach right now?

Regardless, Sonata had to put her worries aside, and focus on the one objective everyone except the blackened was focused on:

Avenge Selena.

 **A/N: Wooohooo! The first investigation is over, and the first class trial will now commence! I'm planning on using elements from Distrust (the beta version of Dangan Ronpa), as well as NDRV3, into the class trial, since I don't really see that done often. If you have a guess on who the killer is, do share it! I'm interested in hearing your theories!**


	10. Roller Coaster of Despair (5-1)

The students stood and stared at the large fountain/elevator.

"I'm... **scared**." Jessie admitted, looking as pale as a ghost.

"M-me too." Natsuko gulped, pacing back and forth in a small circle.

"Don't worry. We'll make it through this." Nagisa gave a very small smile, but Sonata could tell that the therapist was slightly nervous as well.

"Nagisa is right. The killer will be the **only one** executed tonight." Ethan was the only one who didn't really show any emotion. Well, he never really _ever_ shows emotion...

"B-but why does the killer have to be killed?! They just made a stupid mistake, they **don't deserve to die**!" Nyla whined, her signature smile replaced with a sad frown.

"Killing someone is not a mistake, Nyla. As much as the killer's actions may be justified considering our situation, it doesn't change the fact that they ended Selena's life." Yuline said. Although it could have been worded better, Sonata couldn't help but agree.

"Wh-why do we h-have to do this? I-it's like _we're_ the k-killers..." Mitchell sniffed, leaning against the elevator while in a fetal position on the ground.

"This isn't anyones fault...not the killer's or ours...it's all **Monokuma**." Axel made sure to remind everyone.

"As long as we trust each other, we'll make it out alive." Sam said confidently.

"I just hope Selena is avenged in the end..." Kinsey sighed sadly.

"Justice for Selena will be served, I'm sure of it." Akili gazed at the first theme park.

"Selena..." Ava seemed to be unable to say anything other than the deceased's name.

"We were just supposed to be throwing a party..." Aksel frowned.

"Fuck Monokuma and his stupid motive... Selena wouldn't have been killed if he hadn't opened his big mouth. No one deserves to die the way she did..." Caoimhe cursed, clenching her fist.

"I just hope it doesn't turn into a screaming match..." Haru chuckled, but with sadness still in his eyes.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine...haha...ha..." Archer's words didn't even fool himself.

"We need to stop stalling guys... Let's go." Sonata touched the button the open the elevator doors. Everyone slowly poured into the elevator, and Sonata shed a tear as they began their descent, while taking one last look at the courtyard.

* * *

She pulled out her e-Handbook to review every piece of evidence.

 _ **Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Monokuma File #1:**_

 _Selena Haderon was found deceased in the 1st theme park, Candy Land, chained up to the back fence._

 _She died at around 10 PM, after the night time announcement._

 _She was found with multiple stab wounds on her legs, suggesting she may have been tortured._

 _Her body is drenched in water._

 _ **Ethan's Account:**_ _Based on Ethan's observations, it can be assumed Selena died while it was still raining. She also appears to have been stabbed in the same place her body was found, as there is no blood trail._

 _ **Weird Mark:**_ _Selena has a weird mark that circles her mouth and nose._

 _ **Chains:**_ _The chains that Selena was tied up with look extremely familiar..._

 _ **Clean Body:**_ _Despite her gruesome injuries, Selena's body is free from any other injuries, and doesn't even have a small bruise from trying to protect herself from her attacker._

 _ **Clean Clothes:**_ _Despite the fact she was tied up to an electrical fence, her clothes are completely intact._

 _ **Mitchell's Account:**_ _There is strangely no sign of any rain on the roofs of the buildings in D'Eden._

 _ **Destroyed Door:**_ _The door to the maitnence building is completely demolished._

 _ **Tape:**_ _A piece of tape was found in the maintenance building._

 _ **Electric Switch:**_ _A switch presumably able to turn on and off the electricity in Candy Land._

 _ **Wet Jacket:**_ _A wet jacket belonging to Sonata was found in the clothing store._

 _ **Note:**_ _A menacing note found in the clothing store._

 _She exits her dorm._

 _She is strangely wet._

 _She does_

 _ **Kinsey's/Caoimhe's/Nyla's Account:**_ _The girls' account of what happened during cleaning duty. This quote was taken directly from Kinsey:_

" _Alright, so, we went into the maintenance building to retrieve cleaning supplies. After cleaning everything, we started to put the tables away, but Caoimhe had to use the bathroom, so she and Nyla went to use the restroom in the restaurant. After, we continued to put stuff away, Caoimhe did much of the work of course, since she had an athletic talent and all - but anyways, Nyla said she heard some creepy noises in the bushes, so we quickly hurried up and went back to our dorms."_

Selena took a deep breath, trying to process all the information. How were they supposed to find out the murderer with so little clues.

* * *

"I think we're here..." Jessie announced, as the elevator stopped moving, and the door slowly opened.

"An underground room...damn, these people are rich..." Caoimhe scoffed.

The 17 students made their way into the trial room. It was absolutely huge, with 18 stands in the middle, three large thrones and one tiny chair, as well as seating all around the circular room. The walls were neon purple, and the lighting was blue. A large monitor was attached to the wall, for all the students to see.

Suddenly, the lights shut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed.

"This is super duper bad!" Someone else screamed.

The lights turned back on, to reveal Monokuma, Taiyo, and Tsuki in the large throne, and Monomi in the tiny seat.

"Upupupupu! Welcome to the first trial." Monokuma sinisterly grinned.

* * *

 _The first class trial._

 _Selena's class trial._

 _Someone wanted to escape so badly they murdered the Ultimate Chemist._

 _Who, though bossy, was incredibly intelligent and level-headed._

 **Sam**

 **Aksel**

 **Yuline**

 **Kinsey**

 **Caoimhe**

 _And would be a great aid to them in this moment._

 _But Selena would never get a chance to participate in an investigation or class trial because she was first blood._

 **Nyla**

 **Ava**

 **Axel**

 **Natsuko**

 _And though Sonata hated to think it, she wishes that Selena was here to participate and someone else but the dust first._

 _But this is not the case._

 **Mitchell**

 **Nagisa**

 **Archer**

 **Jessie**

 **Haru**

 _And so, Sonata has to pour everything she has into avenging her friend._

Selena

 **Akili**

 **Ethan**

 **Sonata**

 _Otherwise, the killer would walk free._

 _And worst of all, the innocent would all be executed, despite doing nothing wrong._

* * *

"Alright, bastards! Stand at the podium with your name on it." Monokuma instructed.

Sonata did as she was told, standing at a podium next to Ethan and Nagisa.

As she was doing so, she couldn't help but look at Taiyo and Tsuki.

Sonata wondered why they were even there. They barely did anything, sans occasionally aiding Monokuma... What's their deal? She chose to ignore it for now, and decided to focus on the layout of the podium.

Going clockwise, the order of the podiums went, Haru, Archer, Mitchell, Natsuko, Nola, Akili, Axel, Ava, Sam, Ethan, Sonata, Nagisa, Jessie, Kinsey, Selena, Aksel, Caoimhe, and Yuline.

But where Selena should have been, a portrait of her with a 'X' on it was displayed instead.

"How distasteful." Aksel frowned upon seeing it.

"What? She's with you in spirit now!" Monokuma giggled. "Now then, the first class trial will now commence!"

"During the class trial, you will argue over certain points in the case. After you have determined the culprit, you will then vote. If the person with the most votes is in fact the culprit, then only they will be executed! However, if the person with the most votes is innocent, then everyone besides the culprit will be executed... Begin!"

 _ **Class Trial: Start**_

"Er, where should we start?" Archer awkwardly looked at the others.

"I guess we could start with alibis?" Nyla suggested.

"Alright, does anyone have a definite alibi for when the murder occured?" Nagisa asked.

Almost everyone stayed quiet, looking frustrated, but Caoimhe and Nola raised their hands.

"Caoimhe took me on a walk before Selena was murdered. It was before nighttime, and Selena was killed after nighttime, so..." Nyla explained.

"How long before nighttime?" Sonata asked.

"Erm, a few minutes before." Nyla replied.

"And you two stayed together the entire time?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes. We were in the auditorium before the night time announcement, then made our way into the theme park a few minutes after the night time announcement played out. That's when we found..." Caoimhe trailed off, sadly glancing at the floor.

"Well, what about everyone else?" Nyla inquired, resting her arms on the podium.

"I'm assuming everyone else was sleeping?" Akili proposed.

"Uh, not me. It's not exactly an alibi, but I was washing my jacket." Sonata prayed the others wouldn't accuse her of something as low as murder.

"I don't suppose you have anyone to back up that claim?" Akili seemed to stare directly into her eyes, trying to see whether she was lying or not.

"No, sorry..." Sonata sighed.

"Well, what's to say you didn't go outside to wash your jacket, but rather, to murder Selena?" He accused.

Sonata gasped at the sudden accusation. "Huh?! You think I did it?"

"Look at you, Sonata. You're **wet**. Selena was murdered while it was raining. Am I wrong to be concerned?" Akili let her figure out why he was suspicious.

Sonata found herself biting her lip. How could she prove her innocence?

 _ **Non-Stop Debate**_

Akili: Sonata, you're wet. How can we not be suspicious?

Nyla: Sonata did it?! The biggest plot twist of the century!

Aksel: Akili is correct, it's very suspicious. However, we can't form a conclusion so early, no?

Sam: But wouldn't Sonata being wet be too obvious? Why couldn't she cover herself with something to make her appear dry? That's why I don't think she's the killer.

Caoimhe: I dunno, mate, there's **nothing really to support your claim** -

Sonata gasped when she remembered something. "I'm sorry, Caoimhe, but that's wrong!"

 _ **Truth Bullet: Note; Fired!**_

"Huh? But you said there is no one to back up your claim..." Caoimhe gave Sonata a weird look.

"Well, that's because it isn't a person. While Archer and Haru were searching the clothing store, they found a note." Sonata showed said note to Caoimhe and the rest of the students leaned to see it.

"That's really creepy..." Kinsey frowned.

"How do you know the note is talking about you?" Nagisa asked. "I just want to make sure."

"Well, the note could be talking about **Nyla** or **Caoimhe** since they also left their dorms, however neither is wet. It could maybe be talking about the killer, though there's not one person other than Sonata wet here, and lastly, there is the possibility it is talking about a boy, since their hair dries faster. But the claim is immediately dismissed by ' **she** ' in the letter." Surprisingly, Ethan of all people came to Sonata's defense.

"What's to say the girl in the note didn't blow dry her hair or something?" Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, Monokuma _did_ provide us with blow dryers..."

"Hey, before we pin the blame on Sonata or anyone else, can we focus on something else?" Natsuko suggested, seemingly uncomfortable with everyone's arguing.

"Yeah...we still don't know the cause of death." Aksel looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what killed Selena.

"Er, how is it important, exactly?" Haru asked. "Not be insensitive, but do we really need to know how she died?"

"The cause of her death may very well be the key to finding the killer." Sonata said confidently.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate**_

Jessie: Um, maybe it was asphyxiation? I can't think of anything else...

Mitchell: Yeah...yeah! It's probably a-asphyxiation...

Nola: Ooo, ooo! Maybe it was blood loss or something?

Aksel: Are you guy forgetting that she was tied to an electrical fence?

Ethan: However she died, there's no doubt that the killer either **caught her off guard or knocked her out**.

"I agree with that!" Ethan's statement reminded Sonata of a certain piece of evidence.

 _ **Truth Bullet: Clean Body, Fired!**_

"Ethan's right, Selena's body showed no signs of fighting back. Not a bruise, scratch, or any other wound indicating self defense were found." Sonata revealed.

"Then that rules out asphyxiation, I think. I'd do anything I could do fight off someone who was choking me." Kinsey admitted.

"I'm surprised no one has pointed out the possibility of poison." Ethan suddenly said, causing everyone to gasp. "After all, Selena, the Ultimate Chemist, most likely brought a number of concoctions with her.

"Huh? So you think that someone broke into her room, stole something to poison her, and then killed her?" Axel seemed unconvinced.

"I don't think, I know. Selena's breath smelled strongly of bitter almonds, and given the food we have had tonight, there's no reason it should." Ethan started, rather confident. "Bitter almonds is a smell associated with the poison, cyanide."

"Sorry brother, but I can't agree with that." Axel frowned. "It's too far fetched, in my opinion."

"Tch, fine. I guess I should argue my case then?" Ethan sighed, annoyed about the sudden halt in the trial.

 _ **Battle!**_

 _Uh-oh, looks like Axel and Ethan don't agree on Selena being poisoned. When two students share different opinions, they will argue their cases. After hearing both sides of argument, Sonata will then have to decide who is truly right._

Ethan: Tch, this is kinda annoying. Listen Axel, Selena's breath smelled like bitter almonds. Did we have bitter almonds for dinner? No? Then I rest my case.

Axel: Heh, don't get too cocky, Ethan. Who's to say Selena didn't snag some almonds from the kitchen and then eat them before biting the dust?

Ethan: Only there are no almonds in the kitchen...

Axel: Then maybe it was something she brought from home. Selena died from being tied to an electric fence, plain and simple.

Ethan: Seriously? Aren't you forgetting that Selena's clothes and body were completely intact?

Axel: The rain could've wet her hair or clothes or whatever, to give the illusion she wasn't electrocuted.

Ethan: *Sigh* I don't have time for this. There's a piece of evidence that supports my claim, anyway.

Axel: And common sense supports mine.

 _Who's right?_

 _ **Axel**_ _or_ _ **Ethan**_ _?_

Sonata was torn. She didn't want to prove someone wrong, especially the two most intimidating people in the room. But she had to put her worries aside. For Selena.

"Sorry Axel, but Ethan is right." Sonata looked at the boxer sympathetically. "The piece of tape is the evidence you were talking about, right Ethan?"

"Yeah. A piece of tape was on the floor of the maintenance building, that matched the smell of the bitter almonds." Ethan nodded.

"But wouldn't that mean that the killer put the piece of tape on after Selena was poisoned?" Sam inquired.

"Correct. If used in large amount, cyanide can kill someone almost instantly, however, using a smaller amount of cyanide can take as long as 10 minutes before the victim finally dies. I suspect that the killer, fed up with Selena's screams and possibly not wanting to risk her vomiting the poison up, put the piece of tape on her mouth after she didn't instantly died." Ethan replied.

"So we're agreeing that Selena was poisoned?" Sonata wanted to get everyones approval before they made a final decision. Her fellow students nodded, even Axel.

"Damn, sounds like a painful way to die..." Haru shivered in disgust.

"No kidding..." Aksel huffed.

" _ **That's it**_!" Someone's voice suddenly rang out loudly, and Sonata turned her head to see Ava with a red face and a clenched fist.

"I don't care how she died, when she died, or where she died! I wanna know who the hell killed Selena!" Ava yelled, slamming his fist on the podium.

"Ava? This isn't normally how you act." Nagisa raised a brow.

"Because! Up until this point I've been keeping all the anger about Selena's death in, but I've had enough! Cut the crap, and let's find out who killed her!" He insisted, eyes welled with tears.

"Why is this so important to you?" Nagisa questioned, her talent starting to show.

"Because! It just is!" Ava continued to yell, frustrated with his class mates.

"I did it." Sonata suddenly spoke up. "...I did it. I k-killed Selena..."

All conversation halted to a stop as everyone turned their head to the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"That's right. I killed her."

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone, an unfortunate update: as of now, the main arc of this story is on a temporary hiatus. My beta reader/co-writer is not feeling very well, emotionally, and they are also very busy with finals and the holidays. Don't worry, this story is most definitely not cancelled, and I will continue to write as much as I can without my beta reader, however, an update may not be for a while. I'm thinking of writing a few filler chapters, most likely holiday themed, since I can do feel-good stuff like that pretty well.**_


	11. Roller Coaster of Despair (5-2)

**A/N** : ...It's been almost a year since I last updated ODAD...I wish I had a better excuse like something was happening in my personal life, or I was focusing on my school work, but the truth is, I lost motivation for this story and tried to forget about it. In short, I'm sorry.

After reading various Danganronpa SYOC stories, my determination to see this through to the end has been restored, and I realized just how much I love this story, the characters, and you guys.

I can't promise a regular uploading schedule, but I can promise that this time, I will try my absolute hardest to never give up on this story again!

I'm sorry if this trial/case isn't as good as other trials/cases you've read, or if you felt it was rushed. Trials/cases, which ironically I love doing the most, are definitely my weak point. I hope that even with its flaws, you enjoyed this chapter.

One last thing, I'm looking for a new beta writer! Reader? I honestly don't know what it's called! Please, PM me if interested!

* * *

The students started at the Ultimate Lucky Student in shock.

"..." Ava silently looked at Sonata.

"What? For real?" Axel looked genuinely hurt and confused.

"Hm, I can't say I'm surprised." Akili sighed, shaking his head.

"S-s-Sonata..." Mitchell couldn't even look her in the eye, and instead opted to stare at the floor.

Even uttering the words, "I killed Selena", disgusted Sonata. _**Obviously**_ , Sonata wasn't the killer, although she had a plan. Kind of. So, she was, unfortunately, going to have to convince the others that she was the culprit in order to follow out with it.

"Let's not vote just yet..." Ethan spoke up.

 _Crap_. Ethan was one of the people who could ruin this.

Sonata debated whether or not she should whisper or mouth to him that she has a plan, but all eyes were glued onto her, giving her no opportunity to inform the assassin.

"Why the sudden confession?" Now it was Yuline who was grilling her.

Sonata took a deep breath. She was going to try her hardest to make her seem like a cold-blooded killer, and Yuline and anyone else who suspected she was lying was going to make it harder.

"I...feel guilty." Sonata put on a face of false sympathy.

"...That's it? Sonata's the killer? We vote for her?" Nyla asked, her finger hovering over the voting button.

"No, like I said, not just yet," Ethan repeated. "Trust me, I'd like to get this over with as much as you, but do you honestly think Sonata is the killer?"

Everyone slowly shook their head or shrugged their shoulders.

"Why would I be lying?" Sonata scoffed. "I killed Selena, plain and simple."

"Alright then, how?" Yuline questioned.

"Well, it was a little technique I like to call: by murdering her." Sonata cruelly joked.

"Please, you know what I mean." Yuline sighed, crossing her arms.

Sonata took a deep breath, before reciting the story she had planned in her head.

 **Liar, Liar**

 _In order to successfully tell a lie, you need a story to support it! Sonata will need to formulate a story on how she killed the victim using the evidence she already has. At the end of her story, the students will work together to point out parts of the story that do not add up, which will further strengthen the evidence._

"All right.

I stayed awake after the end of the party. Before Selena went to sleep, I managed to catch her and told her to meet me on the first floor of the school before the night time announcement. She agreed, and I prepared the crime.

I got a piece of tape from a teacher's desk in the classroom and hid it in my pocket.

At last, it was time to meet with Selena. I hid behind a pillar in the hallway, and just as she came down the stairs, I knocked her unconscious by hitting her in the head with a chair.

I took her room key, and stole the cyanide from her suitcase.

I sneaked into the first theme park and made creepy noises in the bushes to scare Caoimhe, Kinsley, and Nyla back to their dorms. I dragged Selena to the fence, and quickly looked in the restaurant for a knife.

I came back, poisoned Selena, and slashed her legs to hide how she died.

Finally, using the old 'there's no evidence against me so I can't be the killer', I put my jacket in the laundry room, and planted the note. I also washed off the blood by standing in the rain, and then changed into my pajamas."

Sonata cleared her throat. "And that's what happened..."

A few minutes passed by as the students recited her story in their heads over and over again, before Nyla finally spoke.

"It all adds up!" Nyla sadly frowned. "Sonata's really the killer..."

"Really Nyla? Because there is one big inconsistency with Sonata's story..." Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, the fact that she said she changed into her PJ's after standing in the rain, right?" Caoimhe quickly interjected. "I don't think that's a big deal, she probably just worded it wrong."

"Uh, yeah..." Sonata awkwardly nodded her head. That wasn't the big inconsistency though...

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. First off, according to Sonata's story, she hit Selena with a chair over the head. But in the Monokuma file, there was no mention of her suffering blunt force trauma." Sam explained.

"Um, I don't t-think we can rely on the Monokuma file too much..." Jessie quietly jumped in. "A-after all, it says Selena was tortured when she wasn't and it doesn't mention the cause of death..."

"Monokuma, would you omit a crucial detail from the Monokuma file?" Aksel questioned.

"Hm...Of course! What's the fun in giving you ALL the information?" Monokuma smirked.

"So the lack of the Monokuma file mentioning blunt force trauma doesn't matter." Akili concluded.

"Well, that's not all," Sam revealed. "Sonata mentioned something very odd in her story. Impossible, actually."

"What is it?" Archer asked.

"Well, recall the rules we talked about the night before the party. Rule number 2 states that the **restaurant is locked during Night Time**." Sam finally revealed the aspect of Sonata's story that didn't add up.

Sonata sighed in relief that someone realized her mistake.

There was once again a few moments of silence.

"...Didn't we read that rule _in_ the restaurant?" Archer suddenly blurted out.

"Huh. We did didn't we?" Haru realized, scratching his head.

"Monokuma, what is the meaning of this?" Yuline inquired.

"Upupupupu...it means **you all broke the rules**! Teruka isn't _actually_ locked, but you're still not supposed to go in there! Don't worry, I'll decide what to do with you later..." Monokuma cruelly snickered, watching the student's faces turn pale.

"So that means Sonata still could've gone into the restaurant, which means her story could still be true." Kinsley thought aloud.

"Monokuma." Ethan called.

"Grr, what is it?! This is the third time you guys disturb me in this chapter?!" Monokuma stood up on his chair, looking mad.

"Deal out our punishments now." Ethan ordered.

The students, including Sonata, looked at Ethan with astonishment.

"Wait, what?!" Nyla's eyes widened.

"E-Ethan, no!" Archer looked flabbergasted.

"Are you sureeeee?" Monokuma cocked his head to the side.

"Certain." Ethan replied, ignoring everyone's protests.

"Your wish is my command!" Monokuma laughed. As soon as he finished his sentence, the lights went out.

Everyone began to scream, and Sonata tightly gripped her podium in fear that someone would grab her.

Monokuma started to cackle, and the lights turned on. Everything appeared to be the same, except now, almost everyone looked terrified.

"Since this was your **first offense** , _and_ you hadn't read the rules yet, I'll make a special exception and not deal out a punishment! But break the rules next time and you won't be so lucky!"

"Alright. Well now deal out Sonata's punishment for going into the restaurant." Ethan once again stunned his classmates.

Although she obviously didn't go into the restaurant, Sonata was still shocked at how sure of himself Ethan was.

Monokuma looked at the ground and sniffed. "Boohoo, there's nothing I can punish her for..."

"So Sonata didn't go into the restaurant?" Ethan questioned.

"All I'm saying is that no one has broken any rules since you all went into the restaurant that night." Monokuma sat back down and yawned. "Can you hurry this up? I'm getting BEARY tired..."

"So Sonata, want to tell us why you lied?" Axel frowned, looking at the girl with a mixture of confusion and slight annoyance.

"Jeez, you wasted like 15 minutes of our time..." Archer sighed.

Sonata's eyes widened as she realized something. Her heart began to speed up, and she looked at the people she now had reason to suspect.

"Sonata?" Natsuko asked after noticing her expression. "Are you OK?"

"Kinsley..." Was all Sonata could say, as she looked at the archaeologist.

"Huh?" Kinsley jumped at the sound of her name. "Uh, yes?"

"In your testimony, you said that Caoimhe and Nyla went to the bathroom in the restaurant. But it was Night Time. So _why the hell_ is Monokuma telling us that no one has broken any rules when Nyla and Caoimhe supposedly did?!" Sonata was starting to get mad as she realized who Selena's killer(s?) could be, and she glared at Kinsley with a look of malice.

"I...I-I..." Kinsley looked dumbfounded, and Sonata could see beads of sweat start to form on her temples. Kinsley glanced at Nyla and Caoimhe. "I...That's what Caoimhe and Nyla told me to say!" She blurted out, starting to cry.

"What? No. I don't know what you're talking about, mate." Caoimhe raised a brow at Kinsley's accusation.

"Me neither..." Nyla quietly added, not looking anyone in the eyes.

"And you Nyla," Sonata turned to the roller skater. "Why were you so quick to accept my story?"

"Because I just want Selena's killer to be found." Nyla claimed, looking unusually calm.

"You three were the only ones who were definitely outside during Selena's murder, and you didn't see anything?" Nagisa joined the discussion.

"Well if you'd taken a look at our testimony, you'll _clearly_ see that we mentioned that we heard something in the bushes." Caoimhe retorted.

"You still haven't explained why Kinsley said you two went to the bathroom in the restaurant..." Ava suddenly spoke, recovering from whatever happened earlier.

"Ava, nice of you to join us, mate! I just remembered something that I saw the morning of the party." Caoimhe revealed. "I saw **you grab a knife** from the restaurant!"

"You didn't think to mention that before?" Haru sighed.

"She didn't mention it before because she didn't want to potentially incriminate herself!" Ava yelled. "Selena asked for that knife for self-defense, and you probably stole it to kill her!"

"You really expect us to believe that, mate?" Caoimhe scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I-I would never kill Selena..." Ava's voice began to tremble and his eyes started to water. "S-She was my f-f- **friend**..." As he spoke, the Ultimate Flautist began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ava..." Sonata sadly looked at the boy, watching him wipe away tear after tear in an effort to stay composed.

She once again glared at the party-cleaning trio. "Kinsley, Nyla, and Caoimhe. You know which one of you is the killer! So just give it up already! Are you really going to let everyone, including you, die just to protect your friend?!"

The three remained silent, not meeting Sonata's gaze.

Sonata shook her head.

"Sonata. Think about it. You know who the killer is." Ethan suddenly said. "They said something suspicious before the trial, remember?"

What? Something suspicious?

Sonata closed her eyes, thinking back to what Nyla, Kinsley, and Caoimhe said before the trial...

"B-but why does the killer have to be killed?! They just made a stupid mistake, they don't deserve to die!"

...

"I just hope Selena is avenged in the end..."

...

"Fuck Monokuma and his stupid motive... Selena wouldn't have been killed if he hadn't opened his big mouth. No one deserves to die the way she did..."

...

 **Hangman's Gambit**

 _What is the suspicious phrase?_

_ _ E _ _ _ _ _ E _ _ _

_ _ E _ _ _ _ _ E D _ D

_ _ E _ _ Y _ _ E D _ D

_ H E _ _ Y _ H E D _ D

_ H E _ A Y _ H E D _ D

T H E _ A Y _ H E D _ D

T H E _ _ D

T H E _ D

D

Sonata's eyes shot open.

The way she did...

"Caoimhe," Sonata called. The camogie player raised her head to look at her.

"What is it?" Caoimhe asked, and Sonata noticed that she looked a little nervous.

"Before the trial. You said 'no one deserves to die **the way she did** , when we had no idea how she died. Why is that?" Sonata slowly started to piece the story together.

"Huh? Oh, I just had an idea of how she died, because of the stab marks and shit. Y'know, like it said in the **evidence file**." Caoimhe shrugged.

"Well if you read the evidence file, you'd also know that it was established that those wounds were inflicted while **she was already dead**." Sonata shot back.

"Look, I'm not the smartest, OK?" Caoimhe frowned. "You kinda have to spell it out for me for me to get it."

"Not only that, but do you realize who your two fellow suspects are? **Kinsley** , who is, no offense, lazy, and **Nyla** , who is small. You're the _only one_ capable of moving Selena's body." Sonata continued.

Caoimhe stayed silent.

"Also, I finally recognize where the **chains** Selena is tied up to are from. They were the chains dividing the ticket booths of the first theme park." Sonata realized. "Unless the killer magically got the door to the first theme park unlocked, it had to have been **one of you three**. And I don't think there's any way to get the chains off other than snapping it off from the pole. A normal person wouldn't be able to do it, but someone with an **athletic talent** could do it with ease."

"So?! Maybe it was **Akili** or **Archer**?" Caoimhe accused, clearly starting to get angry.

"No." Was all Akili said.

"Wa-wa-whatttt? I didn't do anything!" Archer gasped.

"Are you listening? You three were the ones with the key, so it couldn't have been them!" Sonata argued, also starting to get riled up once again.

"Are you forgetting something?! Me and Nyla were outside taking a walk when Selena was murdered! And you even saw that the lights in the 1st theme park were off, meaning **we weren't in there**!" Caoimhe countered.

"So what? You think the killer magically didn't trigger the lights?" Sonata rolled her eyes.

"You know what, yeah I do! I'm sure, the **Ultimate Assasin** would have no problem managing to not trigger the lights!" Caoimhe claimed, pointing a finger at Ethan.

He did nothing but shake his head.

"For the third time, **WE KNOW THE KILLER WAS ONE OF YOU THREE**!" Sonata yelled in frustration. "And yes, there is a way you could be in the park and not trigger the lights! You could've turned off the **electric switch in the storage shed**!"

Caoimhe clenched her fists and ground her teeth. "I think your _dumbass_ is forgetting that I have an _**air fucking tight alibi**_! When Selena was killed, it was **RAINING**! And I don't have a drop of water on me! So explain that, Detective Rebus!"

 **Panic Talk Action**

Caoimhe: Bampot!

 _How could Caoimhe be the killer if she isn't wet?_

Caoimhe: Bawheed!

 _It was raining, right?_

Caoimhe: Fucking bawbag!

 _Maybe she used an umbrella?_

Caoimhe: Wallpaper!

 _No, that'd be impossible..._

Caoimhe: Numpty!

 _Wait..._

Caoimhe: If I murdered Selena, why am I not wet?!

 **Truth Bullet** : **Mitchell's Account** , **Fired**!

Sonata: This is the end!

THE

MAINTENANCE

BUILDING

HOSE

Caoimhe's eyes widened and she immediately stopped talking. Sonata could see her start to tremble.

"The water on the ground wasn't because of the rain, because it **wasn't raining**. **Mitchell's Account** describes how the top of the roofs weren't wet, making it impossible for it to have been raining." Sonata stated. "You used the **hose to wet the ground and Selena's body** to give you an alibi, _ **didn't you**_?"

"But, isn't the water turned off at night?" Haru asked.

"Only in the school building." Nagisa explained.

"I...I didn't kill her..." Caoimhe insisted, still stuck in the same position.

"Liar!" Ava yelled. "You killed her with her own poison!"

"That's enough, Ava..." Axel put a hand on Ava's shoulder.

"You probably formed a plan after the motive was announced, and decided on Selena because of her talent, _**didn't you**_?" Sonata grilled Caoimhe.

"Caoimhe, you're really the killer?" Natsuko looked at the camogie player with sadness and disappointment.

"N-No, now someone else is going to die..." Jessie sniffed.

"I didn't kill her..." Caoimhe repeated.

"You know...Selena asked for that knife for self-defense because she was going to stay up that night to make sure everyone was safe..." Ava divulged.

"Really?" Sonata gasped. "Wow...That must've made it easier for you, _**right**_? Having Selena out in the open like that instead of having to grab her from her room?"

"So you killed her because of her talent?" Aksel frowned.

"Th-that's so c-cruel..." Mitchell sniffed.

"I didn't kill her..." Caoimhe said once again.

"Caoimhe just admit it, please! Everything they're saying is true and you know it!" Nyla glanced downward after her sudden outburst.

"Nyla, Kinsley, you have to tell me anything else you might know." Sonata demanded. "Please."

Nyla and Kinsley exchanged a look, and Sonata could tell they were thinking about it.

" _Please_." Sonata repeated.

Kinsley's eyes began to water. "S-She told us about her plan after the motive was announced. W-we went along with it, b-b-because we didn't want h-her t-to be sad about the m-m-motive anymore...The original plan was to convince Selena to go on clean-up duty with us, b-but then we overheard and saw Ava and Selena talking about how S-Selena was going to stay up that night to make sure no m-murder happened...So...We found her in the bushes and Caoimhe grabbed her a-and brought her to the maintenance building...She took her dorm room key from her and locked her in there...She went to Selena's room and I guess found c-cyanide...Sh-she came back and begged us not to say anything, then sent us to our rooms...I-I guess you know what happened after..."

" **I DIDN'T KILL HER**!" Caoimhe finally erupted, her face red with anger and her eyes practically bulging out of her eye sockets.

"Sonata, maybe if you recount everything that's happened in this case, it'll help Caoimhe realize that there's no way out." Ethan suggested.

"Alright." Sonata nodded, not taking her eyes off Caoimhe.

 **Closing Argument**

"Here's everything that happened in this case!"

"This murder had been planned ever since the motive was announced. The killer told their two best friends, **Kinsley** and **Nyla** about it, hoping that they would keep their secret. Little did they know, Kinsley and Nyla would fail them...

The killer decided to **plan a party** to try and convince the victim, **Selena Haderon** , to stay later to clean up, which is when they would proceed with their plan to kill her. But, somewhere along the line, the killer overheard Ava and Selena discussing how Selena was going to stay up that night to make sure a murder didn't occur, so the killer changed their plan.

The party started and ended normally, but then that's when the killer's plan started. They found Selena hiding in a bush, and due to their **superior athletic ability** , easily subdued her, taking her **dorm key** and **knife** , then locked her in the **maintenance building**.

They broke into Selena's room, and found cyanide among Selena's things. For a normal person, having cyanide would be unusual and suspicious, but Selena, the **Ultimate Chemist** , most likely brought it along with her for her work.

The killer returned to Selena, and once again, easily found a way to force her to inhale the cyanide. Unfortunately, the killer didn't have much experience with cyanide, so the dose they gave Selena wasn't enough to kill her.

That's when they panicked, and taped her mouth closed with **ducktape** to make sure she didn't scream, and waited for her to die.

After they were sure she was dead, they decided to stage her body to make it look like she died another way, to most likely allow for a larger group of suspects. The killer turned the **electricity off** , tied her up with a **chain** they had snapped off from the ticket lines, and slashed her legs with a **knife**.

Finally, to give themselves an alibi, they took the **large hose attached to the maintenance building** , and wet the entire park and the square, but forgot to wet the roofs of the buildings in the first theme park...

The killer was one of the three who had access to the 1st theme park. And the killer obviously needed to have extraordinary strength, we narrowed it down to the one with the athletic talent, who we already suspected due to a **strange sentence** they said earlier...

And that person is...YOU, **CAOIMHE O'LORGAN**!"

Several moments of silence occured before Caoimhe slowly unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Fine...I give up. I hate losing, but you all won fair and square..."

" _Caoimhe_...I'm sorry..." Nyla looked at the tall bruntette with tears still in her eyes.

"Nyla, Kinsley, you did the right thing..." Caoimhe said, giving a small smile to her two friends. "I was wrong to be so selfish..."

"Ahahahaha! It seems the trial has come to a close!" Monokuma interuppted, jumping up from his once again. "Now, time to pull the lever in front of you and vote for who the killer is! Will you make the **right choice** , or the **dreadfully wrong** one? Puhuhuhuhu!"

The students nervously clutched their levers, and voted...

A large green arrow suddenly appeared in the middle of the trial stands. It started to spin, slowly at first but then gradually got faster and faster. Ocassionally, the student's stands started to glow green, until there was one that remained normal. The arrow suddenly stopped, turned red, and Caoimhe's stand glowed red. The walls of the trial room went black, and the words GUILTY appeared all over them.

"Ding-ding-ding! **Selena Haderon's killer is in fact Caoimhe O' Lorgan**!" Monokuma grinned.

"Caoimhe, how could you?!" Natsuko cried.

"You ended Selena's promising life, and for what, just to end ours or your own?" Akili frowned, a rare emotional undertone to his voice.

"I didn't kill her for nothing!" Caoimhe claimed. "...The motive...It showed me a video of my **twin brother** , **Saoirse**...he was crying over a dead body, and suddenly a loud gunshot sounded. Then it ended..."

Caoimhe glared at Monokuma. "I couldn't not know happened next! It's my fucking brother, for Christ sakes! So...that's why..."

"... Tell me, why Selena?!" Ava demanded to know.

"...S-she..." Caoimhe began to stumble over her words.

"Was an easy target?" Ava finished for her. "The Ultimate Chemist was bound to have poisons, so you chose to kill her."

Caoimhe bit her lip.

"Alright, enough of the sappy talk, **it's punishment time**!" Monokuma laughed, a button appearing in front of him, and a gavel suddenly in his hand.

"W-wait what?" Nyla gasped.

"No, please!" Kinsley cried, leaving her stand to stand by Caoimhe.

"W-wait, what about the rest of the video?" Caoimhe gulped. "Please, just show me before I die."

"Upupupupu...you would've gotten to see if...IF you got away with the murder! Too bad!" Monokuma giggled.

"You fucker!" Caoimhe flipped Monokuma off, and turned to her classmates. "...I'm sorry-"

A chain suddenly wrapped around her neck and dragged her out of the courtroom. The students screamed, and a monitor descended from the ceiling.

 **Take One For The Team**

Caoimhe ended up in a rainy field, surrounded by gigantic Monokuma's wearing camogie uniforms. They menacingly looked at Caoimhe. She tried to get up, but kept slipping on the wet grass. A whistle was blown and the Monokuma's suddenly pulled camogie sticks out of nowhere.

They began to hit Caoimhe with the sticks, making her roll all over the field. That's when she realized.

 _She was the ball._

Caoimhe desperately tried to get away, but the Monokuma's just continued to come, hitting her over and over again. Caoimhe could feel the blood seeping out of her various wounds, and knew she didn't have much longer until she was beaten to death. Finally, the hits stopped coming, but Caoimhe struggled to see what was happening due to the rain and dizzyness.

Suddenly, she regained her vision just in time to see a Monokuma slowly swinging his stick to hit her. Immediately after he made contact, she flew high into the sky, and after several moments, landed on the ground with a loud thud.

And with that, Caoimhe was dead.

Almost every student, sans Nyla and Natsuko who were currently in tears and screaming, were dead silent and unmoving.

Sonata looked at them with concern, they had just watched someone being brutually killed, and they were just...standing there. Sonata knew it was most likely shock, but still, she felt sick to her stomach right now.

Actually, she felt worse. She had just sentenced someone to death, and even if that person was a murderer, they were **still her friend**...She couldn't help but she was too hard on Caoimhe...

And Sonata just watched as she was dragged away, and killed...

And with that, Sonata fell to her knees, and began to cry.

* * *

"Oh, my love, everything is going to plan!"

"Of course, my dear, after all ' _ **they**_ ' came up with the plan..."

"My love, I want ' _ **it**_ ' to happen soon!"

"Haha, patience, my dear. When it happens, it'll be worth the wait..."

"Haha, my love, you're right! We'll plunge this world into total despair!"

* * *

 **Monokuma's Super Awesome Game Board!**

 **18**. Selena Haderon - Murdered by Caoimhe O'Lorgan via poisoning in the first case. (0)

 **17**. Caoimhe O'Lorgan - Executed after killing Selena Haderon in the first class trial. (0)

 **16.** Ava Alexandria - Alive (1)

 **15.** Aksel Almstedt - Alive (1)

 **14.** Kinsley Blumenfeld - Alive (1)

 **13.** Yuline Cinder - Alive (1)

 **12.** Archer Clavier - Alive (1)

 **11.** Nagisa Fiore - Alive (1)

 **10.** Mitchell Hukarere - Alive (1)

 **9.** Sparrow Jonas - Alive (1)

 **8.** Jessie Kim - Alive (1)

 **7.** Natsuko Kitaoji - Alive (1)

 **6.** Axel Marx - Alive (1)

 **5.** Ethan Marx - Alive (1)

 **4.** Hatsuharu Oshiro - Alive (1)

 **3.** Sonata Rippana - Alive (1)

 **2.** Akili Roshbell - Alive (1)

 **1.** Nyla Wakahisa - Alive (1)


	12. Roller Coaster of Despair (Final)

**A/N** : Yay, a new chapter!

I re-read the entirety of ODAD, and I cringe at how many mistakes I made...Don't worry, I'm going to be fixing them, once I do some pre-writing for you guys!

Question! I realize how much better doing this story in first person rather than third would be, so I kinda want to start doing that. However, it's definitely something to get used to, so I want to make sure you guys are okay with it.

One last thing! I know we haven't done this for awhile, but it's finally time for another free time event poll! Just like last time, vote for the four characters you want to see have FTE with Sonata!

OK, I lied, know I really only have one last thing to say. In a PM, could you all (the creators) please tell me two things; what your character is severely allergic too, and if not, what their absolute BIGGEST fear is. For motive purposes, of course!

Alright, now onto the story!

* * *

The students stood in the trial room for what seemed like forever, some crying, while stared in shock at the monitor.

Sonata had run out of tears a long time ago, and all she could do now was silently sob. She regretted the harsh tone she took with Caoimhe. She wished she realized sooner that although Caoimhe was the one who killed Selena; Monokuma was the one responsible for the Killing Game.

But it was too late. Sonata wouldn't get the chance to apologize, because Caoimhe was now nothing but a bloody corpse.

She took the moment to see how everyone was holding up.

Akili was as stone-faced as ever, but his body told a different story. He was shaking head to toe, and tightly clenching his fists.

Aksel was just as silent and unmoving, but his face was pale and green, most likely due to disgust.

Archer looked more mad than sad, as he repeatedly shook his head at the screen, as if he didn't want to believe what he just saw.

Ava's face was a mixture of sadness and confusion. He was probably glad to see Selena get justice, but disgusted with the way it had to go down.

The Marx brother's' reactions were almost completely different. Axel looked ready to throw up, with a hand over his mouth and his body slightly swaying. Ethan, however, looked directly at the screen, unphased, with a hint of intrigue in his eyes.

Haru was clearly sad that someone had to die, but didn't seem to be too affected by the execution. Sonata figured he, like Ava, believed Caoimhe deserved her punishment for killing Selena.

Jessie silently shed tears while clutching her head in her hands. She was clearly trying to keep it together, but still couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Kinsley had a phase of anger, most likely directed towards Monokuma, and sadness. While Sonata looked at her, she wondered if Kinsley regretted betraying Caoimhe.

Mitchell's face was that of pity and fear, most likely for what was to come next.

Nagisa's face was hard to read, because, she, like Sonata, was also glancing at the others. But once Sonata caught her eye, she saw that Nagisa's expression was calm.

Natsuko's reaction was sight sad to see, as she bawled her eyes out and muttered "no, no, no," over and over again. Being betrayed by one of her classmates probably shocked and hurt her.

Nyla's reaction was similar. However, unlike Natsuko, she screamed instead of cried. Sonata forced herself to look away, that feeling that she had sentenced Caoimhe to her death still lingering in her heart.

Although Sam couldn't see, the sounds he heard must've been enough to make him sad, as he closed his eyes and frowned.

To Sonata's surprise, Yuline expressed more emotion than she expected. Her mournful eyes were watery, and she held a hand to her heart. Sonata then realized that, her being a quantum physicist, she most likely values life immensely, and seeing it end right in front of her must've been heartbreaking.

Sonata sighed, and she stared at the ground. Why did Caoimhe have to die? Why did Selena have to die? Why are they in this killing game? What did they do to deserve this?

"You... **you bastard**!" Sonata looked up to see Ava, angrily stomping to Monokuma's podium.

"Me? A bastard? Haven't heard that one before!" The bear giggled, looking unphased as Ava drew closer.

"Yeah, you're right! Monokuma's a big b-" Before Monomi could finish her sentence, a hole opened up in her chair and she fell through.

"Sorry, sis, can't have you ruining your good-girl personality!" Monokuma joked, turning to where Monomi once sat.

"None of this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you! Caoimhe wouldn't have killed Selena if it wasn't for the motive video!" Ava continued, now in front of the podium. "It's all YOUR fault!"

"Puhuhuhu... _ **are you sure about that**_?" Monokuma cocked his head to the side. The way Monokuma spoke made everyone shudder in fear, and Sonata watched as Ava's eyes widened and he slowly backed away.

"I'm just a bear, y'know? Don't you think there's like a, **mastermind** or something?" Monokuma cocked his head to the other side.

"Mastermind?" Ava repeated, frozen in fear.

"Taiyo and Tsuki are the ones controlling you, are they not?" Yuline suddenly spoke up.

"These two?! Ahahahahaha! Dumb and dumber can't even screw in a lightbulb!" Monokuma laughed. Taiyo glanced at the ground, while Tsuki sheepishly smiled. "No, no, no way! You see, we all answer to a **higher power**..."

A higher power? Sonata gulped. That didn't sound good...

"Anywayyyy, I think I've said too much! Toodles!" In one moment Monokuma was there, and the next, he was gone. Just like always.

"Hehehe, the old bear's right. It's **not our fault** you're in the killing game...If you knew whose fault it was, you'll lose your minds, so I'll just keep my mouth shut..." Tsuki revealed, walking behind a curtain in the back of the courtroom.

"S-sorry!" Taiyo quickly made her way out as well.

With all of these new revelations, the remaining sixteen students stood in silence once more.

Finally, she of all people was the one to break the deafening silence.

"Everyone," Nagisa spoke. Her voice was quiet, but startled the students none the less. "I know what you all are feeling. Helpless, shock, disgust, among other negative emotions. And I know that those feelings won't go away for awhile. But, I think we should move on from this. We can't let Selena and Caoimhe's deaths destroy us. **That's not what they would've wanted**."

"How are we supposed to move on from what we just saw?" Archer frowned. "I-I can't get that image out of my head..."

"We can start by leaving this room." Nagisa answered. "This room is bringing us more dread and despair than we're already feeling."

The students silently agreed to Nagisa's suggestion, and slowly boarded the elevator. Sonata was the last one on, as she had to stand up from the ground and wipe her tears.

The ride back up to the courtyard was quiet, and Sonata couldn't help but notice how much space was available with the absence of one person...

They silently exited the elevator. It was now daytime, and the water that was on the ground was now evaporated.

"...W-what do we do now?" Jessie asked the question everyone was thinking.

"We should rest." Nagisa concluded. "A short rest will help with what we're feeling."

After hearing that, some students, like Nyla and Kinsley, immediately walked towards the school dorms. Sonata could tell that the two were feeling guilty-not only for lying to everyone, but for, in their minds, betraying Caoimhe.

Others stood around the courtyard, perhaps not ready to close their eyes and forget what happened.

Of those that remained in the courtyard, Sonata could only think about one. **Ava**.

She had been very surprised to learn that Ava cared about Selena that much, which she hated. Ava was supposed to be her friend, and she barely knew a thing about him. How he felt about the killing game, how he was dealing with everything, and how he felt about his classmates.

The Lucky Student hesitantly approached the boy, noting how he seemed to want to be left alone. But Sonata knew that wouldn't be the best thing for him right now.

"...Ava?" Sonata called. She slowly sat next to him on the edge of the fountain.

Ava look startled, and he quickly jumped. "Oh, Sonata..."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you...how are yo-" Sonata stopped herself mid-sentence. "...What a stupid thing to ask...You're obviously not doing very good, huh?" She humourlessly chuckled.

To her surprise, Ava managed to crack a small smile. "You got me."

Sonata found herself smiling, before her expression returned to a sad frown. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. Not to sound conceited or whatever, but I haven't really lost anyone that close to me..." Before she knew it, she started to cry. "It's k-kinda screwed up, huh? Two people I barely knew died, and I can't stop crying..."

"It's not screwed up...It's called having a heart. And hey, aren't you supposed to the one comforting me?" Ava scolded, playfully punching Sonata in the shoulder.

Sonata sniffed, and quickly wiped her eyes. "Heh, s-sorry..."

"C'mon, lighten up, buttercup!" As their conversation continued, Sonata could see the light slowly return to Ava's fuchsia eyes. "Come with me."

Confused, Sonata allowed Ava to drag her to the dorms.

When they arrived, Ava stopped in front of a certain someone's dorm.

 **Selena's**.

Slowly, Ava reached for the knob, twisting it, only to find it locked.

"Damn it..." Ava sighed, looking defeated.

"Ava...why are we here?" Sonata asked.

"This is Selena's room...it must be filled with things she liked...I just wanted to see." He explained, clearing his throat. "What a shame, guess it's locked."

Without warning, Monokuma appeared, looking as Monokuma-y as ever. Whatever that meant...

"Hmm, maybe I could turn Selena and Caoimhe's rooms into a big suite, just for me! Huh, but then I'd have to knock down the rooms between them...Oh well!" Monokuma pretended not to notice Sonata and Ava, as he paced in front of Selena's room.

"Hey, Teddy, what's the deal? Why's Selena's room locked?" Ava glared at the bear, stepping in front of him.

"Upupupu...After a student dies, their room will be permanently locked!" Monokuma revealed.

"But why? What's the point?" Sonata questioned.

"Grrr, it **wasn't my choice**! _**They** _ were the ones who wanted them locked..." Monokuma claimed, crossing his arms.

"They? Who are they?" Sonata frowned.

"Puhuhuhu...wouldn't you like to know? Sorry, _**they'd**_ kill me if I told!" Monokuma cackled in Sonata's face, and disappeared.

"Ugh, what the hell is his deal?!" Sonata exclaimed in frustration, punching the wall.

"..." Ava silently looked at her. His lips slowly curled into a smile, before he began to laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Sonata inquired, glancing nervously around her.

"It's just...you look so hilarious punching the wall while wearing **panda pajamas**!" Ava continued to laugh, his eyes starting to water.

Sonata slowly looked downwards. And sure enough, she was wearing a pair of green flannel pajamas with panda designs on them. She had completely forgotten.

"Oh..." Sonata blushed. The entire time they were investigating, and arguing with each other in the class trial, she had been wearing panda pajamas...

Before she knew it, she began to laugh as well. Ava and Sonata's laughed echoed throughout the dorms, the first signs of happiness since Selena had been killed.

The two laughed until their sides hurt, until they couldn't physically laugh anymore. After their laughing fit, the two realized how exhausted they were, and went to their dorms.

* * *

" _So what? You don't have faith in the world or something?" Caoimhe raised a brow._

 _Selena sighed. "No, it's not that, I don't believe in any kind of faith, like religion."_

 _"Ooohhh." Caoimhe slowly nodded. "I get that. Can't say I completely agree, but to each their own I guess."_

 _"Heh...If only my family could see things the way you do..." Selena said quietly, glancing at the ground._

 _"What was that?" Caoimhe asked._

 _"Hm? It's nothing." Selena shook her head and returned to reality. "Anyways, as I was saying, I prefer factual information over ridiculous myths. That's why I love science. It offers explanations about the world in a logical way."_

 _"So why chemistry if you prefer explanation type-shit so much?" Caoimhe questioned._

 _"Chemistry is my passion. I don't know why, but it just is. So I've made a promise myself to devote my life to it." Selena explained, a light in her eyes that Caoimhe didn't notice before._

 _"I get it...It's just like how I feel about camogie." Caoimhe realized. "Even though I took a break to focus on school for a while, it still found its way back to me."_

 _"You mentioned your siblings before are they just as athletic as you?" Selena inquired._

 _Caoimhe chuckled. "Hahaha, no fucking way! Saoirse is a total geek and Owen is a drama nerd. But, I will say, they're almost as ambitious and head-strong as me."_

 _"Well, hopefully, we get out of here soon so you can get back to them, yeah?" Selena offered a small smile._

 _"Yeah, definitely," Caoimhe sighed. "I'd do **almost anything** to get out of this hell-hole..."_

* * *

Sonata woke up with a start, panting heavily. Sweat beads formed on her forehead and her heart to pound. What the hell did she just dream about?

She quickly shook her head, and started to get out of bed. She sighed, realizing that she already had a morning routine for when she was in here. Like she was getting used to it or something.

She didn't know what time it was, but she had enough rest already, so she began to get ready for the day. Or night.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Sonata realized she still hadn't washed her jacket. Groaning in annoyance, she was forced to once again don a Monomi pink and white varsity jacket.

She stepped outside to an empty hallway.

 _Maybe everyone's still sleeping?_ She thought.

Sonata exited the dorms, and once again, was met with silence.

Walking down the hallway, she saw no signs of life.

Finally, she exited the school and was met with an eerily similar scene. Her 15 remaining classmates stood in front of a gate.

"Sonata, glad to see you awake."

"Are you doing OK?"

"Hey, come look at what we found!"

"Maybe that we're now all together, it'll open?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sonata inquired, approaching them.

"According to Natsuko, Monokuma said that this theme park, **the 2nd theme park** , is now open. Buuttt, it's not opening." Haru explained, continuing to wiggle the knob.

"Hey, I'm serious, he told me since I was the first one to wake up, and said to tell the rest of you!" Natsuko claimed, a fire in her eyes that's never been there before.

"Alright, alright, I believe you!" Haru reassured, nervously stepping away from the girl.

"What's this?" Aksel bent down, and picked up what looked like an envelope. The others gathered around as he opened it. He poured the contents of it into his hand. All that appeared was a single key.

"Um, this is probably the key to here, right?" Jessie suggested.

"Most likely." Akili nodded. "But, we'll never know if we don't use it."

"It's worth a shot." Aksel agreed. He inserted the key into the lock with ease, and upon turning it, it opened without a problem.

"...I d-don't why, but I kind of have a b-bad feeling about this..." Mitchell gulped, looking visibly pale.

"Whatever Monokuma throws at us next, we'll be ready for." Sonata smiled, patting Mitchell on the back.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ava grinned. " **We won't let him win**!"

"Ava? Weren't you just arguing with Monokuma a few hours ago?" Akili raised a brow.

"Life's too short to cry, y'know? Besides...I think **she** would want us to do this. **To beat Monokuma**." Ava replied.

"You're right...I think **she'd** also feel the same way," Nyla spoke up. "Right, Kinsley?"

Kinsley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Now that everyone seems to be in agreement, shall we proceed?" Sam questioned.

Sonata nodded. "Here goes nothing." She took the first step into the 'new world' and was dazzled at the sight. But before she could admire anything, she heard a loud crashing sound.

"Hey, what gives?" Axel frowned. Sonata turned around to see everyone was in the theme park, but the door was closed.

"It was probably just the wind." Yuline suggested. However, as she twisted the knob, the door showed no signs of opening. "Hmm, that's odd..."

"Let me try." Ethan made his way to the door, and twisted and pulled with all his might. But no matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't budge.

"We probably just need to use the key again." Aksel was about to do what he did before, only to stop mid-action.

"What's wrong?" Sonata asked, concerned.

"There's no lock to put it into..." Aksel revealed.

Sonata looked at her classmates, who seemed to have come to the same realization she did. " _ **We're stuck in here.**_ "


	13. A Melted Snowflake (1)

**A/N** : Woop-woop, a new chapter!

I think this is a record for how consistent I'm updating! (which is pretty sad considering some authors write WAY better stories than mine and update WAY more often)

The Free Time results are in! Archer, Sam, and Ethan will definitely be having a FTE! However, I have a bit of a tie for the fourth spot.

I didn't think anyone else would vote, so I started to write Archer's FTE event right away, but when I checked again, I found out I had a third place, four-way tie between Nagisa, Ava, Archer, and Akili.

Now, what I need you guys to do is vote for who should get the last spot. I'll make another poll for this purpose. You can choose between Nagisa, Ava, and Akili.

Also, for those of you interested, the first chapter of Children of the Future (my new SYOC) should be going up either later today or tomorrow!

Onwards to the chapter!

* * *

Monokuma has done some really screwed up things, but locking us up _**here**_ of all places had to be one of the worst. I shivered, and turned around to fully observe my new surroundings.

A snowy, icy landscape lay before me. A blanket of white had enveloped the ground, and barren trees shot up from the ground, obscuring the sky.

That was it. No roller coasters, no buildings, no end in sight.

"What the hell..." Archer whispered.

"...How? How did we not notice this from outside the gate?" Aksel asked.

"It must be one of Monokuma's tricks." I figured. "After all, we know what he's capable of..."

Caoimhe's elaborate execution replayed in my head. I shuddered at the memory.

"But why? Maybe this is the motive?" Natsuko proposed.

"Whatever Monokuma's trying to accomplish, we have to find out where we are first," Akili ordered. "There must be more to this place than a forest."

Although I wasn't excited at the idea of walking through a creepy, snowy, forest, we had no choice. "I agree with Akili. We might find the answer to our questions if we continue on."

"I-I d- **don't agree**..." Mitchell gulped. "S-sorry!"

"Huh? Why not?" I frowned.

"T-this might b-be another one of Monokuma's traps..." Mitchell explained, averting eye-contact with me.

"But what can we achieve by just standing around?" I countered.

"S-surviving..." Mitchell answered, surprisingly straightforward.

"I can't help but agree with Mitchell..." Kinsley revealed. "I'd hate for any of us to...you know."

"No, _please_ , elaborate Kinsley..." I heard Ava mumble. "But anyway, I'm on Team Sonata, this seems like the right thing to do.

I frowned at Ava's first sentence. I understood he was over Selena's death, for the most part, but I guess he didn't exactly forgive Kinsley and Nyla for covering for Caoimhe. I made a mental note to talk to him when I have the chance.

"Um, isn't it technically Team Akili, since he's the one who suggested it?" Jessie nervously laughed. "A-anyway, I also agree with Sonata..."

"I suppose we're **_split down the middle_** then..." Sam realized.

"Well, how about we do a vote?" Haru suggested. "It'd be the fairest decision!"

"OK, then everyone opposed to Akili's suggestion, please raise your hand." Sonata said.

Mitchell, Kinsley, and Nyla immediately raised their hands. After a while, Aksel did too.

"Giving in to Monokuma's plan will only result in disaster." The baker claimed.

And lastly, Natsuko also raised her hand.

"Natsuko?!" I tried to hide my surprise, but failed miserably, and I probably ended up scaring the poor Teppanyaki Chef.

"Sorry, Sonata, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt..." She sadly frowned. "I think it's better to be safe than sorry."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright. Then everyone on board with Akili, raise your hand."

Myself, Akili, Jessie, and Ava raised our hands first. Axel, Sam, Nagisa, Yuline, Archer, and Haru followed.

I smiled, clearly knowing that Akili had won. But as I tallied up the votes, I noticed one person was missing. "Huh? Only 15 people voted."

"A-and only 5 of t-those v-votes were for me..." Mitchell murmured, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, what gives?" Haru put a hand on his hip. "I thought my suggestion was pretty neat..."

"...Sorry, guys..." Axel spoke up, looking guilty of something. "He told me not to tell you, but whatever; Ethan went on ahead..."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed there was safety in numbers the first day we were here." Nyla groaned.

"There's also advantages from being in groups, like _helping your friend with a murder_..." I could hear Ava mutter. I frowned once more.

"Come on guys, now we _HAVE_ to go on!" Haru pleaded.

Aksel nodded. "I suppose we do not have a choice now, do we?"

"Besides, you _did_ win the vote." Natsuko smiled in defeat.

Mitchell gulped. "U-um, yeah, I guess y-you're right..."

"Alright, let's do this!" I beamed. Although I was upset Ethan left us behind, I was relieved that everyone was working as a team again.

* * *

We began our descent through the forest, staying silent for the most part. Occasionally, Ava would bend down and make a snowball, then 'accidentally' throw it a little to hard at Kinsley or Nyla, earning him a scolding from Akili.

All of a sudden, I heard something fall. The others seemed to not notice as they ventured onward, but I definitely heard something. Turning around, my eyes widened when I found Sam, on the ground.

"Sam! Are you hurt?" I worried, rushing to help him up. He took my hand and offered me a smile.

"I'm fine, Sonata, thank you." Sam responded. "I tripped on a branch, that's all."

"Isn't Nagisa supposed to be helping you?" I asked. "You two always seem to be together."

"Well, yes, we're together more often than not, but I insisted she needn't worry about me today," Sam explained. "I do not want her to overextend herself.

"I don't think she minds helping you, Sam." I smiled. "I mean, you're friends, right?"

"Friends...yes, I suppose we are." Sam repeated. "But still, she's done so much for me already. And I want to prove I can do things myself..."

I wondered if Sam hadn't realized that he and Nagisa were friends. On top of that, does he really think he needed to demonstrate that he's capable of taking care of himself?

"Sam, you don't have to prove anything to anyone." I reassured. "We all know that you're just as capable of doing things as we are."

"If you insist..." Sam blushed, nervously looking to the ground.

"Well, we should keep moving." I said, noticing how we were now completely alone. "The others might start to worry."

"Yes, let's go." Sam agreed. The two of us resumed our trek through the forest, when I got an idea.

"Hey, Sam?" I called.

"Hm?" The blonde curiously turned around to face me.

"Well, um, maybe we could use this time to get to know each other better?" I proposed. "I'm sure the Ultimate Storyteller probably has an interesting life story."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

 **Free Time - Sparrow "Sam" Jonas - Ultimate Storyteller**

"I suppose you want me to go first?" Sam clarified.

"Yeah, I'm anxious to hear your story." I admitted.

"Alright. But be warned, Sonata. Once I start a story, it's difficult to get me to stop." Sam claimed. I got the feeling he wasn't joking.

Before I could say anything, the storyteller cleared his throat and began.

"As long as I can remember, I lived on the streets. I have no idea what happened to my birth family, or why I ended up on the streets.

Also, I've always been blind, I think. Perhaps I was born with blindness. I can't recall a single memory where I have my vision.

My life on the street spanned from when I was just a baby to when I was nine years old. Occasionally, I would work together with other street kids, performing acts to get money or sometimes having to resort to begging.

But more often than not, I was on my own, doing what I could to survive.

You'd think I would've gone crazy at this point, a street kid with no education or family, or even a name.

In case you were wondering, the name Sparrow came from a fellow street kid who claims I have the features of a bird. Where I got Sam from is a completely different story.

Anyway, the one thing that kept me sane was my imagination. I've always had a vivid imagination, but hearing people's stories on the street helped fuel it even more.

Eventually, I was able to create my own stories, and told them to people on the street.

To my surprise, people started paying me to tell stories. Unlike others who sang, danced, or played instruments, telling stories was my 'street act'. I ha-"

"SONATA! SAM!" A voice cut Sam off, and we both jumped in surprise. We turned and saw Haru jogging toward us.

"Sorry, Sam, looks like we have a visitor," I noted.

"It'd seem so." Sam chuckled. "Well, maybe I can tell you the next chapter sometime soon?"

"Definitely." I nodded, smiling.

Haru finally caught up, his blue eyes glaring at us. "Geez, you two! You had us worried sick!"

"I apologize, Haru, it's my fault." Sam said. "I tripped and Sonata had to help me up. Then, the two of us lost track of time while I told her a story."

"Hey, it's my fault too!" I quickly added. "I was the one who suggested you tell me your story in the first place..."

"Listen, I don't care who's fault it is! You need to come with me NOW!" Haru interrupted, a sense of urgency in his voice.

Fearing for the worst, I took Sam's hand and took off running. Haru followed.

The forest wasn't as huge as others, but right now, it seemed to stretch on for miles. I don't think I've ever run as fast in my life, but my legs just kept on going and going. A **_murder_** couldn't have happened right? It's only been a mere 12 hours or so since Caoimhe's class trial...

I shook the thought out of my head, there's no way that something like that happened again. I wouldn't let it.

At last, we reached a sign reading "Now exiting The Suicide Forest". I ignored the creepy name and continued on. When I saw what Haru must've wanted to show us, I skidded to a stop.

What lay before us looked like something out of an old horror movie.

Surrounded by the forest was what looked to be a European-inspired old-timey town.

Or at least a sad attempt at one.

The first thing that caught my eye was what looked like a fall festival all the way to the right, a little away from the village part of the town. The rest of the buildings were arranged in a way that looked like a 'L' rotated to the left. There looked to be five in total, all made of brick and cobblestone. And at the center of the town was a fountain, identical to the one in the courtyard of D'Eden. The entirety of the town was covered in (fake?) snow and the ground itself was cobblestone. Street lights and pumpkins were also abundant in the town.

"Sonata, I don't think we're in D'Eden anymore..." Haru commented.

It looked like everyone else was just as in shock as I was, even though they had discovered the town before I had.

"What is this place?" Archer wondered aloud. "Halloween town?"

As if on cue, he appeared out of thin air. "Ahem! We aren't allowed to reference movie titles!"

"Monokuma?!" I gasped. Amidst the drama, I almost forgot about him...

"Though, since Halloween and town were separated, I can let it slide..." The bear ignored me, instead going on about who knows what.

"Hey, what's going on?! Tell us!" Axel demanded. "And where's Ethan?"

I raised a brow at Axel's question, but upon looking around, sure enough, Ethan was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, wow, wow, one question at a time people!" Monokumas fanned himself, pretending to be overwhelmed.

"Forgive us for being confused..." Aksel sarcastically commented, crossing his arms.

"Annnyyywayyy, if you're all so desperate to know, allow me to explain!" Monokuma started. "Este es tu nuevo hogar!"

"What?" Natsuko tilted her head to the side.

"Ahem, questa è la tua nuova casa!"

"Huh?" Archer scratched his chin.

"Grr...Das ist dein neues Zuhause!"

"Monokuma, quit fooling around and tell us what you're trying to say!" Ava snapped.

"Geez, didn't you kids take a foreign language class in school?" Monokuma mumbled. " ** _This is your new home_**!"

"New home?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this is your new home!" Monokuma answered. "Your daily lives will take place here, at **Monokuma Village**!"

"But why?" Kinsley frowned. "I though D'Eden was our 'home'."

"After every class trial the spotless successfully complete, a new theme park will open! That theme park will be your new home." Monokuma explained.

"So, hypothetically, if someone were to kill again and we find them out in a class trial, afterward we would be moved to a different theme park?" I inquired.

"Right on, Sonny!" Monokuma nodded. "A change of scenery is always nice after watching your friend die, right?"

I narrowed my eyes, and I could only imagine what Nyla and Kinsley thought about Monokuma's words.

"Anyways, next question," Monokuma continued. "Ethan! E-boy! The Ultimate Assasin! Potential male protagonist! A Marx Twin! A-"

"Cut the crap and tell me where he is!" Axel threateningly moved forward. I gulped, hoping Axel wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Calm down, big man, I don't have anything to do with his disappearance!" Monokuma raised his paws in defense. "Mayyybbbbeee if you actually took the time to look around, you'd find out where he is?"

Axel growled at the bear, before walking away from us.

"Axel, wait!" I called. But the boxer completely ignored me, and continued into the town.

I sighed, and turned to Monokuma. "If you have nothing useful to say, can you go now?"

"Okie-dokie, I'll leave you kids alone!" Monokuma grinned. "Have fun!"

And he was gone.

"Alright everyone, we definitely need to get acquainted with our new surroundings." I declared.

"Y-yeah, maybe this place will be a little less creepy once we actually look around..." Jessie agreed.

"We should split up again." Aksel suggested. "It worked last time."

"Is there anyone not in favor of splitting up again?" I asked the group. No one had any objections. "Alright, perfect!"

I cleared my throat. "If I remember correctly the groups from last time were as follows: Me, Yuline, Ava, Axel, Ethan, Mitchell, Sam, and Nagisa. Then, Jessie, Natsuko, Nyla, Haru, and Archer. Lastly, Akili, Aksel, Caoimhe, Selena, and Kinsley...Hmm..."

"Ah, you realized too right?" Nagisa asked. "We have a very uneven amount of people. With the absence of the Marx twins, the first group has six. The second group still has five. But with the deaths of Caoimhe and Selena, the third group only has three members."

"Since we have more ground to cover, it'd be unfair to have groups with less members investigating the same amount as groups with more members." I realized.

"All we have to do is pick new groups, duh!" Ava said. "I call my bestie, Nata-chan!"

Bestie? Nata-chan? I raised a brow at Ava's names.

"Let's do partners." Akili spoke up. "It'd be the most logical way to go about this."

"Alright, then everyone pick a-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Akili interrupted.

"Wait just a second." He said. "I don't think it'd be the best idea to have us pick our partners. After all, we barely know each other."

He was right. Besides Caoimhe, Kinsley, and Nyla, no one had really made any friends. Well, I guess me and Ava are kinda friends. Maybe?

"So, what are we supposed to do...?" Jessie asked.

"We can randomly pick partners." Akili suggested. "In fact, I've already done so." The weapons master pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and sure enough, he had given us all partners.

"Uhhh, when did you find the time to do that?" Haru inquired.

"Not important." Akili replied. "Anyways, the partners are as follows; Ava and Haru, Aksel and Jessie, Mitchell and Natsuko, Kinsley and Nagisa, Yuline and Nyla, Sam and I, and lastly, Sonata and Archer."

I looked over at my partner, who grinned and waved at me.

"Any objections to the pairings?" Akili asked. About a millisecond later, he added: "No? Good."

"Um, I don't know if I'm hearing this correctly, but apparently I'm not paired up with my bestie, the beautiful Sun Goddess Princess of Friendship." Ava crossed his arms.

Princess of Friendship? "Ava, it'll be fine, we'll see each other soon enough. And besides, you're with Haru."

Haru's eyes moved as he looked at Ava from head to toe. "Yeah, yeah, we'll get along just fine!"

"Ew, he sounds like a creepy old man..." Ava shuddered.

"Uh, wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Haru nervously chuckled.

"Pay attention you two. You are to observe that building in the right corner of town." Akili pointed to a building that slightly resembled an old hotel of some sorts.

"Tag, you're it!" Ava suddenly tapped Haru on the shoulder, and ran towards the building.

"Wait up!" Haru quickly chased after him.

"Those two, they're quite the handful..." Aksel commented, shaking his head.

"A-at least they should get along..." Jessie said.

"Jessie. Aksel. Explore the building between the two corner buildings." Akili commanded. He pointed to a building that had an aura of importance about it, like some kind of government office.

"Alright. Let's go, Jessie." Aksel started to the building.

"U-um, before you guys go, can me and Nyla say something?" Kinsley suddenly called. Aksel stopped, and turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We just...we wanted to **apologize for what happened**..." Nyla explained. I could tell that any moment she was about to cry.

"And w-we know that it was wrong." Kinsley added.

"It's j-just that...I felt like I would be b-betraying her if I told..." Nyla continued.

"And we didn't want her to resent us..." Kinsley sniffed, her eyes watering.

"Because," Nyla closed her eyes, most likely to hold back tears.

"She was our friend." The two said at the same time. Several moments of silence followed the two's apology, until I mustered up the courage to respond.

"Guys...I can't say that I'm not mad about what you did... but..." I paused. "I would've done the same thing. I completely understand why you did what you did. And so, I forgive you."

Nyla and Kinsley both smiled. "Thank you, Sonata..."

For a few seconds, no one spoke, before Nagisa walked up to the archaeologist and roller skater. "I think I know better than anyone why you did what you did. I forgive you."

"Me too." Natsuko smiled. "I forgive you."

"Me three!" Archer jumped in. "Of course I forgive you!"

One by one, everyone declared they forgave Nyla and Kinsley.

While everyone was busy getting reorganized, I walked up to the two of them. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice how you apologized after Ava left...I know you must think he hates you two, but he doesn't. He's just still dealing with everything, in his own way...When you're ready, I think you should apologize to him."

Nyla reluctantly nodded. "You're right! When we're ready, we'll definitely do it."

Kinsley nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well if that is all, me and Jessie should be on our way." Aksel started toward the middle building. "Jessie, come."

"Um, coming!" Jessie quickly followed him. I hope Aksel doesn't work her too hard.

"Natsuko and Mitchell, the building in the left corner." Akili said, pointing to a huge, run-down looking building.

"Alright!" Natsuko nodded, smiling. "Are you ready, Mitchell?"

"U-u-um-" Mitchell looked like he was about to say no, until Natsuko pulled him along.

"Don't be silly!" She laughed. "We got this!"

And despite his protests, the two walked away.

"Kinsley and Nagisa, the building between the left-corner building and the building I haven't sent anyone to yet." Akili ordered, pointing to a building that was clearly some sort of church.

Kinsley nervously glanced at Nagisa, who simply smiled.

"Do not worry." Nagisa reassured.

"R-right..." Kinsley smiled back. I can't tell if Nagisa made Kinsley feel better or worse.

The two slowly made their way to the church.

"Yuline and Nyla, the building next to the one Kinsley and Nagisa are investigating." Akili said, pointing to a weird building that could potentially be a restaurant.

Yuline wasted no time in going on ahead, while Nyla had a little trouble using her roller skates on the grass.

"Alright. Now, us four will investigate the fair grounds. Sonata and Archer, take the far end, while me and Sam take the other side." Akili looked at me, Archer, and Sam.

"Sam, let me know if you need anything." I told the storyteller.

He smiled. "Yes, of course."

Akili and Sam made their way into town, and after a while, so did Archer and I.

* * *

"Sooo..." Archer awkwardly laughed as we walked.

"So?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Um, what's your name?" Archer asked.

"..." It took him a while to realize what he just said.

"Uh, I meant what's your talent? I mean-what's your favorite color?" I couldn't help but feel bad for the break dancer as he tried to start a conversation. All I wanted to do was get to the fairgrounds so we could investigate, but of course, Akili had to send us to the far end...

"Green." I replied with a smile. "Yours?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked.

I took a few seconds to think about it. "It's blue, isn't it?"

"Correct!" Archer nodded, gesturing to his outfit.

A few moments of awkward silence followed, before I had an idea.

 **Free Time - Archer Clavier - Ultimate Breakdancer**

"Archer, why don't we get to know each other better?" I proposed. Sam and I had gotten closer by talking, maybe it'd also work with Archer?

"Sure! I'm an open book." He grinned.

"..." I suddenly remembered something. "Archer, you look really familiar..."

"Oh?" Archer raised a brow. "You **watched** it?"

 **Watched**?...He must've been in some kind of show. But what kind of show would a break dancer be in?

I finally remembered!

"You were on that talent competition show!" I exclaimed.

Arched nodded with a smile. "Not only was I on it, but I won the season!"

"Yeah, I remember now! I saw your interview on that Good Morning show. Um, but I actually didn't watch the competition show, I heard about it from friends..." I admitted.

"Well, it's still really cool that you've heard of me!" Archer beamed.

"So, how'd you get on the show in the first place?" I asked.

"Someone suggested I go on it." He answered. "They saw my performance and thought I was good enough."

"A...break-dancing _performance_? Now that's not something you hear every day..." I confessed.

"Well, it wasn't in a fancy theatre or anything." Archer laughed. "It was, like most break-dancing performances, on the street."

"Oh, duh..." I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. "...Did it bring in a lot of profit?"

"Meh," Archer shrugged. "It helped paid the bills."

"Huh?" My eyes widened. "Paid the bills?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't told anybody." Archer chuckled. "When I was young, my family didn't have a lot of money. In other words, we were poor."

"Oh, wow. I never would've guessed." I admitted.

"I get that a lot." Archer laughed. "But it's all good. After earning the prize money from the show, and earning money for media appearances, I helped my parents get back on their feet."

"That's really selfless of you." I complimented.

"Aw, it's no big deal," Archer flashed me a grin. "But maybe this hero deserves a kis-" Before Archer could finish his sentence, he bumped into a street lamp and fell.

"Are you OK?" I quickly helped him up.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine!" He nodded, dusting himself off.

"Good." I smiled. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"Nothing..." Archer sighed.

"Oh, OK..." I hoped Archer didn't feel too embarrassed about falling in front of me.

At last, we reached the end of the fairgrounds.

"Alright! Investigation start!" Archer declared.

At first, we were having fun, throwing hay at each other and checking out our new surroundings, but after a while, the more we kept looking, the less exciting investigating got.

 **There was nothing special about the fair grounds at all**.

Just like any fall fair, there was a small ferris wheel, a corn maze, food stands, a pumpkin patch, and a petting zoo. Sure, all of this would provide us entertainment, but something felt off.

"Maybe Akili and Sam found something?" Archer suggested, as the weapons master and story teller appeared in the distance.

"Maybe..." I repeated quietly.

"Did you guys find anything?" Akili inquired as he drew closer.

"Not really." I answered, gesturing to the structures around me. "It's just a normal fair."

"Same thing for us." Sam revealed. "All that we found was a ticket booth, porta potties, a rest area, and a stable with horses. Other than that, as I'm sure you guys noticed, there's a train that travels throughout the grounds."

"Well, we shouldn't despair!" I tried to lighten the mood. "The others might've found something important!"

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't find anything?!" I cried.

"W-well, the building is basically some kind of mayor's office..." Jessie explained. "And other than the second floor being locked, all there is a waiting room, the office itself, and a confrence room..."

Aksel nodded to confirm Jessie's explanation. "There really is nothing else."

"Alright, well the second floor being locked might be important..." I thought aloud.

"The place me and Haru investigated is basically our new dorm." Ava informed. "But according to the sign on the building, it's an 'orphanage'."

"I'm sure those of us who are actually orphans will feel right at home!" Haru laughed. But then he realized what he said and narrowed his eyes.

I waited for Natsuko and Mitchell to say something, but neither spoke up and instead looked down at the ground.

"...Um, Natsuko? Mitchell? Is everything OK?" I asked, concerned.

"Well..." Natsuko blushed. "It's just that..."

Mitchell gulped.

"The building we were supposed to be investigating was locked..." Natsuko disclosed.

"An entire building locked?" Yuline echoed.

"That's suspicious." Kinsley said. "There's gotta be something important in there..."

"Well, it's unfortunate that we don't know anything about a whole building, but I'm sure the fact that it's locked will be important, somehow." I concluded.

"The building we investigated was exactly what it looked like: a chapel." Kinsley informed.

"But, it appears to not worship one particular God." Nagisa added.

"Hehehehe, maybe praying will help us get out of here?" Ava joked.

"We found a butcher shop!" Nyla smiled, a little too happy.

"I suppose it will be our new restaurant." Yuline hypothesized.

"A butcher shop?" I frowend. "That doesn't sound very good..."

"Don't worry, there's nothing dangerous!" Nyla claimed. I looked to Yuline who nodded.

"Strangely, there are no weapons. Just a bunch of already cut up frozen meat and cooking utilies."

"Hopefully no one here is a vegeterian!" Ava snickered.

Once me, Sam, Archer, and Akili told them what we found, everyone looked really confused.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I questioned, noticing their expressions.

"There's a couple of odd things about this place..." Akili frowned.

"Yes. For one, no has found any weapons." Natsuko said.

"You're right..." I realized.

"And two, there's no 'Monokuma' feel to this place." Aksel chimed in. I could tell he didn't know how to word it, but I knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah." I nodded. "In D'Eden, the restaurant had pictures of dead people, the store had Monokuma and Monomi merchandise, and the school had Monokuma's scoreboard."

"But this place is like a normal town." Sam commented. "Albeit a bit small."

"And lastly, where are Axel and Ethan?" Yuline asked.

I completely forgot about the twins. Where are they? No one mentioned finding the-

"They're in their rooms." Ava yawned.

"Wait, what?" I crossed my arms. "You didn't say so before."

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me." Haru pouted.

"Sorry, I forgot!" Ava held his hands up in defense.

"That's a pretty big thing to forget..." Archer said. "But I guess in a time like this, it's easy to forget things."

"Hm, I guess you're right, Archer." I sighed.

"Um, what do we do now?" Jessie asked.

"Eat." Was the first thing that came to mind.

Everyone was in agreement, and we headed into the butcher shop.

* * *

The butcher shop was a surprisingly cozy place. The floor had a faux blood splatter design on it (which we tried our best to ignore), and the walls were decorated with various animal pelts. There was five tables with four chairs at each one. No one bothered to pay attention to who they sat with.

Natsuko prepared our meals. Because we were in a more Western-style place, she made us hamburgers and hot dogs. Everyone ate in silence, discouraged by our investigation and the numerous mysteries about this place.

Shortly after we finished eating, a **very familiar tune** rang out. A monitor in the butcher shop turned on.

"Mm, Ahem, this is a school announcement! It is now 10 PM, and as such, it is officially night time! Also, make sure to check your handbooks to check out the updated rules!"

I sighed. "It's been a long day..."

"No kidding," Haru chuckled. "Walking through the forest, and then investigating like crazy."

"Well, it'd be best to go to bed then." Nagisa suggested.

I nodded. "Yes, that'd be for the best...I assume our rooms are labeled, Ava?"

"Yup!" Ava showed me a thumbs up.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." Yuline announced, walking out of the butcher shop.

"As will I." Aksel followed after her.

One by one, everyone left and headed into the orphanage.

The orphanage felt like a cabin. Almost everything, from the floor to the ceiling, was made of wood.

Right when you entered, there was a living space, with a white shaggy rug and two couches. There was also a bookshelf that surprisingly had a decent selection. To the right of the living room was a dining room, although since we had the butcher shop, it probably wouldn't be used much.

Upstairs, there was nothing but a wide hallway and our rooms. The boys and girls rooms were separated by the hallway, and the rooms were in alphabetical order. Due to my family name, I had the pleasure of walking all the way to the end of the hallway.

As I passed by Caoimhe and Selena's doors, I almost started to tear up. But I held back the tears and pushed forward. That's what they would want me to do.

I wiggled the knob of my room, only to find it locked. Curiously, I took out my original dorm room key, and used it on the knob. Twisting it again, the door opened. I walked in with a sense of accomplishment.

The room was smaller than my dorm room in D'Eden, but was just as nice. Instead of a closet, there was a dresser at the end of my wooden king-size bed. There was a desk and chair, with a bookcase next to it. There was also an attached bathroom.

As I took my hair out of a ponytail, I noticed something green on the bed.

My jacket!

I almost squealed in happiness at the sight of my signature jacket, but forced myself to calm down in respect of the others. I had no idea why my jacket was here, and clean, but I didn't dare question it. I folded it and set it on top of my dresser for tomorrow.

I changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. Turning on my handbook, I read over the new rules Monokuma added. After looking it over, I realized that no new rules were added, but rather past rules have been modified.

\- _During 'Night Time', a period of time between 10 PM and 7 AM, the following buildings will be locked: Teruka (restaurant), butcher shop, and the mayor's office. Additional buildings that will be locked will be added once they're open."_

 _-_ _Students are allowed to explore D'Eden and Monokuma Village at anytime, with the exception of locked buildings during night time."_

I sighed. As usual, Monokuma's rules made little sense. I turned my handbook off and put it on my dresser.

As I began to fall asleep, I thought about Ethan's disappearance and the second modified rule. I wonder...


End file.
